Otherwise
by Stella Nightingal
Summary: Anna est une jeune fille introvertie qui obtient brusquement le pouvoir de contrôler la glace, tandis que les adultes disparaissent et qu'un dôme apparaît au-dessus de sa tête. Ethan est un adolescent rebelle qui voit en cet événement la promesse d'un avenir meilleur sans adultes pour l'importuner. Entre Anna, Ethan, Lena, Lance, et tant d'autres, si tout s'était passé autrement.
1. Chapter 1

Les doigts de la jeune fille passèrent doucement sur la tranche des livres de la bibliothèque. Elle les touchait délicatement, les caressant presque, en passant près d'eux. Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, les titres se diversifiaient, changeant de style, d'auteur, d'époque, de mouvement littéraire. Anna adorait avoir ce contact avec les livres : elle passait de _Roméo et Juliette_ à _Candide_ en seulement quelque pas, puis, en avançant un petit peu plus, s'arrêtait devant l'_Appel de Cthulhu_ et l_e Dit de la Terre Plate_, situés à la fin de la rangée.

L'impression qu'elle pouvait passer dans un couloir contenant tant d'univers différents, en choisir un au hasard et s'y plonger à loisir remplissait le coeur d'Anna d'une joie pure, et vraie. Combattre auprès du _Roi Arthur_, assassiner tous les étudiants qui la harcelaient avec _Carrie_, apprendre la magie avec _Harry_ ou encore réviser le maniement de l'épée au côté de _Nihal_ étaient les principales activités d'Anna. Les personnages issus d'oeuvres littéraires avaient toujours été ses seuls compagnons, et les livres ses seuls amis.

En réalité, malgré ses grands yeux bleus et ses longs cheveux blonds, Anna n'avait jamais su attirer ni l'attention, ni l'affection de ses camarades. Depuis toute petite, au lieu d'attirer l'amitié et la gentillesse, elle n'avait su que provoquer la haine et la discorde. Souffre-douleur des élèves de sa classe depuis l'école primaire, la petite blonde se réfugiait dans son sanctuaire dès qu'il lui était possible, et n'en sortait pas avant d'avoir l'impression qu'elle pouvait vaincre le monde entier. Elle puisait du courage dans les exploits héroïques des personnages qu'elle affectionnait : et dès lors qu'elle posait un pied sur le sol goudronné de la rue piétonne, ce sentiment de puissance qu'elle s'était amusée quelques instants à ressentir s'évaporait subitement.

Alors, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque. Puisqu'elle était incapable de se défendre contre les humiliations quotidiennes que ses camarades lui faisaient subir, elle préférait autant passer du bon temps en compagnie d'amis qui ne la trahiraient jamais. Un bruit de tonnerre retentit soudain au dehors, faisant sursauter Anna. Lentement, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, et observa le ciel. D'immense nuages noirs, lourdement chargés de pluie, recouvraient le ciel d'été. Elle pu aperçevoir un éclair qui fendit le ciel, tel une épée pourfendant la terre à partir des cieux. Un deuxième, puis un troisième zébrèrent le paysage, et des gouttes presque aussi grosses qu'un oeil humain commencèrent à tomber.

- Je n'ai pas de parapluie, murmura Anna, malgré la bibliothèque déserte, comme si elle s'adressait à un ange gardien qui voudrait bien lui en apporter un.

Mais elle savait bien que les anges gardiens n'existaient pas. Ou presque. L'ange gardien d'Anna, ça avait toujours été Miss Swift, la bibliothécaire. Du moins, Anna la considérait comme tel, comme un être venu des cieux pour l'aider à supporter sa triste vie de tous les jours. Lorsqu'Anna était entrée pour la première fois dans ce sanctuaire, elle pleurait, venant de se faire agresser par des élèves qui ne l'appréciaient pas. Miss Swift l'avait soignée, consolée, et choyée comme jamais ne l'avaient fait les parents de la jeune fille. La vieille femme lui avait alors montré les merveilles du lieu dont elle avait la garde : Anna en avait été émerveillée.

Et puisqu'elle gardait le paradis, Miss Swift était un ange gardien.

La petite blondinette jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale. 17 heures. Elle lâcha un long soupir de dépit : il était temps de quitter ce lieu saint et de rentrer chez elle. Ses parents l'attendraient sûrement avec un gâteau d'anniversaire. Peut-être que sa mère lui adresserait même un sourire, et que son père lui ébourifferait les cheveux en lui demandant de faire de son mieux pour l'année à venir. C'était ce qui arrivait toujours, et pourtant Anna n'avait pas envie de ça.

Elle avait beau aimer ses parents, ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment comprise. Ils l'aimaient aussi, autant qu'il est possible d'aimer son propre enfant, mais Anna n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie de passer vraiment du temps avec eux. Elle préférait la compagie calme et rassurante des ouvrages qui peuplaient l'immense bibliothèque de Perdido Beach. La jeune fille attacha à nouveau ses longs cheveux en un chignon mal fait duquel s'échappaient plusieurs mèches en bataille, puis elle plaça ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle n'en avait pas besoin le moins du monde, mais elle avait l'impression d'en avoir besoin pour affronter le monde extérieur. Elle préférait se cacher derrière ces deux carrés de verre plutôt que d'affronter directement les regards méprisants de son entourage.

Elle passa ses mains sur sa chemise à carreaux bleu marine, comme si cela suffisait pour en ôter les plis qu'elle avait créé en adoptant une mauvaise position de lecture. Puis, elle saisit son sac, y fourra trois livres de poche et se dirigea vers l'accueil où l'attendait habituellement Miss Swift. Le comptoir vide attira l'attention d'Anna : ceci était pour le moins peu commun. Elle le contourna, à la recherche de la vieille femme. Un mug plein de thé à la camomille, le préféré de Miss Swift, reposait sur le bureau, à côté du vieil ordinateur qu'elle utilisait. La blondinette porta le récipient à ses lèvres et grimaça : le thé était glacé.

- Miss Swift ? Appela-t-elle, surprise.

Personne ne lui répondit. Miss Swift s'était donc absentée, et à en juger par la température de son thé, cela faisait un moment. Mais quelque chose dérangeait Anna : Miss Swift n'aura jamais laissé quoi que ce soit traîner. Alors, le mug encore plein l'intriguait. La vieille femme avait-elle eu un problème grave ? En attendant, Anna ne pouvait se décider à laisser la bibliothèque sans surveillance.

La jeune fille s'assit sur le confortable fauteuil habituellement occupé par Miss Swift. Elle sortit son téléphone portable, et composa le numéro de ses parents. Il fallait qu'elle les prévienne, tout de même, qu'elle ne pourrait pas rentrer avant le retour de la bibliothécaire. Ils allaient forcément tenter de la convaincre de revenir à la maison, mais elle ne céderait pas : à la bibliothèque, elle se sentait toute puissante, et dans cet endroit, personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle avait décidé.

- Aucune tonalité ? Laissa-t-elle échapper.

Le téléphone qu'elle tenait à la main glissa lourdement sur le bureau. Comment ça, il n'y avait donc aucun réseau dans la bibliothèque ? En y repensant, les portables étant interdits dans ce style d'établissement, cela n'avait jamais dû déranger personne. A bout de patience, elle tenta de se connecter à internet à l'aide de l'ordinateur. Qui n'affichait aucun réseau.

Ca, par contre, elle savait que c'était anormal. La bibliothèque possédait un site internet, qui était mis à jour régulièrement, à l'aide de cet appareil. Anna le savait, elle avait vu plusieurs fois Miss Swift le faire. Elle leva le nez et regarda au dehors. La pluie s'était arrêtée, et quelques rayons de soleil éclairaient même le bitume. Peut-être y avait-il une panne de réseau ? Mais, que faire, dans ce cas, pour prévenir ses parents ? Et où donc était passé Miss Swift ?

Lasse, elle s'enfonça dans le dossier moelleux du fauteuil. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre ici, après tout. Si ses parents s'inquiétaient, ils n'auraient qu'à venir la chercher, ils savaient parfaitement où elle était. Pour l'instant, Anna n'avait qu'une seule envie : faire un petit somme. Elle s'était couchée très tard pour finir un livre qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de refermer avant d'en connaître la fin, et à présent, elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de se relever. La petite blonde ferma doucement les yeux, se blottit dans le fauteuil, et s'endormit comme une enfant.


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan fumait. Assis sur les escaliers situés derrière la petite maison qu'occupaient ses parents, il vidait simplement son paquet de cigarettes. Il tritura le piercing circulaire qui enserrait une petite partie de sa lèvre lorsqu'il n'en resta plus une seule. Retourner chez lui ? Il n'en avait absolument aucune envie. Sa mère avait à nouveau décidé que son fils ne convenait pas à ses exigences : cette folle était encore pire que son mari. D'un seul coup et sans crier gare, elle avait jeté la guitare d'Ethan. Son bébé, l'amour de sa vie, son instrument qu'il avait eu tant de mal à payer, après avoir économisé pendant plusieurs mois. Tout y était passé : la guitare, l'ampli, le porte-vues contenant les partitions et les paroles de chansons qu'il écrivait, et même le médiator.

Ethan retint une exclamation de rage et ferma les yeux, appuyant son front contre la paume de sa main. Se calmer, il avait juste besoin de se calmer. Et pourquoi, après tout ? Pourquoi se calmer, alors qu'il avait tellement envie de détruire tout ce qui lui passait sous la main ? Passant son doigt dans l'une des déchirures qui ornaient son jean, il tenta tout de même de diminuer la rage qui formait une boule âcre dans sa gorge. S'énerver ne lui servirait à rien. D'un geste las, il balança le paquet de cigarettes vide dans le jardin de ses parents. Cela allait mettre sa mère dans une colère noire lorsqu'elle le découvrirait, et à cette pensée, il eut un sourire.

Lentement, il se mit debout et entreprit de descendre les marches qui le séparaient de la ruelle dans laquelle se trouvait sa maison. Qu'il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir encore appeler "sa" maison, d'ailleurs. Dans l'espoir de se changer les idées, il marcha tranquillement jusqu'au centre ville. Sur le chemin, plusieurs voitures encastrées dans des poteaux, des murs, ou des maisons attirèrent son attention.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? Chuchota-t-il pour lui même.

Il se pencha, observant par la fenêtre, à la recherche de conducteurs blessés, ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Rien, ni personne n'était à l'intérieur. Quelque peu inquiet, Ethan augmenta la vitesse de sa marche. Une fois arrivé à la place principale de la ville, devant la mairie, le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur la présence d'une vingtaine d'enfants sans surveillance que quelque chose le percutait violemment dans le ventre.

Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. L'enfant qui ne regardait pas où il allait pleurait. Ethan, attendri malgré la douleur qui compressait son estomac suite à l'impact avec l'enfant, se pencha vers ce dernier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

De grosses larmes dégoulinaient sur le visage du petit garçon. Il semblait qu'il avait tenté de s'essuyer avec des mains sales, puisque son visage était recouvert de crasse.

- Les parents, ils ont disparu !

Perplexe, Ethan passa la main dans ses cheveux récemment teints en bleu marine et que sa mère détestait plus que tout.

- Comment ça ? Interrogea-t-il.

- C'est pas que les parents, en fait. C'est carrément les gens de plus de seize ans. Du coup, c'est un peu le bordel aussi, mais je suppose que tu le vois déjà par toi-même.

Ethan leva les yeux vers son locuteur. Un adolescent possédant une impressionnante tignasse de cheveux blonds lui faisait face. Ses grands yeux verts plongés dans le regard bleu d'Ethan semblaient attendre de voir sa réaction. Le jeune homme se leva, délaissa finalement le petit Luke qui s'en alla embêter quelqu'un d'autre.

- Sérieusement ? Répondit finalement Ethan. Mais comment c'est possible ?

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant, comme si la situation était tout à fait habituelle, ou qu'elle n'avait rien de grave.

- Ca, j'en sais rien, mec. Et tu sais pas encore ce qui est le pire ?

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Ethan, surpris et ne voyant pas ce qui pouvait être pire que de perdre la totalité des adultes sur une surface aussi grande que celle de Perdido Beach.

Attendant quelques secondes avant de répondre, comme s'il voulait laisser perdurer le suspense, le garçon décrivit un demi-cercle à l'aide de son bras droit.

- Un dôme. On est tous enfermés dans un dôme. Je reviens de l'hôtel Clifftop, où j'étais censé passer mes vacances, et le dôme commence par là. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où il s'étend, mais tout ça me fait franchement flipper.

Ethan le regarda comme si il était devenu fou.

- Mais c'est impossible !

- Et pourtant c'est ce qui est en train d'arriver. (Il lui tendit la main, se décidant enfin à se présenter) Moi c'est Alex, content de te connaître, même si ça aurait été plus sympa dans d'autres conditions.

Ethan lui serra la main.

- Ethan. Ca fait combien de temps que ça dure, tout ça ?

- Au moins deux bonnes heures, répondit Alex en observant l'environnement.

Ethan avait quitté la maison depuis trois heures, qu'il avait passé dehors à fulminer. Une joie jubilatoire s'empara de lui, qu'il se garda bien de montrer : si sa mère n'était plus là, peut être pourrait il récupérer sa guitare ! Il toussa légèrement, attirant l'attention d'Alex.

- J'ai un truc à faire, dit-il.

Il tourna les talons et fit deux pas mais fut rapidement rattrapé par Alex. Ethan soupira : il ne le connaissait pas très bien, mais il espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas le coller longtemps. Ethan avait toujours préférer rester seul et libre de ses mouvements, plutôt que de s'encombrer d'autres personnes.

- J'peux t'accompagner ? Proposa Alex, pas le moins du monde conscient de la lassitude d'Ethan. J'ai pas vraiment envie de rester ici, j'connais personne, et si tu m'abandonnes, j'aurais le choix entre tenir compagnie aux gamins ou aux racailles...

Alex désigna une petite bande d'adolescents derrière lui. Ethan fit la grimace : il les connaissait parfaitement bien. Orc, Howard, et leur petite bande de joyeux compagnons. Des sortes de racailles pitoyables qui passaient leur temps à importuner les honnêtes gens. Observant la réaction d'Ethan, Alex demanda :

- Tu les connais ?

- Malheureusement, oui. Vaut mieux pas traîner ici, ces gens-là ne sont pas d'excellentes fréquentations.

Le petit groupe peu fréquentable s'était armé de deux battes de baseball. Grâce au ciel, ils ne faisaient rien pour l'instant, se contentant de rester assis sur un banc à observer les enfants en bas âges qui erraient un peu partout à la recherche de leurs parents. Une seconde avant qu'Ethan ne prenne la direction de sa maison, il entendit Howard ordonner à un enfant d'aller lui apporter quelque chose à manger. Ethan serra les poings. Cet imbécile avait-il l'intention de faire peur au petits pour les utiliser comme des serviteurs, profitant de l'absence des parents ? Il décida finalement de le laisser faire. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires, et tant qu'il se laissaient mutuellement tranquille, tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, ou presque.

Alex et Ethan remontèrent l'allée qui menait à la maison de ses parents. Devant cette dernière, posée à côté des sacs poubelles, se trouvait tout ce qu'il avait cru perdre à tout jamais : sa guitare, son étui, son ampli, son porte-vues. Sans plus faire attention à son compagnon, Ethan se précipita sur les objets qu'il aimait plus que tout et les toucha du bout des doigts. Ce contact qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais avoir le remplit de bonheur.

- T'es musicien ? Demanda subitement Alex.

Que croyait-il ? Qu'il gardait sa guitare pour décorer sa chambre ? Néanmoins, Ethan retint son sarcasme : il avait pris la trop mauvaise habitude d'être désagréable avec les gens. Les seuls amis qu'il avait étant plus âgés que lui, ils avaient forcément disparus, et il serait bon d'avoir une connaissance à l'intérieur du dôme, aussi il lui répondit simplement :

- Oui.

Alex enfonça les mains dans les poches de son jean gris, regardant Ethan éloigner sa guitare des poubelles, et la glisser dans sa housse, avant de passer la bandoulière sur son épaule pour la porter.

- Bon, que fait-on maintenant ? T'as une idée ?

Ethan n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui, même en l'absence de sa mère. Cet endroit exigu et désordonné lui donnait envie de vomir et lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

- C'est quoi, ce grand bâtiment, là bas ? Demanda Alex.

Ethan suivit son regard. La bibliothèque était un vieil établissement qui avait toujours été là, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Ethan n'y avait jamais mis les pieds : cet endroit était beaucoup trop silencieux pour sa santé mentale.

- La bibliothèque.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont des ordinateurs ? On pourrait essayer de se connecter à internet, voir un peu. J'ai essayé au Clifftop, mais ils étaient protégés par des mots de passe. Et il semblerait que les téléphones portables ne fonctionnent plus.

- Sûrement.

Sans un mot de plus, ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque municipale de Perdido Beach.


	3. Chapter 3

Lena et Lance Archer, les jumeaux aux cheveux noirs, fulminaient dans le bureau de leur père. Ils avaient été emmenés de force à la centrale par leur géniteur, qui souhaitait les faire sortir un peu de chez eux. Scolarisés à domicile, ils passaient leur temps dans leur immense villa se situant sur la colline bordant Perdido Beach. Les deux enfants détestaient accompagner le scientifique qui leur servait de père dans son ennuyeux travail. Ils étaient constamment obligés de rester dans le bureau vide de jeux tant Monsieur Archer était pris par des réunions dites "confidentielles" auxquelles ils ne pouvaient assister.

Lena faisait les cent pas malgré ses haut talons hors de prix. C'était de jolies chaussures à talons noirs compensés, qu'elle adorait, et qu'elle portait si souvent qu'elle ne souffrait même plus après les avoir portées toute la journée. Elle les avait d'ailleurs assortis avec une paire de bas noirs, et une robe d'une couleur tout aussi sombre, courte et sans bretelles. Le tout contrastant avec sa peau blanche, mais allant parfaitement avec ses longs cheveux noirs corbeau. Malgré la haute température signe d'un été chaud, Lena avait toujours porté, et porterait toujours uniquement du noir. Après la mort de sa mère, c'était la moindre des choses que de porter son deuil.

Son frère y accordait moins d'importance et avait revêtu une chemise blanche. Allongé sur la banquette que leur père avait spécialement fait installer pour eux, et la tête appuyée contre l'un des accoudoirs, il s'appliquait à vaincre un boss de jeux vidéos sur sa 3DS. Lena l'observa quelques instants, puis reporta son regard sur l'horloge murale en face d'elle.

"Pas plus d'une heure !" avait lâché leur père, avant de sortir de la pièce, la dernière fois que les jumeaux l'avaient vu. Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heures, et Lena commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer.

- Lance, Papa n'est toujours pas là.

L'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure affichée sur l'écran, histoire de vérifier les dires de sa sœur. Fermant sa console de jeux, il la posa à côté de lui. Une fois que le silence fut complet, ils tendirent l'oreille. Et justement, le silence était complet, comme si la centrale était vide. Alors qu'ils auraient dû entendre les pas des employés dans les couloirs, ou leurs conversations, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Lance se leva lentement.

- Viens, on va voir si on trouve quelqu'un.

Ils marchèrent à travers les couloirs, leurs pas se répercutant dans le bâtiment. Passant devant bon nombre de salles sans voir personne, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : tout le monde avait disparu. Lance réfléchit rapidement : si il n'y avait pas âme qui vive ici, mieux valait retourner chercher leurs effets personnels dans le bureau, et déguerpir à toute vitesse. Il y avait forcément une raison pour laquelle tout le monde était parti, et le jeune homme préférait 100 fois retourner chez lui, et regarder à la télé si quelqu'un donnait des informations, plutôt que de rester dans cet endroit sinistre. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de sa sœur et elle comprit immédiatement ses intentions.

- Oui, renchérit-elle. Rentrons ENFIN à la maison. Je déteste cet endroit. Et tout ce que je demande, c'est un plongeon dans la piscine, il fait beaucoup trop chaud, en dehors du bureau.

- S'il y a un véritable problème, j'ai bien peur que la baignade soit compromise. Imagine que les parents soient vraiment partis : après être passés à la maison, il vaudrait mieux aller en ville.

- On verra, soupira Lena. Rentrons à la maison pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que je souhaite.

Sans lui répondre, Lance se dirigea vers le bureau de son père, suivi par Lena. Les jumeaux rassemblèrent leurs effets personnels, qui consistaient simplement entre les clés de chez eux, leurs téléphones portables, un miroir, et la console de jeux portable de Lance. Après ça, ils sortirent rapidement de la centrale, traversant le parking.

- Hey, mais il y a encore des voitures ! S'étonna Lena.

- Faut croire qu'ils sont partis sans.

Lena jetait souvent des regards aux voitures vides, comme si c'était l'un des indices montrant que la fin du monde était proche. Ils s'approchèrent tous deux de la bordure de l'autoroute. Des véhicules accidentés gisaient un peu partout, d'autres étaient simplement arrêtés, comme si le conducteur était parti s'acheter un encas et allait revenir d'un moment à l'autre. Pourtant, ils ne reviendraient pas, les jumeaux en étaient sûrs.

- Est-ce que tu sais combien il y a de kilomètres, d'ici à la maison ?

Entendant Lena, Lance se stoppa brusquement. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Ni au fait qu'il n'y ait ni taxi, ni bus passant devant la centrale.

- A peu près 25 kilomètres, continua Lena.

Lance ne répondit pas.

- Et à moins que tu veuilles me porter, je ne peux pas marcher 25 kilomètres avec des talons hauts.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Lance se retourna vers elle. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solutions : ils devaient absolument retourner chez eux. Rester perdus au milieu du désert qui abritait plusieurs animaux n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout que la nuit allait bientôt tomber.

- On a pas le choix. Enlève tes chaussures, on va continuer à marcher sur l'autoroute, tu n'auras pas trop mal.

- J'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça... bougonna Lena en s'asseyant sur le sol.

- Allez, dit finalement son frère tandis qu'un gentil sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Si tu es sage, je te porterais, quand tu seras trop fatiguée.

- Bonne idée ! Ca te fera les muscles.

Elle se pencha, défit le lien qui enserrait sa cheville et enleva ses chaussures. Le goudron était chaud sous le tissu de ses bas, qu'elle enleva aussi, à cause de la chaleur et par peur de les abîmer. Elle les fourra dans ses chaussures, attrapa le tout dans sa main droite et entreprit de faire quelques pas. Sentir le bitume presque brûlant sous la plante de ses pieds n'était pas la chose la plus agréable du monde, mais soit : si celui lui permettait de rentrer chez elle, et de piquer une tête dans l'immense piscine, pour pouvoir ensuite se prélasser et bronzer au soleil sur la terrasse, alors elle était prête à le faire.

Lorsqu'elle n'y tint plus, cela faisait quatre heures et demi qu'ils marchaient. Ses jambes refusèrent de la porter une seconde de plus, et elle s'affaissa comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Lance aussi était mal en point, mais il semblait mieux tenir le coup. Du sang maculait la peau blanche de Lena : sa peau s'était tant abîmée en frottant sur le goudron de l'autoroute qu'il ne lui en restait presque plus sur la plante des pieds.

-Laisse moi deux minutes, ordonna-t-elle à Lance. Je vais me relever.

Ce dernier semblait désolé. Il avait maintes fois proposé de lui prêter sa paire de chaussures, prétendant que marcher pieds nus ne le dérangerait pas, et pourtant elle avait refusé à chaque fois. Lance savait qu'elle s'était tout simplement lancé le défi de marcher jusqu'à chez elle : Lena avait toujours été quelqu'un de déterminé, et elle refusait de laisser tomber son objectif.

- Ecoute, Lena. Je sais que tu es une battante, mais tu n'es plus en état de marcher. Et c'est déjà le crépuscule : on ne peut pas rester ici.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il passa son bras sous ses genoux, l'autre sous ses épaules, et il la souleva comme une plume. Lance savait parfaitement que Lena adorait ça : portée ainsi, elle avait toujours l'impression d'être une princesse. Même si, ayant grandi, elle refusait de l'admettre, elle continuait d'apprécier cette situation.

- Et marche plus vite que ça, ordonna-t-elle à Lance pour le taquiner.

- Oui, oui !

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche approximative où Lance avait trébuché plusieurs fois, un batîment émergea sur un des côtés de l'autoroute. Gargantuesque, il surplombait un sentier qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt et menait directement au portail.

- C'est le Pensionnat Coates ? S'enquit Lena.

- Oui, confirma Lance. Mais, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'y aller.

- On s'en fiche ! On est fatîgués tous les deux, et la maison est encore loin : on va là bas, on y trouvera sûrement des adultes. On se reposera, et demain, on rentrera chez nous. Ca te va ?

- Mais...

- Chut. Obéis. On va au Pensionnat.

Le ton de Lena n'admettait aucune discussion. Elle avait toujours été ainsi, toujours aussi... Royale. Arrogante, et autoritaire. Elle aimait diriger depuis toujours, et s'était toujours parfaitement appliquée à donner des ordres à son frère, même si ce dernier savait qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde. C'était tout à fait réciproque, alors il faisait simplement de son mieux pour combler les désirs de son exigente soeur : il se dirigea vers l'entrée du pensionnat, passa le portail entrouvert, et entra dans la cour.


	4. Chapter 4

Quelques rayons du soleil traversaient la baie vitrée de la bibliothèque, et fonçaient se perdre dans les cheveux d'Anna. Sous cette lumière, sa chevelure se transformait en cascade de fils d'or éparpillés sur ses épaules et sur le dossier du grand fauteuil au milieu duquel elle s'était blottie. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, et son visage endormi et innocent rappelaient tout simplement l'apparence d'un ange. Alex s'approcha du comptoir sur la pointe des pieds. Ethan le suivit avec un peu moins de délicatesse.

- Il y a une fille qui dort ! Chuchota Alex, comme si Ethan n'avait pas remarqué.

Alex l'observa quelques secondes. Ethan, se détournant, s'apprêtait à se rendre à la salle d'informatique, mais son camarade le retint par le bras. Le blondinet avait le regard fixé sur la jeune fille, mais ce n'était plus un regard curieux ni même intrigué, c'était un regard démontrant une surprise et une incompréhension pure et simple.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ethan, aussi doucement qu'il en était capable.

- Regarde les accoudoirs, et le dossier du fauteuils. Ils sont recouverts de givre.

Ethan fit le tour du comptoir pour s'approcher, rapidement suivi par Alex. Les deux adolescents se penchèrent et observèrent de plus près. Un peu de neige presque fondue gisait sur le sol. Alex avait raison : le beau tissu rouge du fauteuil de la bibliothécaire était en partie recouvert de glace.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Murmura Alex. On est en été. Et même si on était en hiver, la chaleur de la bibliothèque, et la chaleur humaine de cette fille devraient suffire pour empêcher l'apparition de glace.

- C'est peut-être lié à toutes ces choses étranges...

Les deux garçons se turent, accroupis à côté du fauteuil, en regardant Anna dormir. Sa respiration était calme et sereine, et elle dormait si bien qu'aucun d'eux n'eut le coeur de la réveiller. Finalement, Ethan se releva et se dirigea à nouveau vers la salle d'informatique. Alex le rattrapa rapidement.

- Hey, mec, où tu vas ?

- Eh bien... Chercher un ordinateur, non ?

- On va pas la laisser comme ça, elle doit mourir de froid !

Ethan en doutait fortement : si c'était le cas, son sommeil serait beaucoup plus agité que ça. Néanmoins, il leva simplement les yeux au ciel, signe qu'il n'avait absolument rien à faire de la santé d'une inconnue à qui ils n'avaient jamais adressé la parole.

- Bon, je vais la porter à l'étage, y'a sûrement des matelas ou des petits canapés au coin des livres pour enfants. Je la poserait là bas, mais c'est tout ce que je ferais. Après, on s'occupe de trouver une connexion à internet.

- Bien sûr ! Confirma Alex qui ne quittait pas Anna des yeux une seule seconde.

Ethan étant plus musclé et plus fort qu'Alex, c'était à lui qu'était revenue la tâche de porter la jeune fille jusqu'à l'étage. A peine commença-t-il à la soulever qu'elle ouvrit grand les yeux, le regardant avec des yeux ronds. Prévisible, et pourtant Ethan ne s'y attendait pas et la lâcha purement et simplement. La petite blonde retomba violemment sur le sol et se cogna la tête contre le bureau en voulant se relever. Assise par terre, elle se frottait la tête et les côtes. Ethan n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser que déjà, Alex s'accroupissait à côté d'elle et tentait d'engager la conversation.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il. Ce rustre ne t'a pas trop blessée ?

Ethan leva les yeux au ciel. "Rustre". Qui donc employait toujours ce mot ? A part les adolescents qui tentent de draguer en piochant au hasard des phrases dans les romans à l'eau de rose ? Anna, plus effrayée que rassurée, recula de deux bons mètres.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Moi c'est Alex. Et lui, c'est...

- Ethan, répondit calmement l'intéressé.

Anna leva les yeux vers lui, mais resta totalement silencieuse. Des inconnus visiblement très peu intéressés par l'amour des livres avaient pénétré dans son petit sanctuaire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient là, et n'avaient aucune envie de le savoir. Anna détestait les autres adolescents et avait toujours cherché à s'en éloigner. Ce lieu silencieux était l'endroit où aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient l'atteindre, et ces deux-là avaient ignoré cet état de fait et étaient entrés.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Alex, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

La petite blonde hésita à lui répondre. Et si ils faisaient partie de la famille de Miss Swift, et qu'ils étaient venus l'informer sur l'état de la vieille dame ? Elle se mordit la lèvre un instant, signe qu'elle était en proie à un trouble intérieur, et répondit finalement :

- Anna.

- Tu es venue te réfugier ici à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé en ville ? S'enquit Ethan.

- Pardon ?

L'adolescent n'arrivait décidément pas à concevoir le fait que quelqu'un puisse volontairement passer du temps dans cet endroit empli d'ennui et de silence. En voyant l'expression d'Anna, ils surent immédiatement qu'elle ne savait pas du tout de quoi ils parlaient. Ethan prit le temps de lui expliquer.

- Les adultes ont disparu. Tous. Il n'y en a plus aucun, ni en ville, ni ici, semble-t-il. Et un dôme recouvre la ville. Il part du Clifftop, mais on ne sait pas encore jusqu'où il va.

Anna resta sans voix. Elle n'y croyait pas le moins du monde. Voulant se relever, elle posa la main sur le bureau afin de s'y appuyer. Du givre recouvrit le bois jusqu'à dix centimètres autour des doigts de la blondinette. Elle retira immédiatement sa main et fixa ce phénomène, interdite.

- Ca, tu le faisait aussi en dormant, déclara Alex. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est ni par quoi c'est provoqué, mais il semble que rien ne soit normal par ici.

- C'est... C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Je suis capable de créer de la glace ? Demanda Anna, plus pour elle-même que pour les deux autres.

- Semblerait-il que oui.

Elle se décida finalement à lever les yeux et à croiser leur regard. Un sourire ornait ses lèvres.

- C'est un beau cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de Dieu, déclara-t-elle.

- C'est ton anniversaire ?

Ethan faisait mine de s'intéresser à elle pour éviter qu'elle ne se sente mal-à-l'aise. Pourtant, elle lui tapait sur les nerfs, avec son calme bien trop exagéré. Elle parlait doucement, d'une voix faible. Elle donnait à Ethan l'impression qu'elle était aussi fragile qu'un papillon : un seul léger choc et tout partait en morceaux.

- Oui. J'ai quatorze ans.

- Oh, moi aussi ! S'exclama Alex, comme si c'était la chose la plus incroyable qu'il n'ait jamais entendue. Et toi, Ethan ?

- Quinze ans et demi.

- A six mois près, t'aurais disparu avec les autres...

Ethan se désintéressa de ses camarades pour se diriger vers la salle informatique. Les ordinateurs étaient tous allumés, affichant tous le bureau. Il s'installa et entreprit d'ouvrir une fenêtre de Google Chrome.

"Impossible d'afficher la page demandée."

Les télévisions ne marcheraient sans doute pas non plus. Ils n'avaient donc aucun contact avec l'extérieur... Ethan avait été plutôt tranquille jusque là, mais le sérieux de cette situation commençait véritablement à l'inquiéter. Il se leva, allant rejoindre Alex, qui se lançait dans un monologue, espérant attirer l'attention de la jeune fille à ses côtés qui gardait un silence gêné.

- Aucun réseau. Je n'ai qu'une seule expression pour décrire cette situation : franchement, ça craint.

- Tu l'as dit, l'ami ! Confirma Alex.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, alors ? S'écria Anna.

Elle avait beau se trouver à la bibliothèque, elle se sentait de moins en moins en sécurité.

- Allons en ville, proposa Alex. Peut être qu'il y a du nouveau là bas, ou que les gens ont plus d'informations que nous.

Anna hocha la tête. Oui, mieux valait quitter cet endroit. Dieu lui avait fait un don, un don qui lui permettrait d'avoir enfin du courage pour affronter le monde extérieur. Elle voulait s'en montrer digne, plus que tout au monde. Même si elle restait mal-à-l'aise auprès d'eux, elle sentait qu'Ethan et Alex n'étaient pas hostiles. Elle pouvait leur faire confiance, du moins elle espérait.

- Tu viens avec nous ? Lui demanda Ethan.

Il espérait secrètement qu'elle refuse, mais proposait par pure politesse. A son grand regret, elle accepta. Néanmoins, l'idée qu'elle puisse provoquer un phénomène aussi étrange que la création de glace l'intriguait. Il ne voulait pas l'assaillir de questions, mais il devait bien admettre que ça l'intéressait, et qu'il avait envie d'en savoir plus.

- Oui, je veux vous accompagner, et comprendre ce qu'il se passe. (Elle marqua une pause.) Ah, attendez quelques instants !

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir, fouilla le bureau et en sortit un trousseau de clés : celles qui verrouillaient la porte de la bibliothèque. Anna n'aurait accepté pour rien au monde que la bibliothèque reste ouverte et sans aucune surveillance. Ils sortirent tous les trois, refermant la porte derrière eux.


	5. Chapter 5

Les élèves à problèmes du Pensionnat Coates ne faisaient pas peur à Lena. Une fois le portail passé, elle donna une pichenette sur le front de son frère.

- Pose-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta, et elle retint un léger gémissement de douleur en posant les pieds sur le sol plein de graviers. Sa peau la faisait encore souffrir, mais elle s'assit sur le sol, lécha son pouce pour y déposer de la salive et entreprit d'essuyer le sang qui maculait sa peau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Lance. Attends, dès qu'on arrivera, on ira à l'infirmerie du pensionnat, et tu...

- T'occupe, le coupa Lena. Je prépare mon entrée en scène.

Lance lâcha un long soupir en comprenant ce qu'elle désirait faire. Une fois toute trace de sang disparue, elle enfila à nouveau ses bas, puis ses chaussures. Elle se releva, chancela quelques pas, puis se tint droite, retrouvant toute sa dignité. Lance savait pertinemment qu'elle souffrait le martyre, mais c'était quelque chose que Lena ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire. Même si la douleur lui transperçait les jambes, elle voulait toujours impressioner et intimider les gens. Faire une première impression grandiose. Lance trouvait ça tout simplement idiot, mais il la laissa faire.

- Tiens moi la main, s'il te plaît. Pas parce que j'ai mal, non, c'est pas du tout ça ! Juste que... Rien, donne moi la main et c'est tout.

- Si tu veux, soupira Lance en obéissant aux ordres de sa soeur.

L'adolescent était parfaitement au courant que sa soeur mentait, mais il ne releva pas, pour ne pas la gêner. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les rendant plus lisses qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, et entreprit de marcher vers l'entrée du pensionnat.

- J'arrive pas à croire ce que tu es en train de faire, déclara Lance.

- Quoi donc ?

- Marcher sur des talons alors que tes pieds étaient en sang. Juste pour faire bonne impression.

- Lance ! Tu ne sais donc pas que tout se base sur une bonne impression ? C'est sur une première impression que les gens te jugeront par la suite. Si ils me voient arriver dans tes bras, en sang, l'air hagard, que penseront-ils ? Celle-ci est faible, elle ne posera pas de problème. Mais ce n'est pas le cas : je ne suis pas faible. Je peux leur faire avaler leur langue rien qu'en posant le regard sur eux. Je veux qu'ils soient impressionés. Qu'ils n'osent pas me résister, qu'ils n'osent pas protester. Et tout ça, ça part d'une première bonne impression.

- Lena... On s'en fiche, des élèves du Pensionnat. C'est quoi, ton but ? Demain, on sera partis, tu ne les reverras jamais !

Lena lâcha brusquement sa main, signe qu'elle était vexée. Il ne comprenait donc pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer ?

- Les adultes ont disparu, et ça m'étonnerait que ça n'ait eu lieu qu'à la centrale, sinon quelqu'un serait venu nous chercher. Les enfants sont tous perdus. Ca m'étonnerait que les élèves de Coates restent tranquillement dans leur pensionnat. Ils vont aller en ville, se mêler aux autres. S'il n'y a personne pour diriger, ce sera le chaos. Mais ce ne sera pas le cas, puisque je suis là.

- Tu... Tu veux prendre le contrôle de la ville ?

La jeune fille fit la grimace et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu sembles penser que je veux réduire les gens en esclavage, ou je ne sais quoi ! Non. Je veux simplement rétablir l'ordre. Empêcher que des gens pillent les restes de nourriture, aider les enfants qui sont à présent orphelins, juste établir des règles ! Je ne veux pas "régner". Je veux être utile. C'est peut-être notre seule occasion de faire quelque chose d'important de nos vies.

Son regard était à présent doux, innocent. Lance connaissait sa soeur : elle disait la vérité. Elle voulait aider, certes. Elle était convaincue d'avoir envie de ça juste pour venir en aide aux enfants dans le besoin. Mais une fois qu'elle aurait obtenu des responsabilités, tout ça allait lui monter à la tête. Lance secoua la tête. Inutile de penser à ce genre de chose. Peut-être même que des adultes les attendaient simplement à Coates. Ils poussèrent la porte de l'école en entrèrent.

Au début, ils ne trouvèrent personne. L'accueil de l'établissement était visiblement abandonné, alors ils poussèrent jusqu'aux couloirs. Marchant un peu au hasard, ils arrivèrent finalement à la cafétéria, où tous les élèves semblaient s'être rassemblés. Une petite cinquantaine d'adolescents présidée par un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui les surplombait, assis sur une table.

- Bon, proposa-t-il, n'ayant pas remarqué l'arrivée des jumeaux. Demain, on prendra les voitures, et on ira à Perdido Beach. SURTOUT, il faut leur faire bonne impression. C'est particulièrement important. Il faut qu'ils ait assez confiance en moi pour m'accepter comme maire de la ville.

Lance lança un regard en coin à sa soeur qui resta inexpressive. Sans dire un mot, elle s'approcha de la foule. En l'apercevant, les adolescents intrigués s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer. Savourant le fait d'obtenir l'attention de tout le monde, elle s'avança vers ce qui semblait être leur chef. Lance trouvait simplement impressionnant le fait qu'elle arrive à marcher avec tant d'assurance. Le silence se fit dans la salle.

- Je vous présente mes plus sincères salutations, commença-t-elle de sa voix cristalline. Je m'appelle Lena Archer, et voici mon frère jumeau, Lance. Nous venons de la centrale nucléaire, et ignorons tout des événements actuels... Quelqu'un pourrait-il éclairer notre lanterne ?

Elle se tournait vers l'adolescent brun, et lui demandait très explicitement une réponse. Son regard fier sembla très mal accueilli par ce dernier, mais son expression restait polie.

- Caine Soren. Nous ne savons pas non plus ce qu'il se passe vraiment, à part que les adultes ont disparu et que nous sommes enfermés dans un dôme.

Cette fois, Lena affichait clairement une expression choquée.

- Eh oui, princesse. Un dôme. Ca doit briser toutes tes croyances et tes préjugés, sur le monde, ça non ? Parce que ça a brisé les nôtres, fit une voix narquoise dans son dos.

Lena se retourna, nez à nez avec l'incarnation de l'élégance. Une jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux foncés, de la même taille que Lena qui portait pourtant des talons hauts. L'inconnue la scrutait du regard, et Lena détestait ça, mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux. L'inconnue lui tendit finalement la main, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Diana Ladris.

Lena lui serra la main. En relevant les yeux vers Diana, elle remarqua un changement dans son regard, une petite ombre passant dans ses yeux noisette. Mais elle n'avait que faire de son état d'esprit et se détourna rapidement, s'approchant de son frère.

- Pourrions-nous loger ici cette nuit ? Demanda finalement Lance. Nous venons de la centrale à pied, et nous sommes quelque peu fatigués.

- Oh, bien sûr ! S'écria Caine. Seulement... (Il descendit de la table, s'approcha très près des jumeaux et chuchota) N'auriez-vous pas développé des dons, comment dire ? Des dons particuliers ?

Où diable voulait-il en venir ? Se demandèrent simultanément les jumeaux. Son léger sourire ne leur disait rien qui vaille. Et de quoi parlait-il ?

- De quelle genre ? Demanda Lance.

- Des aptitudes étranges, répondit Diana. Ce que les gens appelleraient de la magie.

Lena croisa les bras devant sa poitrine, un sourire incrédule sur ses lèvres.

- Sincèrement ? Vous nous demandez sincèrement si nous sommes des magiciens ? Vous vous croyez à Poudlard, ou quoi ?

- C'est très sérieux, déclara Caine qui ne souriait plus du tout. Alors, est-ce le cas ?

Lance se rendit compte à ce moment précis qu'ils étaient à présent seuls tous les quatre dans la salle. Une observation plus poussée de la pièce lui démontra qu'il s'était trompé : il restait, excepté eux, une seule personne dans la salle. Appuyé contre un mur loin d'eux, c'était un adolescent plutôt grand et aux cheveux blonds/roux. Il semblait simplement attendre.

Lena n'aimait pas du tout l'attitude de Caine, et encore moins celle de Diana. Elle leva le menton d'un air fier, passa la main dans ses cheveux, et reporta son regard sur ses interlocuteurs. Leur hostilité était presque palpable. Lui, maire de Perdido Beach ? Il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil.

- Je ne sais pas où vous voulez en venir, mais je n'apprécie pas votre attitude, déclara-t-elle. Mon frère et moi allons prendre congé : finalement, nous allons retourner chez nous. Merci de votre accueil si chaleureux.

Elle cracha le dernier mot avec mépris. Saisissant la main de son frère, elle fit volte-face et marcha vers la sortie. Dissimulée sous le bruit de son pas rageur, elle entendit la voix douce de Diana déclarer :

- Elle a trois barres.

- Vous ne partirez pas d'ici, dit Caine.

Lena se retourna vers eux et retint un rire sarcastique. Il pensait sincèrement pouvoir les empêcher d'agir à leur guise ? Cet adolescent au complexe de supériorité ? Quelle bonne plaisanterie ! Lance observa le garçon inconnu du fond de la salle esquisser un mouvement, et s'avancer lentement vers eux. Il s'en désintéressa totalement lorsque Caine tendit le bras vers l'une des tables de la cafétéria et que cette dernière s'envola et se déposa devant la porte, bloquant la sortie. Lena tentait de ne pas paraître surprise ou impressionnée, mais c'était plutôt difficile.

- Drake, lança Caine. Nos invités veulent abuser de notre générosité en nous manquant de respect. Il faudrait s'occuper d'eux.

Une lueur joyeuse brillait dans le regard de Drake. Lena, pour une fois, était franchement intimidée. Elle tenta de mettre ses sentiments de côté et le regarda dans les yeux. L'impressioner, il fallait l'impressioner. Lena était convaincue d'une seule chose : si il arrivait jusqu'à elle et son frère, il allait leur faire mal. Très mal.

- Ne fais pas un pas de plus, ordonna-t-elle à Drake. Si tu t'approches, tu devras en subir les conséquences, aussi désastreuses soient-elles.

Elle bluffait avec une telle conviction que même Caine se demanda quel était son pouvoir. Se pouvait-il qu'elle le connaisse, finalement ? A la grande surprise de toute la petite assemblée, Drake stoppa sa marche tranquille et haussa les épaules.

- A tes ordres, dit-il simplement.

Sous les regards incrédules de tous les adolescents présents, il fit demi-tour et sortit par la porte située derrière Caine et Diana, qui en avaient le souffle coupé.

- Quel idiot ! S'exclama Diana. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Lena ne se laissa pas démonter. C'était sa chance. Elle se rapprocha de Caine, planta son regard dans le sien et ordonna :

- Quant à toi, tu vas nous laisser partir immédiatement. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait avec cette table, ni comment tu l'as fait, mais tu vas le refaire. Et tu vas débloquer cette sortie.

- D'accord.

Diana comprit immédiatement. Cette fille, elle pouvait contrôler l'esprit des gens pour se faire obéir. Dès qu'elle donnait un ordre, il était tout de suite exécuté. Caine n'échappa pas à la règle et déplaça rapidement la table. C'en était terrifiant. Sous le regard haineux de Caine et tandis que Diana gardait sagement le silence, les deux jumeaux sortirent triomphalement de la pièce.


	6. Chapter 6

- Vous avez entendu ? S'écria une gamine s'adressant à ses amies. Sam Temple vient de sauver une petite fille d'un incendie !

Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça, et le petit trio s'en rendait bien compte en marchant vers le centre-ville. Ils cheminaient en silence, et ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'Alex, n'y tenant plus, demanda :

- Mais QUI est Sam Temple ?

- Un héros, semblerait-il, répondit Ethan qui n'y croyait pas une seconde.

- Oh, je le connais ! S'exclama Anna. C'est Sam du Bus, il est dans mon collège. Il y a quelques années, un bus scolaire transportait toute une classe, et le chauffeur a eu une crise cardiaque au volant. Sam a pris la situation en main, a garé le bus et a appelé les secours.

Elle semblait vraiment impressionnée par ces exploits. Ethan et Alex firent tous les deux la moue, en parfaite synchronisation.

- J'espère que c'est pas le genre de mec prétentieux super fier de lui... déclara Alex.

Anna garda le silence. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de discuter avec des gens de son âge qui semblaient un tant soit peu tolérer sa présence, et elle avait peur de tout gâcher en disant une bêtise. C'était à la fois stressant et apaisant, d'avoir des gens avec qui discuter. En arrivant vers la supérette, ils croisèrent Orc et sa bande. Anna se raidit, puis tenta de se faire toute petite, sans succès. Elle était l'un de leurs souffres-douleurs favoris.

- Hey, freak ! Lança Howard.

La petite blonde, qui avait tenté de les dépasser rapidement, s'arrêta brusquement, leur tournant le dos. Au bout de deux pas, Alex et Ethan, qui se rendirent compte qu'elle ne les suivait plus, se retournèrent. La jeune fille avait les yeux fixés sur le sol, et se mordait la lèvre, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Alex s'approcha d'elle.

- C'est toi qu'ils viennent d'appeler comme ça ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Ethan soupira. Tout ça les ralentissait et l'ennuyait fermement. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas leur faire face, pour une fois ? Incapable de bouger, elle gardait les yeux fixés sur le sol. Alex allait forcément jouer son héros et la défendre, ça allait créer une bonne bagarre au cours de laquelle il allait forcément perdre, et tout ça finirait en catastrophe. Howard s'approcha, puisqu'Anna ne répondait pas.

- Oui, c'est elle que j'ai appelée comme ça, dit-il. Un problème ?

Il le provoquait délibérément, et Alex s'en rendait bien compte. Anna releva brusquement la tête. Non, rien ne devait être comme avant : elle ne pouvait pas continuer à s'incliner comme dans le passé. Elle ne voulait pas réveler son don devant tout le monde, bien sûr, et ne pouvait l'utiliser ici. Mais elle devait en tirer du courage. Elle était capable de tout geler sur place. Il ne lui faisait pas peur. Enfin, presque pas.

D'un seul coup, elle posa ses deux mains sur le torse d'Howard et le poussa de toutes ses forces. Ne s'y attendant pas, il bascula en arrière et tomba lourdement sur les fesses. Tétanisée, la petite blonde n'osait plus bouger. C'est lorsque le garçon au visage de fouine saisit sa batte de baseball qu'Alex attrapa la main d'Anna et partit en courant, aux côtés d'Ethan. Howard, ni personne de leur petite bande de racailles ne prit la peine de les poursuivre.

- J'vais te choper, la prochaine fois, et tu regretteras d'être née ! S'écria Howard tandis qu'ils sprintaient vers le centre-ville.

Essoufflés, ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'Eglise. Anna s'assit sur les marches qui menaient au sanctuaire ancien, tandis que les deux garçons restaient debout à côté d'elle, reprenant leur souffle. Anna était bouleversée. Elle l'avait fait, elle avait résisté ! Elle n'avait pas plié devant son ennemi, comme n'importe quel personnage de fictions qu'elle adorait. Ses mains et ses jambes tremblaient, mais elle souriait. Anna était tout simplement au comble du bonheur.

- J'aurais jamais cru que tu ferais ça, déclara Ethan, au bout d'un long moment de silence.

Et il était sincère. Pour une fois, depuis qu'ils l'avaient trouvée endormie dans la bibliothèque, il avait admiré son courage. Ce n'était pas grand chose, bien sûr, mais il était jusque là convaincu qu'elle en était incapable. La petite blondinette remontait tout doucement dans l'estime de l'adolescent.

- T'as géré ! La félicita Alex. Franchement, tu lui a cloué le bec, à ce minus.

- M-merci !

Elle balaya la grande place d'un regard. Assis par terre dans l'herbe, aux côtés d'Astrid Ellison et d'un garçon qu'elle voyait souvent mais dont elle ne se rappelait pas le nom, Anna aperçut Sam Temple. Elle tira doucement le bas du t-shirt d'Alex, qui se pencha vers elle pour qu'elle lui chuchote à l'oreille.

- Regarde, c'est lui, Sam.

Ethan aussi, ayant remarqué le petit manège d'Anna, avait le regard fixé sur l'adolescent. Alex se redressa et l'observa aussi. Au bout d'une seconde, il déclara :

- Eh bien, allons voir ce héros !

- Hey, non, attends ! S'écria Anna.

Il ne l'écouta pas et avança vers Sam et ses amis. Anna se mordit la lèvre : elle n'avait pas envie de se faire remarquer à nouveau aujourd'hui, une fois était bien suffisante ! Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle vit qu'il engageait facilement la conversation avec ses interlocuteurs, elle se leva et le rejoignit, suivie d'Ethan.

- Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se passe, disait Sam d'un air las, comme si on lui avait posé la question des dizaines de fois.

- Personne ne sait ce qui se passe, continua Astrid. Je pense que vous devriez juste rentrer chez vous, et pour le reste, on verra demain. La nuit va bientôt tomber.

Un regard vers le ciel crépusculaire confirma cet état de fait. Peu convaincu, Alex décida de s'asseoir entre Sam et le garçon dont Anna venait de se rappeller le nom : Quinn. Ethan et elle, pourtant, restaient campés sur leurs jambes, ne sachant quoi faire, silencieux.

- Peut-être, dit Alex. Mais tout le monde a besoin d'un chef, ici, et les enfants vont forcément choisir Sam. Alors je voulais m'assurer qu'il se rende vraiment compte de ce qu'il se passe et qu'il soit au courant d'absolument tout.

C'était sûrement la première fois depuis qu'ils l'avaient rencontré qu'Ethan et Anna voyaient Alex aussi sérieux. Peut être n'était-il pas un joyeux luron vivant au jour le jour comme ils le pensaient tous les deux, finalement. Les premières impressions sont parfois trompeuses. Astrid, intriguée par son ton, demanda :

- Absolument tout ? Tu es au courant de quelque chose que nous ne savons pas déjà ?

Alex se pencha, comme si il voulait dire un secret, et murmura :

- Des gens développent d'étranges capacités.

- Comme quoi ? S'enquit Astrid.

- Ca ressemble un peu à de la sorcellerie. La création de givre par simple pression sur un objet, par exemple, fit Alex en haussant les épaules.

Anna se raidit. Il n'avait pas dit son nom, mais il avait révélé son don. La seule chose qu'elle espérait, c'était que Sam, Astrid ou Quinn soient déjà au courant pour ce type de mutation et ne la traitent pas comme une sorcière. C'était la chose qu'elle redoutait particulièrement à ce moment précis.

- C'est ridicule ! S'exclama Quinn.

Sam restait silencieux, le regard fixé sur ses mains jointes devant lui. Ethan, de par son attitude, en conclut qu'il tentait de cacher le fait qu'il sache quelque chose sur cette histoire.

- C'était juste pour vous prévenir, conclut Alex.

Sans un mot de plus, il se leva, et entraînant ses deux amis à sa suite, il quitta ainsi Sam, Astrid et Quinn. Ils marchèrent une minute ou deux en silence, puis Ethan déclara d'un ton calme :

- On est pas plus avancés.

Alex haussa les épaules.

- Au moins, même si ils ne nous ont pas cru, ils ne pourront pas dire qu'ils n'avaient pas été prévenus.

- Sam... commença Anna. Sam savait quelque chose, ça se voyait. Il doit avoir un pouvoir, lui aussi. Même si j'ignore lequel.

Ethan lui jeta un regard en coin. Elle l'avait donc remarqué ? Il ne la pensait pas aussi observatrice.

- La nuit est en train de tomber, reprit-elle. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

Elle habitait tout juste deux rues plus loin. Alex fit la grimace : n'ayant nulle part ailleurs où aller, il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer au Clifftop, à plusieurs kilomètres. En espérant d'ailleurs que l'hôtel n'ait pas été pillé et vandalisé. Ethan, lui, n'en menait pas large non plus. Il détestait la maison de ses parents, toujours en désordre, sale et pleine de moisissures. Mais après tout, il n'avait pas le choix. Anna les observa tour à tour, et puis, remarquant leur gêne, déclara :

- Il vaut peut être mieux qu'on reste ensemble. J'ai une chambre d'ami et un canapé-lit. Vous voulez venir chez moi ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait osé demander ce genre de chose. En temps normal, elle aurait tremblé, aurait bafouillé, et serait simplement rentrée chez elle. "J'ai grandi !" en conclut-elle.

- C'est d'accord, accepta Alex. Ce sera beaucoup plus sympa que de dormir tout seul à l'hôtel, près de la paroi de ce dôme qui me file les chocottes. (Il jeta un regard à Ethan et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, comme s'il était son meilleur ami.) Et bien sûr, Ethan va venir aussi ! Hein, Ethan ?

Son ton n'admettait aucune réplique.

- Je suppose que oui, dit simplement l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus marine.


	7. Chapter 7

Conscient d'enfoncer une porte ouverte, Lance déclara :

- Il fait nuit.

L'immensité sombre de la nuit avait recouvert tout leur environnement. Quelques étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, tels des diamants éparpillés sur une couverture foncée. Sans un seul regard vers la beauté du ciel nocture, Lena sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et activa la fonction lampe torche.

Tu peux marcher ? Demanda son frère.

- Je peux. Tu m'as portée pendant longtemps, ma peau a eu le temps de se reposer. Pas complètement, bien sûr, mais je devrais être capable de me déplacer jusqu'à la maison sans m'écrouler à cause de la douleur.

Même si tout ça allait faire mal, très mal, pensait-elle sans le dire. Elle ne sut même pas combien de temps ils mirent pour arriver jusqu'à chez eux, mais lorsque le portail automatique s'ouvrit lentement, elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Les deux enfants se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, et Lena faillit défaillir en posant les pieds sur le tapis moelleux. Lance la retint de justesse, et elle se laissa finalement tomber sur le canapé en cuir. Son frère s'installa rapidement à ses côtés.

- Je tombe de fatigue... dit-il.

- M'en parle pas, rétorqua-t-elle. Il y a quatre heures, j'aurais tout donné pour faire un petit passage dans le jacuzzi, mais là, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est aller me coucher.

- Moi aussi. Mais avant ça, on va faire quelque chose pour tes pieds.

Il se leva, montant au premier étage, à la recherche de quelques bandages dans la pharmacie. La villa des jumeaux était tout simplement immense : possédant une piscine, un jacuzzi, une salle de sport et plus de chambres qu'ils n'en avaient besoin, elle était dotée d'une vie imprenable sur la mer. Lena regretta presque tout ce luxe en réalisant que, du fait de sa surface, la cuisine était bien trop éloignée de l'entrée à son goût. Néanmoins, elle enfila une paire de chaussons tout doux et se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine. Là, elle se servit un grand verre de jus de fruit multivitaminé, et se hissa sur la table pour s'y asseoir, laissant ses jambes pendre d'un côté tandis qu'elle attendait son frère.

- C'est bon, j'ai tout, l'informa ce dernier en arrivant.

Il posa un genou à terre devant elle, et posant tout son matériel, entreprit de désinfecter les blessures. A chaque fois qu'il faisait un faux mouvement, Lena poussait un léger gémissement de douleur, alors il engagea la discussion pour lui changer les idées. De plus, il avait quelque chose qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment.

- Tu te rappelles, tout à l'heure, commença-t-il. Quand Diana et Caine nous ont parlé de pouvoirs, ce genre de chose...

- Oui ! Quelle idée. Les élèves du Pensionnat Coates ont vraiment un sérieux problème. Je ne sais pas comment Caine a fait pour soulever cette table à distance, mais je suis sûre que c'était une énorme mise en scène.

- Sauf qu'ils n'avaient aucunement l'intention de te laisser partir, et pourtant ils l'ont fait.

Il releva les yeux, croisa le regard de sa soeur pendant une seconde, et se concentra à nouveau sur son ouvrage. Intriguée, Lena se décida finalement à lui demander :

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Lance ?

- Le fait qu'ils t'aient obéi est anormal. Ils n'ont pas eu le choix, parce que tu leur a ordonné de te laisser t'en aller. Et le "Trois barres" de Diana, ça ne t'intrigue pas ? Ne serait-ce pas un indicatif de la puissance d'un pouvoir ? Je vais te dire ce que je pense. Je pense qu'ils ne sont pas totalement fous, et que ce genre de manifestation "magique" n'est pas si anormale que ça, quand on pense qu'on est une énorme bande d'enfants enfermés sans adultes sous un dôme.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Lena, saisissant son verre, but une gorgée de jus de fruits, et Lance se releva, ayant enfin terminé de bander les pieds de sa soeur. Ils se scrutèrent quelques instants du regard sans rien dire.

- Tu penses que j'ai un pouvoir ? Demanda finalement Lena.

- Je pense que tu es capable de forcer les gens à exécuter tes ordres.

Lena pencha la tête en arrière, observant le plafond. Impossible, c'était impossible, et pourtant les arguments de son frère étaient tout à fait justes et bien placés. Elle ne répondait pas, alors Lance continua :

- Tu n'as qu'à essayer sur moi. Demande moi quelque chose, et je refuserais de le faire.

Elle se redressa, reportant à nouveau son regard sur lui. Lena plongea son regard dans celui de Lance, et d'une voix décidée, déclara :

- Révèle moi un secret que tu caches depuis longtemps. Je t'ordonne de me dire quelque chose que tu ne m'as jamais dit.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé Maman, et sa mort ne m'a pas affecté le moins du monde.

Lena sursauta et faillit tomber de la table. Choquée par cette révélation, elle ouvrit des grands yeux ronds.

- Q-Quoi ?

- Non non ! S'exclama Lance, paniqué. Je ne voulais pas le dire... Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. Tu l'aimais tellement, et tu as été bouleversée par sa mort. Je refusais d'aggraver les choses en t'avouant ça.

Lena baissa la tête. Elle détestait repenser à sa mère. L'impression qu'elle était partie trop tôt, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de passer tout le temps qu'elle aurait dû avec elle, qu'elle aurait dû vivre encore était toujours bien trop présente. Lena prit son visage dans ses mains pour cacher les sentiments qu'elle ressentait à son frère.

- Pourquoi... ? Balbutia-t-elle. Pourquoi tu ne l'aimais pas ?

Attrapant une chaise de sa main droite et s'installant dessus, Lance prit une grande inspiration.

- Tu ne t'en es peut être pas rendue compte, parce que nous étions tous les deux jeunes lorsqu'elle est morte, et qu'à cette époque, on ne fait pas attention, mais elle ne m'a jamais aimé non plus. C'était une femme assoiffée de pouvoir, et elle l'a été jusqu'à sa mort. Elle a toujours voulu obtenir plus, même si cela entrait en contradiction avec notre bien-être. Elle était proche de toi, mais pas de moi. Elle me démontrait clairement du mépris chaque fois où elle me voyait. Je n'étais pas une fille, et je ne pouvais pas devenir comme elle. Je suppose que c'est ce qui la gênait chez moi. Elle a essayé de t'inculquer des valeurs idiotes, comme quoi le pouvoir ou la puissance passent avant tout. Et je sais que maintenant, tout ce que tu fais, comme vouloir prendre le contrôle de la ville, ou t'opposer au chef du Pensionnat Coates, c'est juste parce que tu penses qu'elle aurait été fière de toi. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de sa fierté, Lena ! Tu n'as pas besoin de puissance, de pouvoir, ou de responsabilités. Tu as juste besoin de vivre pour toi, et pas pour elle.

Lena se décida finalement à le regarder dans les yeux. Ceux de la jeune fille était rouges et bouffis, comme si elle était à deux doigts de pleurer, et Lance était sûre que c'était le cas. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de le montrer, lorsqu'elle était triste, mais elle avait eu une longue journée, et parler de sa mère était la chose qui lui apportait le plus de tristesse.

- Je ne le savais pas.

- Je sais, et j'ai tout fait pour que tu ne sois pas au courant.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, elle ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec toi. Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas... Elle était toujours gentille avec moi.  
>Je ne te demande pas de ne plus l'aimer.<p>

Sans répondre, Lena descendit de la table. Son frère se leva, et ils s'étreignirent en fermant les yeux, comme si le monde pouvait disparaître sans qu'ils n'en aient rien à faire. Lena prit une grande inspiration, laissant le parfum de Lance envahir ses sens olfactifs. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, Lena déclara :

- Nous aurons une longue journée demain. Allons nous coucher.

- D'accord.


	8. Chapter 8

Ce matin-là, Anna avait décidé de lâcher ses cheveux. Retombant gracieusement sur ses épaules en jolies ondulations, c'était la première fois que la jeune fille les libérait ainsi, et qu'elle avait l'intention de sortir. Elle voulait être jolie, pour une fois. Elle voulait que ses nouveaux amis n'aient pas honte d'elle. La petite blonde avait même fait un léger effort vestimentaire et tenté d'assortir sa tenue : un débardeur bleu marine, un short noir, et une paire de confortables bottines bleues. Au moment de poser ses lunettes sur son nez, elle hésita. Elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin, sauf pour éviter le regard des gens. En avait-elle toujours envie ? Les verres rectangulaires à bords larges, noirs, et sécurisants lui auraient tendu les bras, si ils en avaient.

- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle à son reflet dans le miroir. Un petit pas à la fois.

D'un geste, elle posa ses lunettes sur son nez et sortit de la salle de bains. Son petit appartement, qui avait autrefois appartenu à ses parents, abritait à présent deux adolescents qui dormaient profondément. N'osant pas les réveiller, elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds et sortit dans la rue. Les rayons du soleil caressaient doucement la peau d'Anna, tandis qu'elle avançait à travers les ruelles de Perdido Beach. Elle avait abandonné ses camarades dans l'espoir d'avoir un petit-déjeuner convenable. Il y avait bien sûr chez elle quelques paquets de biscuits, et du chocolat chaud, mais, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'accueillir les invités, elle avait l'intention d'aller chercher quelque chose de plus ragoûtant. Peut être des pâtisseries, ou quelque chose du genre.

Elle tourna à l'angle de la rue, se dirigeant vers la boulangerie, et stoppa net son mouvement. La vitrine était brisée, le verre répandu en morceaux sur le sol. Elle s'avança de quelques pas, et les morceaux craquèrent sous la semelle de ses bottes. Jetant un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, Anna remarqua que tout avait été pillé et vandalisé. Elle se mordit la lèvre : c'était prévisible. Sans présence parentale, les enfants étaient livrés à eux-mêmes. Ils n'avaient aucune règle, aucune morale. Ils agissaient juste. Et il était grand temps de s'occuper de tout ça.

Avisant un grand rassemblement, elle se dirigea vers le centre ville. Tant pis pour le petit-déjeuner, quelque chose était en train de se tramer là bas. Anna s'avança rapidement jusqu'à la place principale de Perdido Beach. A travers la foule de gens qui se tenaient devant elle, la jeune fille put aperçevoir une BMV. "_Une voiture ? Des adultes ?_" Ses mains en tremblaient d'excitation. Quelqu'un venait les sauver ! Elle devait se dépêcher d'aller réveiller Ethan et Alex. Anna commença à faire volte-face, mais elle surprit involontairement la conversation de Sam et Astrid, qui se tenaient près d'elle, en compagnie d'un petit garçon et d'un autre adolescent.

- Ce sont les élèves de Coates, signala Astrid.

Elle marqua une pause, et tandis que les voitures se garaient, continua :

- Une entrée en scène bien préparée.

Anna tenta de se rapprocher et ce qu'elle vit la déçut. Effectivement, c'était bien les élèves du Pensionnat Coates. Il n'étais pas très loin de la bibliothèque et elle voyait l'établissement scolaire, parfois, lorsqu'elle se trouvait à l'étage. La petite blonde observa tranquillement l'arrivée des élèves, et la présentation du dénommé Caine Soren. Il avait l'air sympathique, mais, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle n'avait pas envie de lui faire confiance. Il débita un discours sans intérêt, sur l'entraide et ce genre de chose.

- Cet endroit, on l'appelle la Zone ! Déclara Howard, répondant à l'une des questions de Caine.

C'est ce moment qu'Anna choisit pour déguerpir avant qu'il ne la voie. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'elle lui avait fait, elle en était sûre. Mieux valait faire profil bas pour l'instant. Elle n'avait aucune envie de provoquer une bagarre, surtout contre Howard, qui était le protégé d'Orc.

Une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment éloignée, elle s'assit sur un banc, face à un petit parc vide. Elle ne voulait pas paraître trop envahissante pour Alex et Ethan. Elle sentait bien que ce dernier ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça, aussi elle préférait éviter de rentrer chez elle pour l'instant. Après tout, il y avait tant de choses à faire dans la Zone : tout le monde avait besoin d'aide. Anna avait entendu dire qu'Albert avait même reprit le MacDonald's. Quelle bonne idée ! Si les enfants reprenaient les commerces, tout irait mieux.

De loin, elle vit la foule se disperser. Les principaux "chefs" et personnes importantes de la Zone s'étaient retrouvées dans l'Eglise, afin de discuter du futur. Anna se demandait bien ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Elle aurait adoré être là bas, proposer des idées, pour aider la Zone à se civiliser. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire ? Elle n'était qu'une petite fille perdue.

* * *

><p>Ethan se réveilla le premier. Il se demanda tout d'abord où il se trouvait, puis, après un bref regard balayant son environnement, il se rappella de tout. Les parents avaient disparu, mais il avait pu récupérer sa guitare, qui trônait au pied de son lit, ou plutôt du lit des parents d'Anna. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette fille. Même s'il ne lui avait démontré que de l'hostilité, il devait avouer qu'elle l'intriguait. Et puis d'abord, d'où lui était venue cette étrange capacité à créer de la glace ?<p>

- Salut, mec ! Fit Alex en entrant dans la chambre, ses cheveux blonds encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Tu sais où est Anna ?

Surpris, Ethan se redressa, s'asseyant sur le lit. Il bailla, passa la main dans ses cheveux et demanda :

- Elle n'est pas dans l'appartement ?

- A moins qu'elle ne se soit cachée dans un placard, répondit Alex en haussant les épaules, j'ai bien peur que non.

Où diable avait-elle bien pu passer ? Ethan s'en fichait un peu, à vrai dire. Ils n'étaient pas ses parents, et le fait qu'elle soit sortie ne les regardait pas.

- Et alors ? Demanda Ethan. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, elle sort si elle en a envie. Elle n'a pas à nous prévenir de chacun de ses faits et gestes.

Alex, tournant le dos à son ami, observa la rue en contrebas par la fenêtre. Le goudron était recouvert d'ordures, mais il n'y avait personne dehors.

- C'est vrai, dit-il. Mais j'ai peur que le mec qu'elle a poussé hier cherche à se venger, et à lui faire du mal.

- Si c'est le cas, elle pourrait parfaitement s'en sortir toute seule. Arrête de te faire du souci, tu deviens trop...

Ethan chercha ses mots un instant.

- Protecteur ? Essaya-t-il finalement.

Alex se retourna vers lui, un air surpris sur le visage. Il haussa finalement les épaules, comme à son habitude, et déclara d'un ton léger :

- Peut-être.

Sur ces mots, il se détourna et sortit de la pièce. Ethan l'entendit crier, du couloir :

- Hey, lève toi et habille-toi vite ! On dirait qu'il y a du nouveau en ville, y'a plein de gens vers la place, je viens de les voir par la fenêtre du salon.

L'intéressé se leva, et entreprit de retrouver ses vêtements de la veille. Anna avait tenu à lui prêter un pyjama appartenant à son père, mais il n'avait aucune intention de lui emprunter autre chose. Peut être pourrait-il passer chez lui chercher des vêtements, si la jeune fille acceptait à nouveau de les héberger. Enfilant son jean déchiré et son t-shirt noir, il sortit finalement de la pièce, pour retrouver Alex, fin prêt, qui l'attendait.

- On retrouvera peut-être Anna en ville.

- Elle est sûrement allée à la bibliothèque, proposa Ethan sans une once de conviction.

Le regard d'Alex s'illumina et il lui sourit finalement.

- Ah ouais, j'y avais pas pensé !

- Eh bah voila, fit finalement Ethan, soulagé de ne plus avoir à supporter les inquiétudes d'Alex. Y'a pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

Les deux adolescents sortirent finalement de l'appartement, se rendant sur la place.


	9. Chapter 9

- T'en penses quoi ? Demanda Lena à son frère. Scooter, ou quad ?

Les jumeaux possédaient chacun un de ces véhicules. Ils ne s'en servaient jamais, mais les avaient reçu en cadeau de la part de leur famille, pour leur anniversaire, quelques mois auparavant. Quelques bidons d'essence gisaient à leurs côtés, dans le garage où ils se trouvaient. Lance réflechit un instant, affichant une petite moue concentrée, et répondit :

- Le quad. C'est moins dangereux, et avec les routes pleines d'enfants et de voitures abandonnées, ça vaut mieux.

Lena s'avança vers son frère et saisit son menton en pincant les lèvres.

- Mon pauvre Lance, si intelligent ! Toujours les méthodes pratiques, sans penser aux méthodes les plus amusantes.

Son interlocuteur, sans se dégager, la regarda dans les yeux et déclara :

- Et aussi parce que le quad est noir et que ce sera plus impressionnant qu'une moto rouge et tape-à-l'oeil.

Lena éclata de rire et le lâcha. Ce jour-là, elle avait décidé de ne pas réitérer son erreur de la veille et de se vêtir en accordant élégance et confort. Un pantalon noir léger, une paire de bottes et un débardeur tout aussi sombre. La jeune fille avait même été jusqu'à natter ses longs cheveux noir corbeaux, qui reposaient en une tresse sur son épaule droite. Si la veille, son apparence rappellait celle d'une reine, celle de ce jour-là appartenait plus à la catégorie guerrière sans merci.

- Tu as toujours le mot qu'il faut, dit-elle à Lance. Tu me connais tellement bien que quelques fois, ça me fait peur.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait avoir peur, rétorqua ce dernier en cherchant dans les tiroirs du garage les clés du Quad. T'as le pouvoir de me faire avouer n'importe quoi sans que je puisse rien y faire.

Lena marqua un silence puis lui demanda :

- Tu devrais avoir un pouvoir aussi, non ?

- Je ne sais pas. Caine ne nous aurait pas posé la question si tous les enfants en étaient dotés : il se peut que je n'en ai pas.

- Moi je parie que tu en as un, sourit-elle. Un si puissant que tu terroriserait tous les enfants de Perdido Beach.

- Ce n'est pas mon but, tu sais.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je le sais.

En tout, quinze enfants s'étaient rassemblés dans l'église. En faisaient partie Sam Temple, Quinn, Astrid accompagnée du petit Pete, Albert Hillsborough, Mary Terrafino, Elwood Booker -le meilleur athlète de troisième- et sa petite amie, Dahra Baidoo, Orc -dont le véritable nom était, d'après la rumeur, Charles Merriman-, Howard Bassem et Cookie, qui s'appelait en réalité Tony Gilder.

Les représentants du pensionnat Coates, outre Caine Soren, incluaient Drake Merwin -un garçon aux cheveux blonds-roux hirsuts dont les yeux rieurs brillaient d'une lueur mauvaise-, Diana Ladris et un gamin blond d'une dizaine d'années, affublé de grosses lunettes, qui semblait un peu perdu et que Caine appelait Jack le Crack.

Tous les enfants de Perdido Beach s'installèrent sur les bancs ; Orc et sa bande avaient réquisitionné le premier rang. Jack le Crack s'assit dans un coin, le plus loin possible du groupe. Drake Merwin se posta à droite de Caine, les bras croisés, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, tandis qu'à sa gauche Diana ne quittait pas l'assemblée des yeux.

Une fois les présentations achevées, Caine entreprit d'expliquer son projet sans préambule :

- Il va falloir qu'on se serre les coudes, annonça-t-il. Je pense qu'on devrait s'organiser pour éviter les destructions et gérer les différents problèmes. Notre but, à mon avis, est de maintenir l'ordre. Comme ça, quand les disparus reviendront, ils s'apercevront qu'on a fait du bon boulot.

- Le capitaine Orc y arrive très bien tout seul, objecta Howard.

- Oui, il a visiblement fourni un excellent travail, concéda Caine en s'avançant vers Orc. Mais c'est un sacré fardeau. Pourquoi le capitaine Orc devrait-il tout assumer ? Je crois que nous avons besoin de nous organiser ; il nous faut un plan. Capitaine Orc, poursuivit-il en s'adressant directement à l'intéressé, je suis certain que tu n'as aucune envie de prendre soin des malades tout en veillant au bon fonctionnement de la garderie et en t'acquittant de la paperasse nécessaire à l'établissement d'un système d'organisation ici, à Perdido Beach.

Les portes massives de l'église s'ouvrirent brutalement, dévoilant les jumeaux Archer qui se tenaient dans l'encadrement. Devant cette apparition, Caine retint une exclamation de rage : ces deux-là étaient vraiment problématiques, et il allait devoir trouver un moyen de les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Impuissant pour l'instant, il regarda Lena et Lance s'avancer entre les bancs de l'Eglise, affichant leur air fier si caractéristique de leur fratrie.

- En effet, commença Lena. Personne ne peut assumer toutes ces charges tout seul ! C'est pourquoi nous proposons notre aide pour créer ce système d'organisation. (Elle s'avança vers l'autel et se retourna vers l'assemblée) Enfin, mieux vaut que nous nous présentions avant cela. Je m'appelle Lena Archer, et voici mon frère jumeau Lance.

- Vous êtes les enfants de Monsieur Archer, qui travaille à la centrale ? Demanda Astrid. C'était un collègue de mon père.

- Oui, confirma Lance. Nous étions justement à la centrale lorsque le dôme est apparu et que tout le monde a disparu.

Le reste des enfants garda le silence. Lena sentait les regards noirs des élèves du Pensionnat Coates, et ceux plus intrigués des enfants de Perdido Beach. Elle releva les commissures de ses lèvres en un sourire qui se voulait empli de tendresse.

- Enfin bref, conclut-elle. Nous venons pour aider. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Caine prend la direction des opérations, n'est-ce pas ? (Elle posa son regard sur l'intéressé) Qu'as-tu prévu ?

Il regagna l'autel et reprit son discours en s'adressant à tout l'auditoire.

- Apparemment, nos sources d'électricité sont fiables : mais tous les outils de communication sont hors d'état de marche. Mon ami Jack pense qu'on pourra bientôt faire fonctionner les téléphones portables.

Un murmure excité parcourut l'assemblée et Caine leva les mains.

- Je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'on pourra passer des appels à l'extérieur de la Zone, mais au moins, on pourra communiquer entre nous.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Jack, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête et rajusta ses lunettes en rougissant.

- Ca va prendre du temps, mais ensemble on peut y arriver, reprit Caine.

Lena se retint d'applaudir son petit discours mielleux. A première vue, Caine faisait tout pour se les mettre dans la poche, et elle devait avouer qu'il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Elle devait absolument faire la même chose pour gagner la confiance des enfants. Néanmoins, elle le laissa continuer son monologue.

- En plus d'un shérif censé s'assurer que les règles seront respectées, une tâche qui me semble toute trouvée pour Drake Merwin puisque son père est lui-même officier de police, nous aurons besoin d'un pompier en chef qui s'occupera des urgences, et je nomme Sam Temple à ce poste. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire de ses exploits lors de cet incendie, Sam est un choix évident, non ?

Des hochements de tête et des murmures d'assentiment saluèrent la proposition de Caine.

- Vous savez qui d'autre me paraît tout désigné pour son poste ? Demanda finalement Lena, un sourire aux lèvres. Caine Soren, en tant que maire de la ville. C'est un rôle assez lourd, alors je me propose de l'assister.

Avec un soupir, Caine leva les mains et lissa ses cheveux en arrière. Au même moment, le sol se mit à gronder. Non que ce soit inhabituel en Californie, mais tout le monde se leva d'un bond. Ils connaissaient la marche à suivre en cas de tremblement de terre, mais soudain un grincement s'éleva et le grand crucifix se détacha du mur. D'un mouvement particulièrement brusque, Lance tira Lena pour la mettre à l'abri. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol, en même temps que l'énorme morceau de bois qui s'écrasait sur les bancs du premier rang.

L'impact fut aussi bruyant et soudain qu'un carambolage de voitures. Orc et Howard s'écartèrent d'un bon, mais Cookie fut trop lent à réagir. La barre horizontale de la croix heurta son épaule. Il s'affaissa sur le sol et, bientôt, une flaque rouge s'épanouit autour de lui. Tout advint si vite que les enfants qui s'étaient levés n'eurent pas le temps de fuit.

- Au secours ! Cria Cookie.

Etendu sur le sol, il s'époumonait tandis que le sang trempait son tee-shirt et s'écoulait sur les pavés de l'église. Elwood parvint à déplacer le crucifix et Cookie poussa un hurlement. Caine n'avait pas bougé. Drake Merwin, les bras croisés, gardait les yeux rivés sur Orc, l'air indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Quant à Diana Ladris, elle fixait toujours Sam sans se départir de son sourire narquois.

Lena observa tout le monde en une seconde, et conclut qu'il était temps pour elle de doubler les élèves de Coates. Ils ne s'occupaient pas d'un blessé, ce qui contredisait leurs paroles au sujet de l'entraide et de la solidarité. Sans attendre, elle s'avança vers Cookie, s'agenouilla près de lui, et entreprit de diriger tout le monde pour l'aider.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a des connaissances en premier secours, ici ? (Elle se tourna vers Dahra qui levait lentement la main) Viens m'aider ! Il faut enlever son tee-shirt pour voir sa blessure et juger de sa gravité.

Dahra s'exécuta et Lance vint leur prêter main forte. Il souleva Cookie et entreprit de le poser sur l'un des bancs, où il serait toujours mieux que sur le sol. Lena sentait sa côte de popularité monter à mesure qu'elle aidait l'enfant. C'était aussi simple que ça : il suffisait qu'elle paraisse gentille, douce et serviable pour que les enfants la choisissent comme dirigeante.


	10. Chapter 10

- Je t'en prie Howard... Ne fais pas ça...

Anna tremblait, face à son persécuteur. Elle avait fait l'erreur de se rendre à la bibliothèque et il l'avait aperçue et suivie. A présent, il était nonchalamment appuyé contre le comptoir derrière lequel siégait habituellement Miss Swift. De sa main droite, il s'amusait à lancer et rattraper un briquet. Ses deux sbires qu'Anna ne connaissait pas se tenaient à ses côtés.

- Les livres, ça brûle super bien, tu sais ? Demanda-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Tout le bâtiment partirait en flammes si jamais quelqu'un brûlait un seul de ces bouquins.

Anna voulu reculer et faillit faire tomber une étagère qui se trouvait derrière elle. Du bout des doigts, elle toucha la trame des livres, comme pour se donner du courage. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration, et fit un pas en avant. Elle avait peur, c'était indéniable. Howard et les deux autres avaient chacun une batte de baseball à la main, mais c'était de moindre importance : elle devait trouver un moyen de l'empêcher de mettre le feu.

- Je ne te laisserait pas faire, dit-elle en feignant l'assurance.

Il éclata d'un rire aigu. Anna avait tellement envie d'utiliser son pouvoir, juste une fois, juste pour lui rabattre le clapet... Elle secoua la tête. Non, elle ne devait pas. Et pourtant, elle en avait tellement besoin... Elle entendit un craquement, comme celui que l'on entend lorsque l'on marche sur de la glace qui se fissure, et se retint de baisser les yeux pour voir le sol. Elle avait échoué, elle n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler.

* * *

><p>Lance attendait sa soeur devant l'Eglise. Cette dernière n'avait cessé de s'activer auprès de Cookie, qui semblait vraiment mal en point. L'adolescent en était même venu à avoir de la peine pour lui. Néanmoins, il avait laissé Lena et Dahra s'en occuper, sans intervenir. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi faire pour l'aider.<p>

- Lance ! S'écria Lena, sortant finalement de l'église. Dahra, Elwood et moi, on emmène Cookie dans un endroit plus confortable pour lui. Ensuite, on ira chercher des médicaments et antidouleurs. Quand on aura fini, je passerait sûrement voir si Mary Terrafino a besoin d'aide et je chercherais des volontaires. Je te laisse faire ce que tu veux de ta journée, on se retrouve ce soir !

Et elle s'en alla. Aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Lance resta quelques instants à la regarder s'éloigner. Sa façon d'agir était inhabituelle : Lena ne l'avait pas invité à l'accompagner. Cela n'était jamais arrivé avant. Peut-être souhaitait-elle, pour la première fois de sa vie, se faire des amis ? Lance trouvait cette idée désagréable, comme si à l'avenir elle n'allait plus avoir besoin de lui.

Il passa ses mains sur sa chemise bordeaux, comme pour en repasser les plis, avant de se lever. A présent, il devait bien se trouver une occupation... Lance était déjà venu quelques fois à Perdido Beach, mais il ne connaissait pas vraiment la ville. L'adolescent se mit à marcher au hasard, déambulant dans les rues en observant distraitement les enfants s'activer. Rien de tout cela n'avait de grand intérêt, aussi il soupira d'ennui.

Lance allait rebrousser chemin lorsqu'il entendit un cri. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers le grand batîment, situé au bout de la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait, et qui semblait être la bibliothèque.

* * *

><p>Quand la batte de baseball d'Howard l'atteint à la tête, Anna poussa un cri. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol. Du sang chaud goûtait de son front et coulait dans son oeil gauche. Il l'avait frappée dès qu'il avait vu la glace, sans lui laisser le temps de riposter. Elle resta assise par terrre, tentant de calmer la douleur qui lui transperçait le crâne.<p>

- Elle a un pouvoir ! S'écria l'un des sbires d'Howard.

- Sans blague ? Rétorqua ce dernier. (Il s'adressa ensuite à Anna, faisant tournoyer sa batte de baseball dans sa main droite et en baissant les yeux vers la blondinette) Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais il y a des règles, dans la Zone. Et tu viens d'enfreindre la numéro 8, je cite : les tours de magie ou tous agissements susceptibles de susciter la peur ou l'inquiétude sont formellement interdits.

Anna garda le silence et ne bougea pas. Howard sortit lentement le briquet de sa poche et l'alluma. Le sang de la jeune fille se glaca, et elle tendit la main d'un geste désespéré. La glace qui s'était formée sur le sol s'étendit et s'allongea en diagonale, jusqu'à créer une stalagmite pointue qui transperça la manche du gilet d'Howard. La flamme s'éteignit dans un petit tas de neige.

- Toi... murmura Howard tout en se dégageant et tandis que la rage faisait battre son coeur plus vite.

Les portes de la bibliothèque s'ouvrirent brusquement. Lance se tenait dans l'embrasure, l'air d'avoir couru pour arriver jusqu'ici. Il reprit son souffle quelques instants, sous le regard perplexe de la petite assemblée.

- C'est la mode des entrées fracassantes, dans la famille Archer, ou quoi ? Ricana l'un des sbires d'Howard.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, exactement ? S'enquit l'adolescent, jetant un regard intrigué sur la glace maculant le sol.

Il se raidit en posant son regard sur Anna. Elle était en piteux état : ses cheveux poisseux étaient recouverts de sang, qui coulait de son front jusqu'à son menton en obstruant sa vue de l'oeil gauche. Ses jambes tremblaient, et elle était recroquevillée sur le sol, n'ayant pas assez de volonté ni de courage pour se relever. Lance s'avança doucement vers elle, posa un genou à terre et lui tendit la main.

- Hey ! L'interrompit Howard. Ne l'aide pas. Elle a enfreint l'une des règles, elle doit être punie.

Anna posa timidement sa main sur celle de l'adolescent, qui l'aida à se relever, et la soutint par la taille pour qu'elle se tienne debout malgré la peur qui lui coupait les jambes.

- Quelle règle ? S'enquit Lance.

- Numéro 8. Concernant le fait qu'il est interdit d'exercer n'importe quelle forme de "magie".

- Ah bon ? S'étonna l'adolescent. Etablie par qui ?

- Caine Soren. Ah, et tu ne le sais peut être pas, mais la règle numéro 9 est la suivante : Personne ne doit critiquer, ridiculiser ou gêner les responsables dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions.

Lance haussa les sourcils. Caine, interdisant l'utilisation des pouvoirs ? C'était plutôt ironique vu qu'il tenait tellement au sien. L'adolescent ignora le reste du petit monologue de son interlocuteur et avança vers la sortie, Anna à ses côtés.

- Tu enfreins la règle numéro 9, tenta à nouveau Howard.

- Je sais. Et alors ? Je ne me rappelle pas qu'une règle autorise la violence sur plus faible que soi.

- Aucune règle ne l'interdit.

Justement, Lance allait devoir parler à sa soeur à propos de cela. Il savait qu'elle était devenue adjointe du Maire, mais il semblait qu'elle et Caine avaient oublié un bon nombre de règles indispensables au fonctionnement d'une ville.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il à Anna, ignorant superbement Howard. On va passer voir Dahra, voir ce qu'elle peut faire pour te soigner.

La petite blondinette hocha la tête. Lance posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de la bibliothèque, prêt à sortir, lorsque Howard courut vers lui, et envoya son poing contre la mâchoire de l'adolescent. Ce dernier, ne s'y attendant pas, trébucha et perdit l'équilibre, s'écrasant sur le sol. Il se reçut rapidement un superbe coup de batte qui lui brisa une ou deux côtes, lui coupant le souffle.

Lance ne s'était jamais battu. Il avait déjà reçu des coups, que ce soit de son père, ou de la maigre force de sa soeur lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes enfants, mais jamais à ce point. La douleur qui torturait les entrailles et il tenta faiblement de se relever, mais ne réussit qu'à s'asseoir contre le mur. Il eut un toussotement et cracha de la salive pleine de sang. Il prit une inspiration et planta son regard dans celui d'Howard, qui lui adressait un sourire triomphant.

- Tu fais moins le... commença Howard.

Il s'interrompit brusquement et recula d'un pas, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Anna, qui tentait d'immobiliser les compagnons d'Howard à l'aide de sa glace, s'interrompit, intriguée. Tout le monde garda les yeux fixés sur ce dernier, qui semblait tenter d'aperçevoir quelque chose, sans y arriver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? S'écria-t-il brusquement.

C'était tout simple : il avait perdu tous ses sens. Il était enfoui dans une étendue noire et silencieuse. Anna le réalisa rapidement, et tandis que la glace immobilisait tous ses ennemis, elle s'exclama :

- C'est un pouvoir !

Elle s'élança vers Lance, le prit par la main pour l'aider à se relever, et sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque, l'adolescent à ses côtés, avant qu'ils ne puissent les rattraper.


	11. Chapter 11

Lena ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal, elle était fatiguée, elle avait faim et soif. Après être passée aider Dahra, puis avoir gaspillé du temps à chercher des médicaments, elle était allée voir Caine pour établir des règles et à présent, elle devait désigner des volontaires pour aider Mary Terrafino. Aider, elle aimait ça. Diriger, encore plus. Mais toutes ces activités ne l'auraient pas dérangée si les enfants cessaient de venir lui demander ce qu'ils devaient faire, alors qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. "Où est ma mère ?", "Quand est-ce que les parents vont revenir ?", "Pourquoi je ne trouve plus mon petit frère ?". Elle en avait assez de ces questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas la réponse.

Elle contourna la fontaine de la place d'un pas rageur. Elle avait hâte de finir tout ça, et de retrouver son frère pour lui raconter sa journée. C'était décidé, les premières personnes à peu près responsables sur lesquelles elles tomberait.

- Hey, vous ! Lança-t-elle à deux adolescents qu'elle venait d'aperçevoir.

Ethan et Alex passaient le temps comme ils pouvaient, assis sur un banc. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus sirotait une canette de thé glacé, qu'il avait obtenue en l'échangeant contre un de ses piercings. Ils haussèrent tous les deux les sourcils en observant Lena s'approcher d'eux, l'allure fière qui la caractérisait ressortant dans son attitude.

- Vous êtes à présent assignés à la crèche, vous aiderez Mary Terrafino à s'occuper des enfants. Allez, zou, au boulot !

Sans même attendre de réponse, elle tourna les talons et commença à marcher. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'éloigner suffisamment, Ethan se leva, et lui saisit le poignet. L'adolescente se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un regard courroucé. Que diable lui voulait-il et pourquoi osait-il la toucher ?

- C'est hors de question, déclara Ethan. On est pas là pour s'occuper des enfants, c'est pas notre problème.

Alex, un peu mal à l'aise, se leva et vint les rejoindre tandis qu'Ethan et Lena se regardaient en chiens-de-faïence.

- Doucement, mec, dit le blondinet. Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe, de ces gamins...

- Exactement, rétorqua Lena d'un ton sec. De plus, tout le monde doit venir en aide à Mary Terrafino, chacun à notre tour. C'est une des règles de la Zone.

- Ah ouais ? J'ai jamais demandé à faire partie de votre joyeuse communauté, et je n'ai jamais approuvé ces règles. Les enfants, ça me regarde pas, je me fiche totalement de leur bien-être. Mais je ne dérangerait personne tant qu'on me laissera en paix.

Ethan soutint le regard dur de Lena. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire, et il s'était toujours débrouillé tout seul. Pourquoi donc irait-il s'embêter à s'occuper de maillons faibles alors qu'il devait déjà s'occuper de lui-même ? Et puisqu'il devait aussi veiller sur Anna et Alex, qui étaient tous les deux plus jeunes que lui et moins responsables, il était déjà assez occupé comme ça.

Lena accentua la détermination dans son regard et ouvrit la bouche, prête à donner l'ordre qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser, lorsqu'elle fut brusquement interrompue par un cri aigu retentissant à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Ethan ! Alex ! S'écria Anna en se dirigeant vers eux.

Ses pas étaient lents, puisqu'elle soutenait Lance qui se tenait les côtes en grimaçant. Ils étaient tous les deux particulièrement amochés : recouverts de sang et d'ecchymoses, ils boitaient lamentablement. Ethan et Alex les observaient, interdits, jusqu'à ce que Lena se précipite vers son frère, courant et trébuchant presque à chaque pas tant elle était pressée.

- Lance ! Lance, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Qui a osé te faire ça ? S'écria-t-elle en repoussant Anna afin d'aider son frère à sa place.

La petite blondinette grimaça et s'éloigna des jumeaux qui s'étreignirent. Au bout de quelques instants de stupeur, Ethan et Alex vinrent évaluer son état.

- Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Alex, les yeux emplis de panique.

Il écarta les cheveux poisseux de sang qui retombaient sur le front de la jeune fille, et se pencha vers elle afin d'examiner la blessure. Elle était ouverte et saignait abondamment, mais ne semblait pas particulièrement profonde. Avant qu'Anna ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Lena s'approcha d'elle, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et son jumeau à ses côtés.

- Allons voir Dahra, elle s'occupera de vous, dit-elle. On a réuni quelques produits nécessaires aux premiers secours chez elle, il y aura de quoi vous soigner. Et là bas, vous nous expliquerez ce qu'il vous est arrivé.

Doucement, Lance prit la main d'Anna, en marchant jusqu'à leur destination. Il avait essayé de la sauver, et souhaitait la soutenir jusqu'au bout : c'était sa façon à lui d'être utile pour quelqu'un. Lena trouvait cette proximité avec la blondinette assez désagréable, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de penser les lèvres de mécontentement.

Dahra tapota doucement la blessure d'Anna à l'aide d'un coton imbibé de désinfectant. La petite blondinette ferma les yeux en sentant le liquide froid entrer en contact avec sa peau meurtrie. A ses côtés, Lance recevait les soins de sa soeur, qui s'appliquait à lui administrer un traitement à la pommade sur ses diverses blessures. Ethan et Alex, assis dans un coin de la pièce, n'étaient présents que parce qu'Anna avaient insisté et qu'Alex s'inquiétait pour elle, et ils attendaient patiemment le dénouement de cette affaire.

- C'est ma faute, dit finalement Anna, brisant le silence. C'est ma faute si Lance et moi avons été blessés.

Elle dédia un regard contrit à l'intéressé. D'un pas décidé, Lena se planta devant elle et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Elle s'exprima d'une voix calme, mais menaçante :

- Ta faute ? Tu veux donc dire que c'est à cause de toi si mon frère se retrouve dans cet état ? Tu est la responsable de ces blessures ? Explique-toi immédiatement.

- Hey, calme-toi ! Lui demanda Lance. Elle n'a rien fait de mal. Elle s'est faite attaquer dans la bibliothèque, et j'ai voulu lui venir en aide, c'est tout.

Lena pinça les lèvres, signe de contrariété. Dahra sortit timidement de la pièce tandis qu'elle saisit une chaise, s'asseyant face aux deux blessés.

- Quel est ton nom ? Demanda Lena.

- A-Anna.

- Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement.

Anna hésita, cherchant une lueur de soutien dans le regard de ses amis. Alex hocha la tête, montrant qu'il attendait lui aussi de connaître toute l'histoire. Ethan, quant à lui, écoutait d'une oreille distraite, un écouteur enfoncé dans l'autre, lui permettant d'écouter à moitié.

- J'ai juste voulu aller à la bibliothèque ! Mais Howard m'a vue et m'a suivie. Il m'en veut depuis quelques temps, expliqua-t-elle pour Lena. Et il a menacé de mettre le feu à la bibliothèque, mais je l'en ai empêché, et il m'a frappée. Lance est venu me défendre, et Howard s'en est pris à lui...

Lena baissa les yeux, ses longs doigts fins caressant distraitement son menton. Elle réfléchissait.

- Howard, le petit au visage de fouine, c'est ça ? C'est donc lui le responsable. (Elle releva la tête.) Je ferais en sorte qu'il ne nuise plus à personne, faites moi confiance.

- Pas la peine, signala Lance. Je peux m'en occuper tout seul, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai... (Il posa le regard sur Anna qui attendait la fin de sa phrase) acquis un pouvoir.

- Oh ! Toi aussi ? Demanda Lena. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Lance se leva et prit la main de sa soeur. Jetant un regard par la fenêtre, il déclara :

- Il fait nuit. Nous ferions mieux de rentrer rapidement à la maison, je t'expliquerais tout plus clairement là bas.

- Entendu. (L'adolescente se tourna vers Anna, puis vers Ethan et Alex.) Enchantée de vous avoir connus, dit-elle d'un ton très peu sincère. La prochaine fois, très chère Anna, évite de me ramener mon frère dans cet état. (Elle se pencha vers la blondinette, si près que cette dernière sentait son souffle sur son oreille, et elle chuchota) Si ce genre de petit incident arrive à nouveau, je te jure que tu le regretteras, même si j'admets que tu n'y es pas pour grand chose aujourd'hui.

Anna se raidit, mais personne d'autre ne semblait avoir entendu, et Lena se redressa tranquillement, et sortit de la pièce aux côtés de son frère. La petite blondinette retint son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait entendu la porte de sortie claquer, et elle expira l'air de ses poumons. Alex, soulagé que son amie soit finalement en bonne santé, se leva et toucha doucement le pansement qui ornait le front de la blondinette.

- C'est elle, l'adjointe du Maire ? Demanda-t-il en repensant à Lena. Elle m'a pas l'air commode, dis donc.

- J'connais pas le Maire en question, mais si il est, à ce qu'on dit, encore pire qu'elle, on a du souci à se faire, déclara Ethan en se levant à son tour.  
>Lance est quelqu'un de bien. Je ne pense pas que sa soeur soit si horrible que ça, même si elle est assez effrayante... fit Anna en réprimant un frisson.<p>

Elle repensa au ton menaçant que l'adolescente avait employé en lui chuchotant ces mots à l'oreille... C'était vraiment intimidant, et le fait qu'elle ait réussi à avoir un poste aussi important dans la Zone n'étonnait pas Anna.

- Anna ? Demanda Alex.

- Oui ?

- Si tu disparais encore une fois comme ce matin, sans prévenir, je te jure que je te tue de mes propres mains. T'imagines même pas à quel point je me suis inquiété ! D'ailleurs, même si il joue son gros dur, Ethan aussi a eu son petit lot de stress quand on a réalisé qu'on ne savait pas où tu étais...

- Hey, ne m'inclus pas dans tes histoires ! Protesta l'intéressé.

Observant la situation, Anna ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Voir Ethan et Alex se chamailler, et avoir quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour elle... Un flot de bonheur envahit son esprit. C'était donc ça, d'avoir des amis ? Si c'était le cas, elle aurait voulu en avoir énormément et pour toute la vie ! Mais pour le moment, ces deux-là suffisaient, et elle ne les laisserait pas tomber aussi facilement.

* * *

><p>Lena bailla longuement, devant son frère qui se brossait les dents. Elle était en pyjama, et avait attaché ses longs cheveux en un chignon : elle semblait toute disposée à aller se coucher. Lance cracha du dentifrice et se tourna vers elle lorsqu'elle déclara :<p>

- Je suis é-pu-i-sée. Je vais aller dormir, moi.

- Moi aussi, lui répondit Lance. Dahra m'a conseillé de me reposer un peu, et puis j'ai mal partout.

Lena lui sourit, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Sur cette marque d'affection, Lance partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour la nuit. Une fois qu'elle se fut bien assurée que son frère était plongé dans un profond sommeil, elle s'habilla simplement, et descendit dans le garage. Là, elle monta sur un scooter, et sortit de la résidence Archer pour se diriger vers la ville.

Howard traînait dans la rue, une batte de baseball à la main, à la recherche d'Orc. Ce dernier avait encore beaucoup trop bu, et s'était sûrement perdu dans Perdido Beach, plongée dans les ténèbres dispersées seulement par quelques lampadaires. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les petites ruelles de la ville, aussi fut-il surpris en entendant le vrombissement d'un scooter, au loin. Il ouvrit grand les yeux lorsque Lena s'arrêta à côté de lui.

- Howard, je peux te parler ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Surpris par son ton doux et pas l'absurdité de la situation, il recula d'un pas et bredouilla :

- Ah ? Euh, oui ?

Lena descendit lentement de son scooter et s'approcha de son interlocuteur. A la grande surprise de ce dernier, elle l'attrapa par les épaules, l'attira tout près d'elle et planta son regard bleu dans le sien.

- Dis moi Howard. C'est vrai que tu as blessé mon frère, aujourd'hui ? En le frappant avec une batte de baseball ? C'est vraiment cruel de ta part...

Son ton dégoulinait de menace mielleuse. Howard, ayant enfin compris l'enjeu de cette conversation, tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte que Lena exerçait, mais malgré ses membres fins et son allure frêle, cette dernière conservait une poigne de fer sur sa victime.

- Alors ? S'impatienta-t-elle. Est-ce vrai ? Réponds !

- O-oui. Mais il avait enfreint une des règles de...

- Oh, je me fiche de ça ! L'interrompit-elle.

Elle marqua une pause et plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui d'Howard.

- Tu dois savoir, et d'ailleurs, tout le monde doit savoir, qu'on ne touche pas à mon frère. Sous aucun prétexte. C'est la règle officieuse la plus importante de la Zone, plus encore que les autres stupides directives données par Caine. On ne touche pas à Lance.

Elle détachait calmement les mots, comme si elle était en train d'avoir une conversation normale autour d'un thé glacé.

- Si tu avais involontairement blessé mon frère, j'aurais fait de ta vie un enfer, mais je t'aurais épargné. Actuellement, ce n'est pas le cas, alors il ne me reste qu'une seule solution.

Elle s'approcha encore plus, jusqu'à ce que son front touche celui d'Howard, qui en restait muet de stupeur.

- Meurs. Suicide-toi. Je me fiche de la façon dont tu le fais, débrouille-toi. Quelque chose d'assez discret, si possible. Je veux qu'on en parle, mais pas trop. Et ne fais pas dans le gore, je ne voudrais pas choquer les enfants.

Elle le relâcha brusquement et remonta sur le scooter d'un mouvement leste.

- Sur ce, je te laisse à ton triste destin, claironna-t-elle. Adieu, Howard, et passe une bonne dernière nuit !

En lâchant ces mots, elle démarra son véhicule et fonça vers la villa de la famille Archer.


	12. Chapter 12

Orc découvrit le corps d'Howard tôt le matin. L'aube pointait déjà à l'horizon, signe d'une belle journée, mais la maison dans laquelle Howard et Orc avaient élu domicile sentait la mort à plein nez. L'adolescent n'y fit pas attention, et, remarquant le silence étrange, appela :

- Howard ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Intrigué, Orc marcha lentement jusqu'à la cuisine. Un tabouret gisait sur le sol dans un coin. Charles Merriman plaqua la main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir. Cela ne fut pas très efficace, et la vision de son ami pendu à l'une des poutres ornant le plafond, ajoutée au taux d'alcool présent dans son sang ne réussit pas à retenir le liquide nauséabond qui menaçait de sortir. Howard était mort, et Orc vomissait dans un coin.

* * *

><p>- C'est cette sorcière qui l'a tué, j'en suis sûr, commenta Ethan.<p>

Les trois amis avaient été informés de la mort d'Howard par les autres enfants peuplant la Zone. Les rumeurs se propageaient plus vite qu'une traînée de poudre, et celle du décès de l'adolescent avait fait le tour de Perdido Beach en moins d'une demi-heure. Anna, assise à ses côtés, triturait le pansement collé à son front, jusqu'à ce qu'Alex lui donne une tape sur la main pour l'empêcher de l'enlever. La blondinette fit la moue, déçue de s'être faite rappeler à l'ordre, et se retourna vers Ethan.

- Tu es dur avec Lena. C'est vrai qu'elle semble un peu dure, mais pourquoi, et comment l'aurait-elle tué ? Howard s'est suicidé. Il a sûrement réalisé le mal qu'il faisait aux gens, et il s'en est voulu jusqu'à perdre la volonté de vivre...

Elle-même doutait fortement de son discours. Ce n'était pas du genre d'Howard, et tous le savaient. Les théories des enfants de la Zone étaient toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres, mais celle affirmant que sa mort n'était pas le fruit d'un suicide était la plus populaire, et aussi la plus probable. Alex, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur de l'Eglise, face à ses amis assis sur les escaliers, décida de commenter la situation.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas, Anna ? Hier... "Je ferais en sorte qu'il ne nuise plus à personne, faites moi confiance." C'était clairement une menace à l'encontre d'Howard.

Anna baissa la tête, laissant ses longs cheveux blonds qu'elle avait détachés retomber devant son visage.

- De toute façon, dit-elle, j'ai toujours voulu qu'il meure.

Et, même si elle en avait vraiment honte, elle était sincère. Howard l'avait toujours terrifiée, lui avait toujours pourri la vie, et il avait même été jusqu'à souiller son sanctuaire qu'était la bibliothèque. Sa mort la rassurait un peu : au moins, elle n'aurait plus à avoir peur de lui.

- Là n'est pas la question, déclara Ethan. Je ne dis pas qu'il était adorable et méritait de vivre à 100%. Je dis juste que si les enfants se mettent à s'entre-tuer, ce sera vite la guerre dans la Zone. Après, je ne sais pas comment Lena s'y est prise, même si je pense fortement à un pouvoir.

- Un pouvoir qui permettrait de tuer des gens ? S'interrogea Alex.

- Sûrement. Et ça lui semble très utile pour supprimer les gens qui se mettent entre elle et son but. Et c'est quoi, son but, au fait ?

- Caine, commença Lena. Hier, je me suis occupée de Mary Terrafino et de Dahra, soit de la crèche et de l'infirmerie. Le plus urgent pour le moment, c'est de rationner la nourriture. Mais aussi de passer dans toutes les maisons pour voir si il y a des objets dangereux, afin d'éviter que les enfants s'en servent. Imagine qu'un gamin tombe sur un pistolet et...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en regardant l'adolescent qui semblait presque somnoler sur le fauteuil du Maire bien trop grand pour lui. La tête appuyée sur le bureau, il jouait avec l'un des crayons à papiers éparpillés dessus. Lena soupira, et tenta de trouver un tant soit peu de soutien chez Diana, qui, elle, lisait un magazine, allongée sur le canapé, et ne leur accordait aucune attention.

* * *

><p>- Surtout, tu me dis si je te dérange, déclara Lena d'un ton acide.<p>

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, bien que Lena doutait qu'il en ai eut l'intention, Drake ouvrit brusquement la porte et entra dans la pièce. Presque instantanément, Caine se releva, s'appuyant contre le dossier de son fauteuil, retrouvant toute sa fierté.

- Ca y est, annonça Drake.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea le Maire temporaire de Perdido Beach.

Drake s'interrompit, réalisant la présence de Lena dans la pièce. Cette dernière avait parfaitement compris qu'elle était une intruse, mais la curiosité la dévorait et elle n'avait qu'une envie : connaître les petits plans du trio de choc. Pourtant, elle sentait que cela n'allait pas être facile, puisqu'ils étaient tous les trois aussi hostiles à son égard. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre.

- Je me répète, hein, mais surtout vous me dites si je dérange, dit-elle en interrompant le silence gêné.

- Tu devrais aller t'occuper de... (Il marqua une pause, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ses paroles quelques minutes plus tôt). De ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure.

Lena soupira. Et hésita. Elle pourrait leur ordonner, là, immédiatement, de lui révéler leurs plans. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle savait que Caine, Drake, et Diana étaient dangereux, et que se mettre en travers de leur chemin était une mauvaise idée. Et pourtant, ils ne l'avaient toujours pas supprimée. Cela l'intriguait. Peut-être espéraient-ils pouvoir se servir d'elle, un jour ? Résignée, elle lâcha un simple "D'accord" et sortit de la pièce.

"_Sam serait le frère jumeau de Caine ?_". C'était insensé, et pourtant, c'était ce que Lena venait d'entendre. Assise devant la porte, l'oreille collée contre le bois vernis, elle écoutait soigneusement leur conversation. Et elle ne savait qu'en penser. Peut-être, finalement, qu'elle avait mal choisi son entourage, et que Sam était une valeur plus sûre. Il fallait qu'elle le rencontre, aussi elle tourna les talons et quitta la mairie.

* * *

><p>"<em>Howard est mort<em>."

Cette phrase avait résonné dans l'esprit de Lance toute la matinée. Il n'avait aucun doute, il savait qui était responsable de ce meurtre. C'était donc pour cette raison que sa soeur avait eu tant de mal à se lever ce matin-là... Elle s'était immédiatement précipitée à la Mairie avant que la rumeur n'ait eu le temps d'atteindre les oreilles de Lance, mais il allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec elle. Et le plus vite possible. Il marchait d'un pas rapide devant l'Eglise, se dirigeant vers la Mairie, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Lance ! Tu vas mieux ? Demanda Anna, souriante.

La simple vue de la petite blondinette suffit à rendre la journée de Lance plus joyeuse. Il lui rendit son sourire, presque de bonne humeur, et répondit :

- J'ai mal partout, mais je suis un guerrier courageux, alors je ne me plains pas.

- C'est bien, on est fiers de toi, lança Alex qui les rejoignait aux côtés d'Ethan. (Il baissa la voix, soudain plus sérieux.) Je ne voudrais pas accuser qui que ce soit ou quoi, mais... Tu as entendu ce qui est arrivé à Howard ? Ce ne serait pas... Ta soeur ?

Ethan faillit se frapper le front du plat de la main tant les paroles d'Alex le désespéraient. Sa franchise était bien trop dangereuse pour lui. Le blondinet venait de révéler au frère de la suspecte qu'ils avaient des soupçons, et si elle venait à l'apprendre, elle risquait de le supprimer aussi. Alex était aussi irréfléchi qu'un gamin de dix ans, et Ethan se demandait même si il ne devrait pas le surveiller de façon plus approfondie pour éviter ce genre de dérapages. Lance les jaugea du regard, un air imperturbable et inexpressif affiché sur le visage. Ses yeux bleus allèrent d'Ethan à Alex, en passant par Anna, puis il déclara :

- Quoi ? De quel droit accusez-vous ma soeur, d'un suicide, qui plus est ? Je ne vous permets pas d'émettre de tels soupçons à l'encontre de Lena, qui est totalement innocente.

Laissant les deux adolescents sans voix, il reposa son regard à présent glacial sur Anna.

- Je suis heureux que tu ailles mieux, dit-il d'un ton froid. Tu devrais peut-être revoir tes fréquentations, sais-on jamais, ils risqueraient de t'accuser de l'apparition de la Zone. Sur ce, je prends congé. Passe une bonne journée.

Il se détourna et leur dédia un geste de la main avant de disparaître à un coin de rue. Un lourd silence s'abattit sur les trois adolescents. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, Anna déclara :

- Ca me fait mal de dire ça, parce que j'apprécie beaucoup Lance, mais il a menti.

- Comment le sais-tu ? L'interrogea Alex, surpris par son brusque changement d'avis, puisqu'elle défendait Lena quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Ca se voyait. Dans son regard. Quand les gens mentent, ils ont toujours un petit quelque chose, dans le regard, dans l'attitude, qui fait que ça se voit.

Certes, c'était évident, songeait Ethan. Lance n'allait bien sûr pas admettre que sa soeur était une meurtrière. Parce qu'il voulait la protéger, comme elle l'avait fait en tuant Howard. La fratrie Archer était particulièrement bien soudée, et Ethan savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que Lance, même si il savait ce que sa soeur avait fait, témoigne contre elle.

- Il y avait pas un shérif ? Demanda Alex, interrompant le cours des pensées d'Ethan. On pourrait peut-être...

- Peut-être quoi ? Leur dire que l'adjointe du Maire aurait assassiné un des membres des forces de police grâce à un mystérieux pouvoir, sans aucune preuve, ni aucun témoin ? Répondit sèchement Ethan. Y'a aucune chance.

Anna leva les yeux vers l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus. Il l'avait toujours intimidée, mais elle se sentait plus à l'aise à ses côtés maintenant qu'ils étaient amis. Seulement, à cet instant, la colère s'enflammant dans ses yeux provoqua un frisson dans le corps de la blondinette.

- Et, euh... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ce qu'on fait ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai beau désapprouver totalement son comportement, je ne suis pas la police de la Zone. Me mêler des problèmes des autres me met de mauvaise humeur.

Et de mauvaise humeur, il l'était assurément, songea Anna. Inconsciemment, Ethan s'était impliqué en accusant Lena, et il le regrettait franchement à présent. Anna, d'un mouvement lent, enleva calmement ses lunettes, pour la première fois en public, et se tourna vers son ami. D'une voix douce, elle lui demanda :

- Dis, Ethan. Tu dis toujours que tant que les gens te laissent tranquille, même si tu désapprouves ce qu'ils font, tu les laissera aussi en paix. Tu n'as pas envie, des fois, de rétablir la justice, dans le monde ? Ca ne t'insupporte pas que ce soit les méchants qui gagnent, parfois ?

Ethan écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle indiscrétion de la part de la fille qui avait bafouillé même pour dire son nom lors de leur rencontre. Il la regarda un instant, les yeux ronds, puis baissa les yeux, observant les chaînes d'argent qui ornaient ses poignets, et le tatouage représentant la rune Tiwaz, symbole de la victoire et des guerriers, qu'il s'était fait lui-même sur le pouce droit et qui avait tant énervé sa mère.

- Bien sûr que cela m'insupporte. Mais le monde est injuste, Anna. Nous ne pouvons que nous y accomoder.

Le silence s'abattit sur les trois compagnons. Alex les regardait tour à tour, partagé entre le désespoir de voir ses amis aussi sérieux et l'étonnement face à l'audace d'Anna, qui prit finalement à nouveau la parole.

- Je trouve que c'est lâche, dit-elle dans un souffle. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire, alors ne faisons rien, et laissons tomber ? Si tu ne te bats pas pour tes convictions, ou parce que tu penses qu'il n'y a de toute façon aucun espoir, tu fais preuve de lâcheté.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle continua :

- Je t'admirais beaucoup, Ethan. J'admirais le fait que tu n'aies besoin de personne, le fait que tu te rebelles contre le système, que tu refuses que l'on t'impose des règles. Ca, c'était ce que j'admirais, et ce que je pensais que tu étais. Un rebelle. Je pensais que tu étais comme ces héros de livre qui se battent contre les injustices pour sauver les malheureux. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, Ethan. Tu ne te bats même pas pour toi-même.

Avant que son interlocuteur n'ait eut le temps d'articuler un mot, elle s'en alla. Alex et Ethan, le souffle coupé, observèrent un instant le batiment derrière lequel elle avait disparu.

- Eh ben ça alors, souffla Alex. Je pensais pas que...

- Je pensais pas qu'elle était capable de dire à haute voix des phrases aussi longues sans bafouiller, marmonna Ethan, blessé dans son ego.

* * *

><p>- ... Bonjour ?<p>

Lena poussa la porte de la maison où logeait actuellement Sam Temple, en compagnie d'Astrid Ellison et de son petit frère, Pete. Elle avait eu leur adresse par les enfants de la ville, qui étaient, à son grand soulagement, très facilement corruptibles. La jeune fille soupira en constatant que la maison était vide, elle aussi. Elle était passée à la caserne de pompiers, sans succès, et maintenant, voila que le héros ne se trouvait pas non plus chez lui ! Avec une grimace de dépit, elle sortit de la petite maison.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un ici sait où se trouve Sam Temple ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Elle ne voulait pas spécialement que le fait qu'elle recherche le frère de Caine s'ébruite et arrive aux oreilles du Leader Sans Peur, comme Diana aimait bien l'appeler, mais après tout, elle n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne, et tant pis s'il l'apprenait. Elle pouvait le faire s'agenouiller devant elle sur une seule parole, après tout, alors pourquoi s'inquiéterait-elle ? Sur ces pensées rassurantes, elle observa l'un des enfants s'approcher d'elle.

- Moi, je l'ai vu, avec sa petite amie, à la supérette, déclara une petite fille, heureuse de pouvoir rendre service.

Lena, attendrie, se pencha vers la fillette, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux roux avec tendresse.

- Merci chérie, dit-elle en souriant. Tu viens de me rendre un grand service. Je ferais en sorte que quelqu'un te trouve un paquet de bonbons rien que pour toi, pour te remercier.

La jeune fille tourna les talons et s'en alla, laissant la fillette saliver d'avance à l'idée de sentir le sucre sur sa langue. La supérette n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de la, aussi Lena y arriva en quelques minutes. Le bâtiment saccagé accueillait des tas d'enfants qui venaient faire leurs courses, comme s'ils étaient des adultes dans un monde normal. Lena ne prit pas la peine de s'avancer à travers les rayons dévastés. A l'entrée, elle appela :

- Sam Temple ?

- Il est plus là, fit une voix.

Lena se retint d'hurler d'impatience. Décidément, elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Elle se retourna, faisant face à son interlocuteur. Celui qu'on surnommait Jack le Crack, la petite mascotte du trio de Coates qui avait pour ambition de rétablir une ligne téléphonique dans la Zone. Rien que ça.

- Ah oui ? Demanda Lena. Et où est-il ?

Elle remarqua une certaine hésitation dans les yeux du garçon, alors elle planta fermement son regard dans le sien, et articula calmement :

- Dis le moi. Maintenant.

- C'est Panda et Diana qui l'ont emmené. Au gymnase. Parce que Caine veut le voir.

"_Ils l'ont eu avant moi._" songea Lena. Sam devait être un mutant, et fichtrement puissant si Caine se donnait autant de peine pour lui. Cela ne pouvait qu'intéresser la jeune fille qui décida finalement de ne pas laisser tomber l'idée de conclure une alliance avec le héros de la Zone. Après tout, si Sam éliminait Caine, qui était sans conteste le méchant de l'histoire, alors qui pourrait enfin être le Maire incontesté de Perdido Beach ? Lena Archer, exactement. D'un pas leste, elle sortit de la supérette et se dirigea vers le gymnase de Perdido Beach.

* * *

><p>- Anna ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toute seule ?<p>

Lance venait d'apercevoir Anna sortir de la Mairie. Il s'avança vers elle, qui le regardait tranquillement d'un air serein qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur son visage.

- Je cherchais Lena, en fait. Tu sais où est ta soeur ?

- J'ai entendu des enfants dire qu'elle se rendait au gymnase, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Accompagne-moi, je la cherche aussi.

Comme par réflexe, il prit la main d'Anna, qui ne se dégagea pas et resserra son étreinte sur les doigts de l'adolescent. Elle regardait droit devant elle, tentant d'éviter son regard. Le fait qu'il lui ait menti quelques minutes plus tôt la dérangeait beaucoup.

- Pourquoi cherches-tu Lena, au fait ? demanda-t-il.

- Je veux lui dire que tuer des gens, c'est mal. Je veux lui dire que même si je souhaitais la mort d'Howard, il était quand même un être humain qui méritait de vivre.

Curieusement, même si il prit soudainement un air agacé, Lance ne lâcha pas la main d'Anna.

- Je t'ai dit que...

- Et tu as menti. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu la protèges, je comprends. Tu n'as pas besoin de la protéger contre moi, ou de me mentir. Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal.

Lance garda le silence, les joues rouges. Il détestait mentir plus que tout, mais si il devait le faire pour protéger Lena, alors soit. Et pourtant, Anna était quelqu'un de bien, il le savait, alors pourquoi ne pas le lui dire ?

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, si tu veux savoir, déclara-t-il au bout de quelques pas. Je la cherchais justement pour lui passer un savon.

- Tu es une bonne personne, Lance.

Au détour d'une ruelle, ils arrivèrent finalement face au gymnase.


	13. Chapter 13

Lena se mit sur la pointe des pieds, perchée sur une poubelle, pour observer par la fenêtre ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur du gymnase, et juger s'il était bon d'entrer. Sam était en mauvaise posture, face à Caine qui l'assaillait de questions. Si elle entrait immédiatement, elle pourrait passer pour une héroïne, et Sam l'aiderait sûrement à faire vaincre Caine. Ensuite, comme elle se serait révélée être digne de confiance, beaucoup de possibilités s'ouvriraient à elle... D'un bond leste, elle sauta sur le sol et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Elle se retint de justesse grâce au mur du gymnase et se redressa.

- Enfin, je t'ai retrouvée.

La jeune fille lâcha un lamentable glapissement. Non, ce n'était pas le moment ! Elle savait qu'elle allait se prendre un savon mémorable de Lance, et elle l'avait évité toute la journée : et à présent qu'elle allait enfin entreprendre l'une des actions les plus importantes de la vie dans la Zone, voilà qu'il venait de la retrouver. Aux côtés de la petite Anna, en plus, qui n'inspirait aucune sympathie à Lena. Elle tendit la main face à son frère, pour lui signifier de ne pas approcher.

- Par pitié, Lance, pas maintenant. C'est vraiment important.

Lance et Anna se concertèrent du regard. La jeune fille n'essayait-elle pas de se défiler ? Un cri leur parvint de l'école, située juste à côté du gymnase. Les deux adolescents qui se tenaient la main furent déconcertés, Lena en profita pour ouvrir à grand bruit les portes du gymnase, provoquant le genre d'entrée en scène spectaculaire qu'elle aimait tant. Elle s'avança de trois pas, face à Caine qui la toisait d'un regard furieux.

- Caine, tu vas... commença-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Une main invisible, du moins en eut-elle l'impression, la souleva de plusieurs mètres et la jeta violemment contre un mur. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. La douleur était intense, et son coeur battait bien trop fort. D'un mouvement faible, elle tenta de se relever, lorsqu'elle aperçut l'un des équipements de musculation foncer vers elle, poussé par la force de la lévitation de Caine. Lena croisa les bras devant son visage pour se protéger, ferma les yeux et...

- Lena ? Tu vas bien ? S'enquit Lance.

Lena releva la tête. Tout le monde dans la salle tournait la tête de tous les côtés, comme s'ils cherchaient à apercevoir quelque chose. Le pouvoir de Lance, celui qui privait de tous leurs sens ses victimes ! Une joie jubilatoire s'empara de Lena, qui s'approcha de Caine, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle boitillait un peu, à cause d'une légère douleur qu'elle ressentait dans sa cheville suite à sa chute, mais rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de savourer sa victoire, ou plutôt, la nouvelle victoire de la famille Archer.

- Mon petit Caine, dit-elle, bien qu'elle sache qu'il ne l'entendait pas. Tu te mets dans de beaux draps en t'opposant à moi. Nous avons eu deux affrontements, et par les deux fois mon frère et moi, nous t'avons vaincu. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il est temps de renoncer ? (Elle se tourna vers Lance, ses jolis yeux bleus pétillants d'une lueur joyeuse.) Si seulement j'avais un marqueur indélébile ! Je lui aurais dessiné une moustache, ou un truc du genre. Il ne l'aurait pas senti, de toute façon.

- Viens m'aider, lui répondit son frère, ignorant sa suggestion.

Ce dernier s'affairait à détacher les liens de Sam Temple. Lena l'avait presque oublié. Presque. Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui, observant la blessure située sur sa tempe, provoqué par le coup de batte qu'il avait reçu quelques minutes plus tôt, administré par Panda afin que Diana et les autres puissent l'emmener.

- C'est pas très beau à voir, mais c'est pas très grave, ne t'inquiète pas, déclara Lena à l'attention de Sam. Tu auras juste une belle bosse, mais tu ne garderas même pas de cicatrices. On a de la pommade et des antidouleurs, chez Dahra, si tu veux.

- Astrid est en danger, dit soudain Sam, ignorant les remarques de l'adolescente. Elle est avec Drake. C'est un malade ! Il va lui faire du mal !

C'était sûrement elle, qu'ils avaient entendu crier, alors, songea Lance. Sauf que... Sauf qu'Anna, au moment où le hurlement résonna à ses oreilles, s'élança sans hésiter vers la porte de l'école. Elle l'ouvrit à la volée, délaissant Lance qui partait à la rescousse de sa soeur, tandis qu'elle-même partait sauver quelqu'un dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'identité. Elle ouvrit plusieurs salles de classe, jusqu'à dénicher celle qu'elle cherchait. En ouvrant la porte, Anna faillit pousser un gémissement de terreur. Astrid Ellison, la personne qu'Anna pensait être la plus responsable de la Zone, tremblait comme une feuille, face à Drake Merwin. Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'elle commença à réciter :

- Mon frère est...

Elle s'interrompit, voyant en Anna une possibilité d'échapper à son triste destin. Le Petit Pete, perdu dans son monde sûrement plus agréable à vivre que la Zone, était concentré sur son jeu vidéo, et semblait ne leur accorder aucune attention. Contrairement à Drake, qu'Anna ne connaissait que parce qu'elle savait qu'il tenait le rôle de Shérif, très redouté à Perdido Beach.

- Qui t'es, toi ? S'insurgea-t-il.

- Euh, je... bafouilla Anna, soudain moins assurée.

Drake se désintéressa un instant d'Astrid pour s'approcher d'Anna. Cette dernière tenta de reculer vers la porte, consciente d'abandonner Astrid, mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion.

- Ne le provoque pas ! S'écria Astrid. C'est un malade mental !

Enfin, un peu de soutien de sa part, songea Anna. Drake l'attrapa par la gorge, la poussant contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cogne la tête. La jeune fille suffoquait, se débattant en tentant de défaire l'emprise des doigts de Drake sur son cou fragile.

- Je t'ai posé une question, dit-il calmement.

La glace, pensa soudain Anna. Aide toi de la glace ! Elle posa les deux mains sur le bras de Drake qui la retenait prisonnière. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces, et le bras du malade mental de recouvrit de neige. Ce n'était pas dangereux, mais cela suffit pour qu'il la lâche, surpris. Anna tomba à genoux, reprenant peu à peu son souffle.

- Oh, encore une dégénérée, cracha Drake. Cela ne te suffira pas pour me battre. J'ai pas besoin de toutes ces conneries de pouvoir pour vous en faire baver.

D'une main experte, il empoigna les cheveux d'Anna, la soulevant tandis qu'elle grimaçait de douleur. Ne pas se laisser faire, s'ordonna-t-elle. Tu peux faire mieux que ça. Quelle genre d'arme peut-être la glace ? Pete leva les yeux de son jeu un instant, et Astrid se tourna vers lui. Ils disparurent tous les deux, en un éclair. Drake ne lâcha pas Anna, mais poussa un grognement de rage.

- Où ils sont passés ? Je vais les tuer ! Déclara-t-il.

Anna tendit la main vers le sol. Une stalagmite de glace, en sortit, juste à côté de la jambe de Drake. Elle la fit grandir et grandir, et lorsque l'adolescent la remarqua, il éclata de rire.

- Vraiment ? Tu avais vraiment l'espoir de t'en sortir avec ça ? C'est pitoyable.

D'un mouvement brusque, il infligea un coup à l'étrange oeuvre de glace, qui se brisa en morceaux. Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de la blondinette. Finalement, Ethan avait raison : jamais elle ne se serait retrouvée dans cette situation si elle s'était tranquillement mêlée de ses affaires. Mais peut-être qu'Astrid et Pete n'auraient pas été sauvés ? Cela ne suffit pas à la réconforter. Drake affichait un sourire malsain, le genre de sourire qui provoque des frissons dans tout le corps, et cela ne manqua pas du côté d'Anna. Elle avait peur, et même plus que peur. Elle était terrifiée. Drake était malade, c'était certain, et il était parfaitement capable de la tuer, elle n'en doutait pas.

- Je ne poserait pas trois fois ma question, ordonna l'adolescent psychotique. Qui est-tu ? Demanda-t-il, détachant les mots comme s'il jubilait face à la situation.

Avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre, Drake la gifla avec une telle violence qu'Anna perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Assise par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur, et la panique enserrant tellement son coeur qu'elle avait du mal à respirer, Anna essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes.

- Je-Je m'appelle... murmura-t-elle.

Drake s'accroupit à côté d'elle, pour mieux observer le spectacle lamentable qu'elle lui offrait. Elle le maudissait. De toute sa force de son âme.

- Oui ? Insista-t-il afin de la provoquer.

- Anna... Anna Lancaster.

Discrètement, durant cet échange, Anna avait commencé à former une stalactite au plafond. Une stalactite très longue, au bout particulièrement pointu. La blondinette la solidifia au maximum. Lorsque Drake lui mit une seconde gifle, Anna fit tomber son oeuvre. Elle transperça l'épaule de Drake, le blessant à tel point que du sang commença à goutter sur le sol. Anna n'attendit pas qu'il réagisse. Elle le poussa de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe en arrière, se releva, et sortit de la salle en piquant un sprint à travers les couloirs de l'école. Elle accourut près du portail de l'établissement scolaire, lorsque une main lui retint le bras.

- Anna ? Fit Lance. Où est-ce que tu cours comme ça ?

- Il va me tuer, il va me tuer, gémit-elle. Laisse moi partir avant qu'il ne me suive !

- Et Astrid ? S'enquit Sam avant que Lance ne desserre son étreinte.

- Elle s'est sauvée, il n'a pas eu le temps de lui faire du mal, elle et son frère ont disparu. Lâche-moi ! S'écria-t-elle, les yeux emplis de terreur.

Particulièrement surpris, Lance la relâcha, et elle partit en courant, ses longs cheveux blonds voletant derrière elle au rythme de ses pas. Anna courut, courut, courut, jusqu'à manquer de souffle, à tel point qu'elle en eut mal. Ses pieds l'emmenèrent inconsciemment jusqu'à la bibliothèque, dont elle ouvrit la porte et se précipita à l'intérieur. A petits pas, comme si la panique et l'empressement étaient retombés, elle s'avança vers le bureau de Miss Swift. Elle y aperçut le châle préféré de la vieille dame, qui était tombé sur le sol. Anna le ramassa, et le serra dans ses bras, comme si c'était l'incarnation de son ange gardien. Elle s'avança jusqu'au canapé du coin destiné aux enfants, où elle s'assit.

- Miss Swift... Pourquoi avez-vu dû partir ? Gémit-elle, une boule de larmes lui enserrant la gorge. J'avais besoin de vous, tellement besoin de vous... Le monde extérieur est effrayant !

Epuisée par la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie, elle serra le foulard contre son coeur, comme pour se rassurer. Anna se laissa aller et s'allongea sur le canapé. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans cet endroit, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Tous les gens qui la connaissaient savaient qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps ici, et si Drake tentait de la chercher pour se venger, il viendrait immédiatement à la bibliothèque. Mais Anna considéra qu'il lui restait un peu de temps : puisque Drake s'occupait d'Astrid avant son arrivée, cela signifiait que c'était sûrement une mission que lui avait donnée Caine, mission qu'il n'avait pas accomplie. Drake était sans doute parti à la recherche de la copine de Sam Temple, et Anna pouvait souffler pour l'instant. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Un peu plus rassurée, elle ferma doucement les yeux, et sombra dans le sommeil.

- Ne me dis pas qu'elle dort encore ? S'étonna Alex. Ca fait deux fois !

- C'est normal. Cet endroit est soporifique, avec tous ces livres. Ce n'est pas surprenant, répondit Ethan d'un ton égal.

Les deux adolescents, après une petite discussion, s'étaient rendus à la bibliothèque, puisque c'était l'endroit où ils avaient le plus de chance de trouver la blondinette. Ethan, après les paroles de cette dernière, avait été froissé mais il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur : la rancune n'était pas l'un de ses défauts. Doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, il s'accroupit à ses côtés, la regardant dormir et serrer le châle de la bibliothèque comme un enfant serrerait une peluche.

- Hey, mais c'est... Du sang ?

Après une observation plus poussée, ils remarquèrent que tout n'était pas tout à fait normal dans son apparence. Un mince filet de sang lui coulait de la lèvre, ses cheveux étaient plus qu'en bataille, et ses paumes étaient également recouvertes de liquide écarlate, qui avait cependant séché. Alex secoua son amie pour lui faire reprendre conscience.

- Anna ? Anna, tu vas bien ? S'enquit-il, inquiet.

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, jetant tout autour d'elle des regards effrayés pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas en danger. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'assit sur le canapé.

- Alex ? Ethan ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- On te cherchait, répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds. Mais je crois qu'on va éviter de te laisser seule à l'avenir, si c'est pour que tu finisses en sang à chaque fois.

- Howard est mort, alors qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça, cette fois ? Demanda Ethan.

Anna replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, s'essuya le sang qui maculait son menton et, en baissant les yeux, murmura :

- Drake Merwin.

- Le shérif ?

- C'est un malade mental, expliqua Anna d'une voix tremblotante. Il fait du mal aux gens avec plaisir. Il a attaqué Astrid, alors j'ai voulu voler à son secours, mais elle a disparu, alors il s'est rabattu sur moi.

Un silence s'ensuivit, rapidement rompu par Anna qui reprit :

- Je n'aurais pas dû foncer comme ça, sans réfléchir. Tu avais raison, Ethan. Je te demande pardon. Je me suis trompée...

La peur et l'épuisement la firent craquer, et elle éclata en sanglots. Les larmes coulaient à flots le long de ses joues, retombant sur le foulard de Miss Swift qui les absorbait. Une paire de bras forts vinrent enserrer le corps d'Anna, qui se laissa aller aux pleurs. Pleurer avait quelque chose d'apaisant, et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas craqué à ce point, ne faisant qu'endurer la misère dont elle était victime, sans jamais tenter de se relâcher. Et puis, Ethan la prenait dans ses bras, après tout. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité, et prit une inspiration, laissant l'odeur de déodorant pour homme qu'il utilisait envahir ses sens olfactifs. Cela avait quelque chose de rassurant. Anna avait toujours pensé qu'Ethan ne l'aimait pas, ou plutôt l'appréciait à peine. Cette étreinte lui fit chaud au coeur, et elle réalisa enfin qu'elle avait peut-être réussi à devenir son amie.

- C'est fini ? S'enquit l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus lorsque le flot de larmes se fut tari.

Il la lâcha et recula de deux pas, laissant l'adolescente se relever et essuyer les dernières traces de larmes sur son visage.

- Bon, déclara Ethan. La prochaine fois, c'est Alex qui s'y colle, pour le calin. C'est extrêmement gênant, et je ne souhaite recommencer pour rien au monde.

Les commissures des lèvres d'Anna se relevèrent légèrement en un petit sourire. Ethan était gêné, et c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait afficher cette expression. Il détourna le regard, et croisa les bras sur son torse.

- On devrait peut-être rentrer, proposa soudainement Alex.

- On s'occupera de ce "Drake" demain. Si il pense s'en sortir comme ça, il se trompe.

Anna ne dit rien, mais elle trouvait flatteur le fait qu'Ethan propose de la défendre.

- J'aimerais bien savoir si Astrid s'en est sortie, dit finalement Anna tandis qu'ils marchaient tous les trois en direction de son appartement.

- Tu devrais vraiment essayer de te servir de ton pouvoir pour te défendre, suggéra Alex. Cela ne viendra pas tout seul, il faut que tu réfléchisses, et que tu apprennes.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? La glace n'est pas vraiment quelque chose de dangereux. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais contrôler le feu : je ne peux attaquer personne.

- Cela dépend de comment tu l'utilises, dit Ethan. Tu as bien réussi tout à l'heure à blesser Drake.

C'est vrai, songea Anna. Peut-être pourrait elle se défendre, enfin. Cela serait un grand soulagement que celui de pouvoir compter sur son pouvoir... Et pourtant, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser qu'elle en était incapable. L'idée de rentrer chez elle, dans un endroit où tous savaient qu'elle habitait, et où Drake pourrait la retrouver, ne la rassurait pas des masses. Mais Ethan et Alex avaient vivement refusé de changer de logement : "Il n'y a pas de raison de fuir devant Drake. Il est peut-être malade, mais nous sommes trois. Nous pouvons facilement le vaincre." La jeune fille n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais elle décida finalement d'écouter les conseils de ses camarades. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas eu assez de courage pour le blesser ? Elle pouvait assurément recommencer, et devenir plus puissante que lui.


	14. Chapter 14

Aria titubait à travers les couloirs du Pensionnat Coates. L'alcool lui brouillait les sens, l'empêchant de voir nettement où elle posait les pieds, si bien qu'elle devait s'appuyer sur le mur pour continuer à avancer. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient gras et poisseux, retombant mollement sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle tentait de les remettre en place d'un mouvement distrait. La jeune fille trébucha et failli s'étaler sur le sol. Elle avait envie de vomir, et sentait la nausée faire son chemin, remontant presque jusqu'à sa gorge.

Elle s'engouffra dans une salle au hasard, et s'écroula, tombant à genoux sur le sol. Aria saisit une corbeille à papiers qui traînait dans un coin et vomit l'intégralité de son petit-déjeuner à l'intérieur. Elle repoussa le récipient en plastique qui empestait et se laissa retomber sur le dos, l'esprit dans le brouillard. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, l'adolescente versa une larme de désespoir. Comment diable tout cela était-il arrivé ? La disparition des adultes avait tout chamboulé dans son existence et dans celle des élèves de Coates.

Caine, qu'elle ne connaissait que parce qu'il était assis à côté d'elle en cours de physique avant la Zone, avait soudainement pété un plomb et à présent, tout le monde était à ses ordres. Il avait ordonné que les dégénérés soient neutralisés, et leurs mains avaient été immobilisées dans des blocs de ciment. Aria trouvait ça horrible, répugnant, ignoble, affreux. Et pourtant, au lieu de les aider, au lieu de s'opposer à ce qu'elle pensait être injuste, elle se trouvait allongée dans l'infirmerie, le coeur soulevé par d'horribles nausées, la tête transpercée par une migraine fulgurante, regardant le plafond comme si cela pouvait régler tout ses problèmes.

- C'est fini, murmura-t-elle. Je ne boirais plus jamais. Pas une goutte de plus n'entrera dans mon organisme. L'ALCOOL, C'EST FINI !

Elle avait trouvé quelques bouteilles d'un alcool non identifié dans la salle des professeurs, et elle le regrettait amèrement. Elle voulait seulement se vider un peu l'esprit, eh bien c'était raté : ses pensées revenaient toujours aux dégénérés, qu'elle voulait aider sans le faire. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû être à leur place, avec eux, les mains emprisonnées dans un bloc de ciment, à crever de faim en suppliant les amis de Caine de la laisser partir.

Aria était une dégénérée, une mutante. Mais elle avait la plus grande qualité qui soit dans cette situation-là : la discrétion. La jeune fille se félicitait d'avoir réussi à passer inaperçu : son pouvoir aurait à coup sûr éveillé la méfiance de Caine, qui l'aurait immédiatement neutralisée, voisine de physique ou pas. Aria se maudissait d'être aussi lâche. Elle en avait assez de tout ça, assez d'avoir peur, assez de ne pas oser, assez d'espérer que la situation s'améliore sans rien faire pour.

Allongée par terre, les yeux fixés sur le plâtre abîmé du plafond, elle repassait dans son esprit le film de sa vie d'avant la Zone. Le jour où son père s'était révélé être un schizophrène et avait tenté de tuer sa mère, juste avant de finir en prison. Le jour où sa mère, trop faible pour élever toute seule ses deux filles, avait décidé d'envoyer Aria à Coates. Et le jour où cette dernière avait débarqué, l'air hagard, des larmes dans ses yeux bruns, et qu'elle avait rencontré les gens qui aujourd'hui rampaient en traînant un bloc de ciment derrière eux.

Aria avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Quelle idée de culpabiliser comme ça ! Ce n'était pas elle, qui les avait emprisonnés, non ? Alors, elle ne devait rien avoir à se reprocher. Elle s'allongea sur le côté, tendant la main vers les rayons du soleil qui perçaient à travers les vieux rideaux, tout près d'elle. La chaleur de ce contact lui redonna un peu de courage, qu'elle perdit aussitôt en s'endormant.

* * *

><p>- Bon, je récapitule, déclara Lena, sarcastique. Sam est parti à la recherche de sa petite amie, et toi, tu veux qu'on retrouve Drake pour sauver la tienne ?<p>

Lance poussa un long soupir de désespoir. Il jeta un regard noir à sa soeur, qui ne cessait de lui lancer des piques depuis qu'il avait proposé de se lancer à la recherche de l'adolescent psychotique. C'en était devenu insupportable.

- Anna n'est pas ma petite amie. Et, en tant que pseudo-dirigeante de la Zone, tu devrais peut-être t'inquiéter de ce que font tes loyaux sujets : Drake est dangereux pour tous les enfants, il est temps de s'en occuper.

Lena fit la moue, déçue que son frère la rappelle à l'ordre.

- Mais Caine s'en est sorti, et Drake est à son service. Ca risque de chauffer pour nous si on s'attaque d'abord à l'autre malade. Vaut mieux directement s'attaquer à la source du problème, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu veux t'attaquer à Caine Soren ? S'étonna Lance.

- Ne sois pas si surpris. Tu as bien vu tout à l'heure ! Il a essayé de me blesser, il doit payer. Il est temps de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Et comme nous ne pouvons pas lui enlever ses pouvoirs, je propose qu'on utilise une manière... Définitive.

Lance s'arrêta brusquement de marcher, choqué par les paroles que sa soeur venait de prononcer. Les jumeaux se trouvaient dans l'une des ruelles de Perdido Beach, à travers laquelle ils recherchaient Drake. Lena, se rendant enfin compte que son frère ne la suivait plus, se retourna vers lui.

- Quoi ? S'enquit-elle.

- Tu parles de tuer quelqu'un, là. Ca ne me plaît pas du tout. Il a essayé de t'attaquer uniquement parce qu'il voulait éviter que tu le neutralise. Certes, il était en train d'agresser Sam. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'assassiner !

La jeune fille s'approcha de son frère et toucha sa joue du bout des doigts. Il ne broncha pas, soutenant son regard glacial.

- Je pensais que nous devions nous protéger mutuellement, Lance.

- C'est ce que j'essaie de faire. De te protéger. Si tu tues Caine, tu ne passeras pas inaperçu comme pour Howard : tu seras une meurtrière. Et les enfants ne te laisseront certainement pas te balader dans les rues comme si de rien n'était, de peur d'être ta prochaine victime.

Lena recula, honteuse. Elle rompit le contact avec son frère et passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux, pour cacher sa gêne. Lance avait raison, elle le savait, et cela l'agaçait horriblement. Elle détestait ne pas pouvoir faire ce dont elle avait envie, sous prétexte qu'il fallait avoir des scrupules ! Quelle perte de temps, si seulement tout pouvait être réglé sans que l'on tienne compte du code moral, tout serait alors plus simple.

- Si vous cherchez Drake, fit une voix qui avait visiblement entendu toute leur conversation, je l'ai aperçu qui rentrait chez lui. Enfin, dans la maison qu'il habite actuellement. C'est près de l'hotel de ville.

Les jumeaux se retournèrent brusquement vers leur interlocuteur. Une des volontaires à la crèche, que Lena connaissait très vaguement sous le nom de Lux, se tenait devant eux.

- Ah ? Bon, répondit Lance. Allons-y.

Avant que sa soeur n'ait pu lancer une seule protestation pour la forme, il l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna vers l'hotel de ville.

* * *

><p>Anna regardait avec horreur la maison d'Astrid brûler. Les flammes, hautes de plusieurs mètres, ravageaient absolument tout ce qui était autrefois un logement douillet. La jeune fille observait le phénomène de la fenêtre de son appartement, situé tout près du lieu en flammes. La chaleur lui parvenait déjà, et l'odeur désagréable de matière brûlée emplissait ses sens olfactifs. Elle se détourna brusquement, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher de hurler, les larmes aux yeux.<p>

Et pourtant, elle tenta de repousser au maximum la terreur qui s'insinuait dans son esprit à la manière d'un serpent venimeux. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être traumatisée par un adolescent de son âge, d'avoir peur de lui au point d'être effrayée même à l'idée de sortir. Puisque bien sûr, Drake avait mit le feu à la maison d'Astrid, c'était évident. C'aurait été le seul endroit où cette dernière aurait pu se cacher, mais semblait-il qu'elle avait été plus maligne et qu'elle était ailleurs, sinon Drake se serait simplement contenté de la tuer.

Prendre l'air, Anna en avait vraiment besoin. Quitter l'appartement si jamais Drake décidait de lui rendre une petite visite, aussi. Elle se dirigea lentement et silencieusement vers la porte d'entrée, posa sa main sur la poignée, et commençait à la tourner lorsqu'un cri l'interrompit.

- Hey ! S'écria Alex, dans son dos. Où tu vas ?

La jeune fille sursauta et son visage afficha un air coupable. Elle se mordit la lèvre et passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de répondre.

- Je voulais aller voir Lance et Lena. Pour leur raconter exactement ce qu'a fait Drake. Lena est la personne la plus haute hiérarchiquement excepté Caine, mais lui, je ne lui fais pas vraiment confiance.

- Je vais t'accompagner. Ethan s'est endormi, pour une fois. Je vais le laisser, il me semble qu'il est souvent sujet à des insomnies, puisque je l'entends marcher la nuit, alors mieux vaut lui accorder un peu de répit.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et s'engagea dans la rue bruyante suite à l'agitation causée par l'incendie. Anna chercha Sam des yeux, à la recherche du chef des pompiers qui était pourtant aux abonnés absents. Sûrement avec Astrid, bien que ce ne soit pas très sérieux pour quelqu'un possédant un tel poste. Les flammes montaient haut, bien trop haut.

- Il faut faire quelque chose, déclara Alex en s'approchant, et en jetant un regard circulaire sur la place où s'agglutinaient des enfants hébétés.

Oui, mais quoi ? Ils restèrent tous les deux ainsi, quelques instants, à regarder la maison en flammes comme tous les autres enfants. Jusqu'à ce qu'Anna s'avance vers l'édifice qui s'effondrait sur lui-même, se campe sur les jambes, et tende les bras vers les flammes qui léchaient les murs. Elle ferma les yeux. Et se concentra. Elle sentit la chaleur du feu, la petite brise qui faisait voleter les mèches de ses cheveux, le sol dur sous ses pieds, l'odeur de brûlé presque insupportable, les cris des enfants qui résonnaient à ses oreilles, et le goût âpre de l'appréhension.

Elle demanda, et la glace lui répondit. La blondinette, sans même ouvrir les yeux, sentait qu'elle recouvrait les maisons attendantes et fondait presque instantanément, humidifiant les murs et le sol pour empêcher le désastre de s'étendre. Puis elle s'attaqua à la maison d'Astrid. Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour commencer à faire reculer le feu, à l'affaiblir. Et il lui sembla qu'une heure s'était écoulée lorsqu'elle tomba à genoux, la catastrophe définitivement évitée. Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.

- T'as été géniale, souffla Alex.

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire et se raidit. Des murmures s'étendaient autour d'eux, et un mot était sur toutes les lèvres "Mutante". Mais il ne semblait pas péjoratif, puisqu'ils le chuchotaient tous en la regardant avec admiration. Anna poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Je t'ai retrouvée ! S'exclama une voix qui glaça le sang de la jeune fille.

* * *

><p>Ethan se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur et le coeur battant dans sa poitrine comme s'il tentait d'en sortir. Il s'assit sur le lit, tentant de reprendre son souffle à l'aide de longes inspirations, tout en balayant la pièce du regard à la recherche d'éléments rassurants. Sa guitare, au pied du lit. Les quelques photos d'Anna sur le bureau de ses parents, dont il occupait la chambre. Le jeune homme s'appuya contre le mur froid pour reprendre ses esprits. La voix qui le hantait dans son cauchemar, qu'il faisait si souvent ces derniers temps, avait cessé. Une voix rauque, menaçante, qui appelait Ethan, murmurait son nom, l'intimant de venir à sa rencontre. Une voix à laquelle il se refusait d'obéir.<p>

L'adolescent se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage, comme si cela allait l'aider à vider l'esprit. Il releva les yeux vers le miroir au dessus du lavabo et poussa un soupir. Ses joues étaient plus creuses qu'avant, ses cernes profondément marquées. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et la couleur bleue s'était éclaircie, dû au manque de soin reçus. Il passa sa main au travers des mèches bleutées et se rendit finalement dans la chambre pour enfiler une chemise. Sortir, il devait sortir, pour se débarrasser cette voix dans sa tête, pour se calmer, pour jouer un peu de guitare loin du bordel qu'était devenu sa vie depuis l'apparition du dôme.

Il saisit son instrument et sortit de l'appartement. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à ce logement douillet, avant de se détourner et de s'en aller le plus vite possible, loin de l'agitation qui régnait sur la place sans qu'il sache pourquoi. En vérité, Ethan ne savait même pas si il reviendrait. Anna et Alex s'inquiéteraient à coup sûr, mais ils comprendraient vite que le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus est quelqu'un de solitaire, et s'en remettraient. Du moins l'espérait-il.

Et Ethan avança au hasard, sa guitare sur le dos. Il sortit de la ville, suivant juste une ligne droite qui le mènerait certainement à l'extrémité du dôme, ou à un endroit tranquille pour qu'il puisse jouer, réfléchir et tenter de se convaincre du fait qu'il n'était pas fou. L'adolescent marcha des heures, longeant l'autoroute pleine de voitures accidentées et vides, lui rappelant sans cesse que la vie ne serait jamais plus telle qu'elle l'était avant. Et il haussa les épaules lorsque cette pensée traversa son esprit : Ethan était certainement l'un des seuls à ne pas regretter sa vie d'avant.

En jetant un regard vers le ciel, tout en continuant son chemin, Ethan songea à son anniversaire. Et aux jours qui le séparaient de cet évènement : quatre jours avant ses seize ans. Quatre petits jours avant sa disparition, avant qu'il se retrouve... Il ne savait même pas où, en fait. Et ça, plus que ce dôme qui les enfermait, l'inquiétait.

Le soleil se couchait lentement à l'horizon lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Et soupira : il se trouvait devant le Pensionnat Coates. L'adolescent regretta profondément de n'être pas parti dans l'autre sens, mais tant pis, autant faire une pause ici. Il allait pousser le lourd portail de fer lorsqu'il s'interrompit. Mieux valait ne pas signaler sa présence, puisque d'autres élèves se trouvaient probablement dans cet endroit, des sbires de Caine. Ethan escalada rapidement le mur délimitant le parc, et entra.

Il repéra rapidement le bâtiment des dortoirs, et bien que l'autre bâtiment soit silencieux, il l'évita soigneusement. Semblait-il que le Pensionnat était peu habité puisqu'il ne rencontra personne tandis qu'il recherchait une chambre vide, qu'il trouva rapidement. Il déposa sa guitare près de la fenêtre : tant pis, il jouerait le lendemain, puisqu'il lui restait quatre jours entiers de liberté, il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

C'est en songeant qu'il regrettait sincèrement ses cigarettes qu'il s'assit sur le lit, les yeux fixés sur la pelouse du parc qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, à travers la fenêtre. Peut-être cet endroit était il plus tranquille qu'il l'avait pensé, finalement. Si le Pensionnat était vraiment vide, Ethan songeait sérieusement à rester, mais il vérifierait tout le moment venu. Le jeune homme ôta rapidement ses vêtements, gardant seulement son caleçon, et s'allongea sur le matelas.

Ses paupières se refermèrent, et il entendit la voix murmurer son prénom. A nouveau, tandis qu'il somnolait, se refusant à rouvrir les yeux, se refusant à fuir devant cette créature virtuelle qui le torturait, se refusant à lui donner cette victoire. Parce qu'Ethan était tenace, et qu'il allait résister.


	15. Chapter 15

A travers tout Perdido Beach, on entendit un coup de feu, résonnant depuis la place principale. Et Drake souriait, le canon de son arme encore fumant, les yeux rivés sur sa victime. Anna poussa un gémissement, et posa la main sur la blessure d'Alex, provoquée par la balle qu'il avait reçue à sa place, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était réelle. Et elle l'était, la peau blanche de la jeune fille se teinta d'écarlate au contact du sang, qui s'écoulait de la blessure autant que par les lèvres entrouvertes de son ami.

Alex la regarda, des larmes emplissant ses yeux verts, tenta de dire quelque chose, et rendit son dernier souffle. Sans un mot de plus que le "Non !" retentissant qu'il avait hurlé en se positionnant devant Anna pour la sauver, il mourut dans les bras de la jeune fille. Qui hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, comme si on lui arrachait le coeur. Elle se recroquevilla sur le corps de son ami, sans cesser de hurler, de sangloter, de regretter, tout en se recouvrant de sang sans en avoir rien à faire.

- Il a voulu jouer le héros, tant pis, déclara Drake. Tu seras la prochaine.

Et il la pointa du canon de son arme, tandis que le ciel se teintait de blanc, tandis que se levait un blizzard hurlant, tandis la glace recouvrait l'arme en question, que Drake lâcha, surpris. Anna déposa délicatement le corps d'Alex, qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, sur le sol où il reposait. Et elle se leva, faisant face à son ennemi, mais elle n'avait plus peur, et ce ne serait plus jamais le cas, parce que sa peur avait tué Alex, et que cette erreur ne serait plus jamais commise. Elle plongea son regard glacial et empli de larmes dans celui, furieux, de Drake.

- Vas-y, utilise ton pouvoir, ricana-t-il. Tu crois qu'un peu de neige me fait peur ? Je peux te tuer à mains nues.

Il s'avança vers elle, la glace craquelant sous ses pieds à chacun de ses pas. Mais Anna n'esquissa pas un mouvement, et la neige s'entassait dans la ville. Soudain, Drake s'arrêta.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

La glace avait recouvert ses deux jambes, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus, et progressait, remontant jusqu'à son torse, jusqu'à ses épaules, jusqu'à sa nuque. Plus que quelques secondes, et c'était la mort assurée, et cette pensée conféra un sentiment de soulagement à Anna.

- STOP !

La progression de la glace s'arrêta complètement, alors que Drake ne pouvait même plus faire un mouvement et tentait de bouger, piégé dans ce corps de glace qu'Anna avait créé tout autour de lui. Cette dernière grimaça, arrêtée dans son élan.

- Hey, protesta Lena en adressant une moue réprobatrice à son frère. Laisse la continuer, cela ne peut qu'être une bonne chose : Caine perd son lieutenant chéri, et ce ne sera même pas de notre faute !

Lance soupira. Comme s'il allait laisser quelqu'un se faire tuer.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, ordonna-t-il à Lena, avant de se tourner vers Anna. Ne fais pas ça. Ne le tue pas. Tu n'es pas une meurtrière, n'oublie pas. Il sera jugé pour ses crimes, mais ne le tue pas.

Les mains d'Anna tremblaient. Ses jambes aussi. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, dans la flaque de sang laissée par Alex. Elle n'était pas une meurtrière, mais elle avait tellement envie de faire payer ses crimes à Drake ! Il le méritait, elle le savait. Elle tendit la main vers l'adolescent psychotique, prête à lui asséner le coup de grâce, et la laissa finalement retomber sans achever son objectif. Lance avait raison. Elle n'était pas capable de ça, malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Du moins pour le moment.

Lena soupira.

- Bon, très bien. Ne le tuons pas. Drake, je t'ordonne de rester tranquille dès qu'Anna t'aura libéré. Compris ?

L'adolescent hocha la tête, tout en se mordant la lèvre comme pour tenter d'échapper à l'emprise de l'ordre de Lena, qui le contemplait avec un sourire satisfait. Et puisqu'Anna ne faisait même plus attention à eux, les yeux fixés sur le cadavre d'Alex, la glace se résorba toute seule, libérant Drake qui claquait des dents. La blondinette toucha du bout des doigts la peau froide du corps d'Alex, déposa un léger baiser sur son front glacial, et le repoussa, le déposant avec délicatesse sur le sol. Et elle détala, courant le plus vite possible se réfugier dans son appartement, en laissant là tout ce qu'il restait d'Alex.

- Hey, attends ! S'écria Lance, sans succès.

Lena fronça les sourcils, plissant le nez.

- Il va falloir enterrer le corps. Mais Edilio est introuvable, alors je propose que tu t'y colles, mon cher Lance.

Anna poussa violemment la porte de son appartement. Ses larmes et sa tristesse comprimaient sa gorge à un tel point qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle fit quelques pas et s'effondra sur le canapé, où elle se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- ETHAN ! Appella-t-elle au bout de quelques instants, la voix encore pleine de larmes. ETHAN !

Seul le silence lui répondit. Faiblement, elle se releva et traversa l'appartement, ouvrant toutes les portes, jusqu'à la chambre attribuée à Ethan. Vide. Anna se laissa tomber à genoux. Il avait disparu... ? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur le pied du lit, où sa guitare aurait dû normalement se trouver. Ce n'était pas le cas. La jeune fille baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux retomber devant son visage, et ses larmes couler abondamment. Abandonnée, il l'avait abandonnée. Ethan et Alex, les deux seuls amis qu'elle s'était faits, avaient disparu, et elle aurait encore préféré rester seule toute sa vie plutôt que de supporter cette souffrance lancinante qui lui meurtrissait le coeur.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Allez. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais si ça peut te consoler, je te laisserais traîner Drake au bout d'une laisse en le forçant à faire le chien pour le restant de ses jours.

Anna releva les yeux et rencontra le sourire bienveillant de Lena, qui la regardait avec compassion. Cette dernière s'assit sur le sol à côté d'elle, repliant gracieusement ses jambes sur le côté, sous le regard de la blondinette. Elle releva les yeux et balaya la chambre du regard, un léger sourire amical sur les lèvres.

- Lance s'occupe d'enterrer ton ami. Nous lui rendrons hommage demain. (Elle déposa sa main sur celle d'Anna.) Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

Et elle était sincère. Elle se sentait responsable, et avait l'impression d'avoir échoué dans son rôle, en laissant Drake tuer cet enfant. Elle serra les poings. Jamais plus elle ne laisserait qui que ce soit toucher un des enfants de la ville, et elle les protégerait coûte que coûte. Et ça, Anna pourrait l'y aider. Lena l'avait remarquée lorsque le froid avait envahi la ville : il avait semblé à la jeune fille qu'un lourd hiver s'était abattu sur Perdido Beach, uniquement provoqué par la blondinette qui sanglotait près d'elle. Elle était puissante, et elle pouvait servir. D'autant que sa haine envers Drake, qui pourrait être dérivée en haine contre Caine, serait particulièrement utile si une bataille devait avoir lieu. Lena esquissa un nouveau sourire, et posa doucement sa main sur les cheveux d'Anna.

- Tu es seule ici, n'est-ce pas ? Mon frère te le proposera sûrement, mais autant que je le fasse moi-même : nous vivons dans une grande maison à l'écart de la ville. Tu peux venir loger chez nous, si tu le souhaites.

Elle offrait sa protection à Anna, en échange de l'aide que cette dernière pourrait apporter avec son pouvoir. La blondinette releva ses yeux rougis par les pleurs, et demanda d'une voix faible :

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment.

Si Caine avait son bras droit, pourquoi Lena n'aurait-elle pas le sien ? Lance remplissait parfaitement ce rôle, bien entendu, mais Anna pourrait apporter une touche de d'innocence puisqu'après tout, qui se méfierait d'elle ? La blondinette croisa le regard de Lena, et hocha la tête, comme si les sanglots encore présents dans sa gorge entravaient ses cordes vocales.

Alors que les deux jeunes filles se relevaient, Caine débarqua soudainement dans l'appartement, suivi de Lance qui semblait visiblement essayer de le retenir.

- Comment ça, tu veux punir mon shérif ? S'exclama le Maire, visiblement furieux.

Lena n'était pas spécialement enthousiaste non plus, mais elle se contint et croisa les bras devant sa poitrine, tapant du pied sur le sol pour montrer son agacement. Caine semblait, dans sa colère, avoir totalement oublié leur altercation dans le gymnase, mais Lena s'en souvenait parfaitement. Toutefois, les partisans de Caine étaient encore bien trop nombreux pour que la jeune fille tenta quoi que ce soit contre lui, alors elle se contenta de lui répondre d'un ton las.

- Il a tiré sur un civil. Qu'étais-je supposé faire ?

- Ce "civil" comme tu l'appelles, défendait une mutante, qui contrevenait à la loi en utilisant ses pouvoirs. Ce qui est également une infraction aux règles, si tu t'en souviens. (Il baissa d'un ton.) Cependant, dans ma grande mansuétude, j'accepte d'oublier le fait que ton frère ait utilisé ses pouvoirs sur moi et soit punissable par la loi, si tu libères Drake et que tu oublies alors tout ce qui te donne envie de l'empêcher d'être shérif.

Lena se raidit. Anna aussi. La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns saisit la main de son frère pour tenter de calmer la colère qui émérgeait bien trop rapidement dans son esprit : ce maire de pacotille menaçait Lance, vraiment ? Et il comptait se servir de lui pour libérer son psychopathe ? Mauvaise idée. Anna se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à se faire saigner : Caine comptait donc laisser Drake en liberté, après ce qu'il lui avait fait, après ce qu'il avait fait à Alex ? Jamais de la vie.

- Ce n'est pas juste, murmura-t-elle.

Caine lui adressa simplement un regard dédaigneux.

- Laisse les grands parler, fillette. Bon, Lena, je te laisse choisir ?

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Je libère Drake. Tu peux le récupérer, il est à toi. Mais surveille le correctement, je ne repasserait pas nettoyer ses bêtises une seconde fois.

Sous l'air horrifié d'Anna, qu'elle entraîna à sa suite, elle sortit de la pièce, et Lance lui emboita le pas.

- Nous rentrons à la maison, déclara-t-elle. Et je peux vous jurer que je m'occuperais de tout cela moi-même.


	16. Chapter 16

Aria, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, regardait le soleil se lever, ses pieds chaussés de baskets confortables se balançant dans le vide. La jeune fille allait beaucoup mieux, et ça se voyait : son visage avait retrouvé ses couleurs, et elle avait prit une douche revigorante : elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval, et revêtu un débardeur coloré et un pantacourt en jean. Elle se sentait revivre, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

L'autre bâtiment, face à elle, était toujours silencieux. Les dégénérés se taisaient, puisqu'il était inutile de supplier qui que ce soit. Benno, le garçon qui s'occupait d'eux et notamment de leur nourriture, avait toujours été intraitable, refusant de les aider sans aucun scrupule. Aria le haïssait. Mais elle-même ne pouvait pas vraiment s'étendre sur ce sujet : la jeune rouquine n'avait pas non plus osé aller aider les mutants, et elle évitait le second batiment, où ils vivaient, comme la peste, de peur de les décevoir si ils apprenaient qu'elle vivait au pensionnat sans les soutenir.

Un bruit dans le couloir la fit sursauter. Aria n'était pas vraiment effrayée : les seules personnes restant au Pensionnat n'étaient pas vraiment dérangées par sa présence, et la laissaient faire ce qu'elle voulait sans l'importuner, mais elle se leva, intriguée et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour découvrir l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait là.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, une guitare dans le dos, un piercing sur la lèvre et un tatouage sur la main lui faisait face. Aria recula d'un pas : elle ne l'avait jamais vu, ni avant la Zone, ni après, sinon elle reconnaîtrait aisément cette couleur de cheveux peu habituelle. Le regard du garçon restait indifférent, comme s'il n'avait rien à faire d'elle, ce qui était très certainement le cas.

- Qui es-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Tu es au service de Caine ?

Ethan soupira. Lui qui souhaitait s'en aller rapidement sans attirer l'attention... C'était raté. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, agacé. Cette fille lui était tombé dessus sans crier gare, alors qu'il voulait simplement quitter cet endroit.

- Je suis neutre, déclara-t-il. Mais je m'en allais.

La voix avait à nouveau prit le sommeil d'Ethan, cette nuit là. Il avait peu dormi, et même s'il se sentait plus tranquille loin de l'agitation de la ville, son esprit était encore tourmenté. Le bruit du moteur d'une voiture résonna soudainement à l'extérieur, et les deux adolescents se précipitèrent à la fenêtre pour voir qui arrivait.

Caine. Drake. Diana. Jack & Panda. Ethan poussa un long soupir. Les ennuis ne faisaient-il que le poursuivre, où qu'il aille ? A travers la fenêtre, Aria et Ethan observaient les adolescents dehors, sans échanger un mot. Et lorsque Caine ouvrit la porte de l'établissement, dévoilant les mutants emprisonnés dans les blocs de ciment, Ethan plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour réprimer la nausée qui l'envahissait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-il, plus pour lui même que pour Aria.

Elle leva un regard tranquille, mais empreint de culpabilité vers Ethan.

- Les mutants. Caine a emprisonné leurs mains pour qu'ils n'usent pas de leurs pouvoirs. Dans du ciment. Depuis, ils rampent, crasseux et le dos voûté, en suppliant quelqu'un de les aider.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Ethan, qui gardait les yeux fixés sur l'entrée du second bâtiment, à travers laquelle Caine et ses camarades avaient disparu.

- C'est monstrueux, lâcha le jeune homme.

Aria s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre, et passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Je sais. Et si tu es un mutant, je te conseille de prendre tes jambes à ton cou : si ils te trouvent ici, tu subiras le même sort.

Ethan marqua une pause, comme s'il réfléchissait, avant de lui répondre.

- Je croyais que Caine devait s'occuper de gérer la ville, pourquoi est-il ici ?

Peut-être avait-il enfin été destitué, songea-t-il avec espoir avant de réaliser que ce qui arrivait à Perdido Beach ne le regardait plus maintenant qu'il avait quitté la ville.

- C'est l'anniversaire d'Andrew, et Caine est venu essayer de voir si il y a un moyen d'empêcher la disparition.

- Vraiment ?

Cela attisa l'intérêt d'Ethan, qui n'avait pas plus envie de disparaître que Caine. Seulement, le jeune homme imaginait bien qu'il lui était impossible de débarquer pour assister à la disparition.

- T'as l'air plutôt vieux, commenta Aria avec un sourire. Tu disparais bientôt, c'est ça ?

- Mouais. Enfin, je préfèrerais pas. Y'a moyen d'aller jeter un petit coup d'oeil sans se faire remarquer ?

Il y eut un silence avant qu'Aria ne décide finalement de répondre.

- Je connais le Pensionnat comme ma poche. Il y aurait un moyen, en restant discrets, de passer inaperçus tout en espionnant la disparition. J'accepte de t'aider, si tu promets de faire quelque chose pour libérer les mutants.

- Pardon ? S'étonna Ethan. Pourquoi tu ne les libères pas toi-même ?

Aria soupira. Evidemment, cela ne pouvait pas être aussi facile que ça.

- C'est compliqué. Je suis une mutante, et je préfère rester discrète. De toute façon, je n'ai pas la force nécessaire pour briser leurs blocs de ciment, il faudrait frapper très fort dessus et mes bras sont tout frêles, tu vois pas ?

Elle marqua une pause.

- Si tu racontes à qui que ce soit que j'ai avoué avoir un pouvoir, je te jure que je vais raconter à Caine, ou à Drake que tu complotes contre eux.

- Hey, doucement ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de le raconter à quelqu'un. Tant que tu restes discrète par rapport à ma présence ici.

Elle hocha la tête, et ils se scrutèrent mutuellement du regard. Dix minutes plus tard, Ethan avait les yeux fixés sur le trou d'une serrure, Aria patientant tranquillement, appuyée contre le mur à ses côtés. Le jeune homme pouvait voir Andrew, de dos, ligoté sur une table, et grimaça : il avait toujours détesté les méthodes de Caine pour parvenir à ses fins.

A mesure que Jack comptait les secondes les séparant de l'anniversaire d'Andrew, Ethan retenait son souffle. Un vacarme, créé par la panique et le pouvoir d'Andrew était tel que le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus ne s'inquiétait même plus de savoir si il était discret ou non. Et c'est lorsque l'élève de Coates disparut, que le bruit cessa et qu'Ethan sursauta, que ce dernier se trahit en se cognant contre la poignée de la porte. Cela ne provoqua qu'un léger cliquetis, qui sonnait fort au milieu du silence ambiant.

- Oh, merde. Lâcha simplement Aria.

Et sur ces mots, sans rien attendre de plus, elle s'élança d'un mouvement sportif à travers les couloirs du Pensionnat, qu'elle connaissait par coeur et traversait en courant le plus vite possible. Caine ne devait surtout, surtout pas la trouver là. Ethan n'eut même pas le temps de se relever, que la porte à travers laquelle il espionnait s'ouvrit en grand.

* * *

><p>Anna avait les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures noires, prêtées par Lena. Cette dernière avait également tenu à lui faire essayer une robe couleur corbeau, en soie fine et légère, et qu'Anna avait gardée pour la journée. Parce que c'étaient des vêtements de deuil, et que Lena en avait tellement. La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns prit doucement la main d'Anna, qui détacha le regard de ses pieds pour aller finalement le fixer la tombe d'Alex, sur laquelle les jumeaux et la blondinette venaient de déposer quelques fleurs.<p>

- Je veux le tuer, murmura Anna.

Lena releva le nez et fixa la blondinette de ses yeux bleus ciel.

- Drake ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête, donnant une réponse positive. Lena eut un sourire, un grand sourire, et chuchota, comme pour imiter Anna qui n'osait tout simplement pas parler fort devant la tombe.

- Je vais t'aider à devenir puissante, susurra-t-elle. Tu seras assez forte pour l'affronter. Tes pouvoirs sont exceptionnels, et en un rien de temps, tu pourras te venger, venger la mort de ton ami.

Anna croisa le regard de Lena, un air de sincère surprise sur le visage.

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Bien sûr ! Rétorqua la jeune fille. Nous pouvons aller dans le gymnase pour que tu exerces ton pouvoir, après cela, si tu le souhaites.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Anna déposa son bouquet de fleurs sur la terre meuble, dans laquelle les adolescents avaient planté une croix gravée du prénom d'Alex. La blondinette n'avait absolument aucune idée de son nom de famille, ni de sa religion, mais mieux valait une tombe de fortune que pas de tombe du tout.

La veille, Anna avait pleuré des heures, assise sur l'immense lit de la chambre que les jumeaux lui avaient prêtée, dans la villa de la famille Archer. Ces derniers l'avaient laissée seule, jugeant qu'elle avait besoin d'évacuer sa peine, mais Lance lui avait tout de même préparé un repas qu'il lui avait apporté lui-même, et qui avait fait vraiment plaisir à la jeune fille, bien qu'elle n'ait pas pu en avaler une miette à cause de la boule de larmes qui lui comprimait la gorge.

Et lorsqu'elle tourna le dos à la tombe pour s'en éloigner, elle sentit son coeur se durcir comme de la glace. Qu'elle ne laisserait pas se craqueler une fois de plus. Elle serait forte, puisque sa faiblesse avait tué Alex, et poussé Ethan à l'abandonner. Ces deux échecs pesaient lourd sur son coeur, mais elle ravala la tristesse qui émergeait dans son esprit, et suivit les jumeaux vers le gymnase.

* * *

><p>Seuls les yeux noisette d'Aria dépassaient du rebord de la fenêtre, à côté d'Ethan. Elle, dehors, lui, dedans, les mains dans le ciment, comme il l'avait redouté. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas s'adonner au désespoir. Sa chair était à vif, et cela lui faisait un mal de chien : il avait été si stupide de se jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Avec les mains dans cet état-là, jouer de la guitare lui serait à présent impossible, mais c'était actuellement le cadet de ses soucis. Il balaya la pièce du regard, contemplant tous les malheureux qui avaient subi le même sort que lui.<p>

Aria donna des petits coups contre la verre de la fenêtre derrière laquelle elle se trouvait, de peur que le jeune homme ne l'ait pas remarquée. Du fait de sa petite taille, elle avait dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre.

- Je t'ai vue, lâcha Ethan d'un ton furieux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il était de mauvaise humeur, et c'était bien compréhensible, mais Aria n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

- T'as promis de libérer les mutants si je t'aidais, et je l'ai fait, dit-elle.

Ethan éclata d'un rire nerveux, mais personne ne lui porta d'attention.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu vois pas où ça m'a mené, ton histoire, là ?

- J'en ai rien à faire. Tu fais une promesse, tu trouves une solution, point.

Le jeune homme allait lui envoyer quelques réparties bien salées, mais il s'interrompit dans son élan.

- Va à Perdido Beach. Le plus vite possible, avant qu'elle rentre chez elle, trouve Lena Archer. Elle rêve de destituer Caine de son rôle de Maire, et ce serait son occasion. Elle est facile à reconnaître : petite, toute vêtue de noir, manières de peste et toujours flanquée de son frère jumeau. De toute façon, tu peux demander aux enfants de la ville, tout le monde la connaît. Elle viendra le plus vite possible.

Aria hocha la tête, et au lieu de se perdre en fioritures, tourna les talons et quitta immédiatement le Pensionnat. Elle emprunta un vélo dans le local de sport, donc le cadenas avait été forcé quelques jours auparavant, et fila jusqu'à la ville.

* * *

><p>- Okay. On recommence, ordonna Lena, assise sur la chaise du professeur de sport. Concentre-toi. Et tente de créer la chose la plus meurtrière possible, celle qui ferait le plus de dégâts.<p>

A ses côtés, assis sur un bureau, Lance gardait les yeux fixés sur les mouvements fluides d'Anna, dont le front gouttait de sueur à force de s'entraîner. Cette dernière ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux, et obéit à Lena. La neige qui envahissait la salle se regroupa en un point, et s'allongea, s'agrandit, jusqu'à créer une créature monstrueuse, recouverte de stalagmites pointues. Le monstre fit un mouvement, s'avançant.

Lena poussa un sifflement d'admiration.

- C'est vivant ? Demanda Lance.

Anna rouvrit les yeux.

- Non. C'est un peu comme une marionnette, en fait. Je l'utilise comme je veux.

Elle décrivit, du bras, un mouvement vers la droite, et la créature se déplaça.

- C'est parfait ! S'enthousiasma Lena. Avec ça, tu pourras...

La jeune fille s'interrompit en entendant la porte du gymnase s'ouvrir, dévoilant une petite rouquine visiblement essoufflée. L'oeuvre d'Anna fondit comme neige au soleil et l'inconnue s'approcha d'eux, les observant avec attention comme si elle essayait de retenir quelques traits distinctifs.

- Lena Archer ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

- C'est moi, fit cette dernière en se levant.

Elle se tenait comme face à n'importe quel inconnu, le dos droit, le regard fier, la posture élégante.

- Je viens du Pensionnat Coates, débita rapidement Aria. On m'a dit que cette nouvelle pourrait t'intéresser : Caine emprisonne les mutants dans l'école. Il piège leurs mains dans des blocs de ciment pour qu'ils ne puissent plus utiliser leurs pouvoirs, et les traite d'une façon monstrueuse.

Lena croisa le regard de Lance, interloqué. Anna ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, attendant la suite des évènements.

- Bien, dit Lena tandis que son visage s'ornait d'un sourire.

- Hey, intervint Lance. Comment être sûrs que tu dis la vérité ?

Aria n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Elle était partie du principe que Lena la croirait forcément.

- Caine était introuvable ce matin, déclara cette dernière. Et ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit allé se balader vers la Centrale. De plus, nous avons encore le Quad, une petite virée au Pensionnat Coates ne nous prendra pas longtemps.

- Je viens, dit Anna.


	17. Chapter 17

Lena était tétanisée. C'était une sensation qu'elle n'expérimentait que rarement, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. La jeune fille tremblait de rage, face à Caine qui la contemplait d'un air satisfait. En compagnie de Lance et d'Anna, elle avait débarqué à Coates, suivie par Aria qui s'était pourtant éclipsée dès leur arrivée à l'école. Et dès que Lena avait posé le pied dans la salle où les mutants étaient emprisonnés, elle s'était retrouvée piégée comme un rat.

- Un seul mot, fit Drake, une arme à la main. Fais mine d'ouvrir la bouche, et je tire. (Il s'adressa à Lance et Anna.) Pareil si l'un de vous d'eux tente d'utiliser son pouvoir. Je serait plus rapide que vous.

Si Drake visait Lena, la jeune fille aurait tenté quelque chose. Mais le canon de son arme était braqué sur Lance. D'un regard, puisqu'elle ne pouvait prononcer un seul mot, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait en aucun cas tenter quelque chose. Jamais Lena n'aurait supporté de le perdre, jamais.

- Bien, lança Caine, un sourire aux lèvres. Il semble que c'est mon jour de chance, aujourd'hui.

Lena jeta un coup d'oeil à Sam et Astrid, les mains coincées dans un bloc de ciment, observant leurs amis qui allaient subir le même sort. Il fallait agir vite, et bien, mais que faire ? Elle jetta un regard à Anna. Le regard de cette dernière brûlait de rage, et il était braqué sur Drake.

- Vous aurez aussi droit à votre bloc de ciment, bien sûr, continua-t-il en fixant Lance et Anna. Mais pas toi, Lena. Puisque ton pouvoir ne se transmet pas par les mains...

Il s'interrompit, comme pour laisser une dose de suspense. Lena se mordit la lèvre, envahie par une rage brûlante. Le regard plongé dans celui de Caine, elle entendait ses camarades préparer le ciment. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de mettre Lance en danger.

Une porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Aria qui s'avança timidement dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Demanda Caine, furieux d'être interrompu.

La jeune rouquine inspira, et expira. La seule chose qui lui faisait peur, dans cette pièce, c'était l'arme de Drake. Les pouvoirs de Caine, ceux de Lena, ou des autres ne l'effrayaient pas. Alors, gardant son calme, et les yeux fixés sur le canon de l'arme de l'adolescent psychotique, elle s'appliqua à faire diversion. Quelques secondes plus tôt, en observant par la fenêtre, Aria avait croisé le regard d'Astrid, et s'en était suivi un échange silencieux entre les deux jeunes filles. Le Petit Génie allait tenter quelque chose, et Aria allait l'y aider.

- Je sais pas si tu te rappelles, lança-t-elle d'une voix qui trembla sur les premières syllabes, mais je t'ai laissé copier mon exo de chimie le mois dernier, pour que tu te fasses pas coller. Je pense que je mérite un peu plus de respect que ça.

C'est le moment précis que choisit Astrid pour brandir le bloc de ciment au-dessus de la console de jeux de son frère, et que tous les mutants furent libérés. Aria fronça les sourcils. Etrange enfant insensible à son pouvoir... Mais ne s'en formalisa pas : il venait de sauver tout le monde. Caine tourna les talons et tenta de s'enfuir, et Lena allait le poursuivre, lorsque Lance l'attrapa par le bras.

- Tu t'occuperas de lui plus tard, dit-il. Il y a des gens à sauver ici.

Anna s'élança sur Drake, qui la braqua de son arme, et tira. Une seconde après le cri d'Ethan :

- Anna ! S'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

Anna se détourna un instant, et la balle la manqua de peu, sectionnant même quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux blonds. Seconde d'inattention où elle fixa Ethan, les yeux écarquillés devant cette présence à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, et qui lui valut presque de recevoir une seconde balle de Drake. Sam eut tout juste le temps de sauver la blondinette, et envoya des flots de lumière verte vers l'adolescent psychotique. Le bras qui tenait l'arme se disloqua, et il hurla de douleur. Anna eut un sourire. Mais elle le perdit instanément en s'avançant vers Ethan.

- Ecoutez-moi ! Déclara Lena. Ecoutez-moi tous ! Je travaille à la Mairie de Perdido Beach, que Caine dirigeait jusqu'à maintenant, en tant que Maire. Si vous acceptez de témoigner contre lui, il sera destitué, et puni pour ses crimes. En attendant, et maintenant que vous êtes libres, je vous propose de venir vivre en ville, où nous nous serrons les coudes pour survivre : de nombreux logements sont libres et vous pourrez trouver pas mal de confort. Si vous le souhaitez, j'en attribuerais un à chacun de vous.

Un claquement sonore l'interrompit et elle se détourna vers la source du bruit. Anna avait la main en l'air, et Ethan la joue rouge. Elle venait de le gifler, de toutes ses forces, et n'y était pas allée de main morte. Le silence se fit dans la salle, comme pour leur laisser l'attention de tout le monde.

- Tu m'as abandonnée, murmura Anna. Tu as abandonné Alex. Comment as-tu pu ? Je t'ai offert l'hospitalité, je t'ai offert mon amitié, et tu t'es enfui comme un voleur alors que j'avais besoin de toi !

Ethan l'observait, bouche bée. La jeune fille qu'il avait quittée un jour plus tôt était timide et renfermée, et voilà qu'elle le giflait et lui criait dessus. Lena, mal-à-l'aise, relança son discours pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

- Enfin bref, je m'appelle Lena Archer, voici mon frère Lance, et nous avons hâte de tous vous connaître. Que ceux qui sont interessés par ma proposition nous suivent en ville. Bonne continuation aux autres !

Et elle tourna les talons, sa main saisissant celle de son frère, et sortit de la pièce. Anna ne laissa pas Ethan répondre, et la suivit, tout comme bon nombre d'enfants, comprenant Sam et ses compagnons.

- Anna, attends ! Fit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui venait de la rattraper, et qui marchait à côté d'elle.

Le discours d'Anna l'avait fait culpabiliser, et il était profondément intrigué par le changement de personnalité de la jeune fille. S'était-il passé quelque chose ?

- Je pensais qu'Alex te suffisait, dit-il. Je savais qu'il s'occuperait de toi correctement.

Elle lâcha un rire acide.

- Alex est mort. Drake l'a tué, hier. Tu n'étais pas là.

Inconsciemment, ils s'étaient éloignés des jumeaux et du groupe de Coates. Ils marchaient côte à côte, plus lentement que les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'Ethan s'arrête complètement en entendant les paroles d'Anna.

- Pardon ?

Elle s'arrêta à son tour et le fixa, sa tristesse remontant peu à peu pour lui obstruer la gorge.

- Alex est mort, décédé, six pieds sous terre. T'as besoin d'autres mots ou tu as compris ?

Ethan eut besoin de quelques secondes pour digérer ses paroles.

- Je suis... Je suis désolé.

- Ah ça, tu peux l'être, fit-elle dans une piètre tentative de ravaler ses larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Lena et Lance, eux, étaient là pour moi. Tu avais beau les critiquer, Lena avait beau être une meurtrière, elle a été plus présente que toi, elle m'a aidée à accepter la mort de...

Elle s'interrompit, incapable de continuer. Ethan s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Elle tenta de le repousser mais elle était trop faible, bien trop faible pour ça, alors elle se perdit dans son étreinte. Malgré toute sa haine, elle n'avait pas réussi à repousser Ethan, pas plus qu'elle n'avait réussi à tuer Drake. Mais ce n'était que partie remise, et la prochaine fois, elle avait bien l'intention de lui arracher sa vie comme il avait pris celle d'Alex.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde était bien calmement installé dans son logis, bien nourris, et Lena trônait dans le fauteuil du Maire, royale comme à son habitude, son frère à ses côtés. Sam, assis devant elle, en compagnie d'Astrid et d'Edilio, lui exposait ses demandes.<p>

- Je pense qu'on pourrait organiser Thanksgiving, commença-t-il.

Lena accordait une pleine confiance à Sam. Elle savait que c'était plus ou moins réciproque, et le considérait comme un allié, même si elle se méfiait quelque peu d'Astrid le Petit Génie. Aussi, elle accueillit cette proposition avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

- C'est une superbe idée ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ca détendrait un peu l'atmosphère ; avec l'histoire des mutants et de Caine, en plus de ce dôme et de tout ça, les enfants sont terrifiés, et à cran. Je pense qu'ils méritent une petite fête. Tu penses pouvoir t'en occuper, ou tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Je pense que je peux m'en sortir, fit Sam après un instant de réflexion.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, fais moi signe.

A présent qu'elle était Maire à la place de Caine, elle pourrait bien sûr lui accorder toute l'aide possible.

* * *

><p>Ethan était de nouveau seul. Avant que la nuit tombe, Anna était retournée chez Lena et Lance pour y passer la nuit. Elle lui avait donné le droit de prendre son appartement, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas dormir, il ne devait pas dormir. Alors, il déambulait dans la rue, seul dans l'obscurité.<p>

Au bout d'une heure, il se rendit compte qu'en marchant au hasard, il s'était inconsciemment rendu vers l'endroit où il ne souhaitait absolument pas aller. Ethan se rendait vers la mine. Et la voix dans sa tête commençait sa douce plainte, lui ordonnant de la rejoindre, de continuer à avancer, et Ethan tomba à genoux pour empêcher ses jambes de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas. Mais l'emprise sur son esprit était si forte qu'il en eut le souffle coupé ; il était bien trop près du monstre qui se tapissait sous terre.

Il entendit vaguement les voix de Lana, et de Drake, mais celle qui rugissait dans son cerveau était bien trop forte pour qu'il puisse identifier distinctement leurs mots. Drake avait tué Alex, et Lana était la Guérisseuse dont tout le monde avait besoin. Il aurait dû les rejoindre, il le savait, mais sa faiblesse était bien trop grande.

Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, sans savoir exactement combien. D'un seul coup, tout s'arrêta. Ethan perçut des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de lui. Plus près, toujours plus près. Le jeune homme ignorait si l'inconnu était un ami, ou un ennemi, mais il s'en fichait totalement.

- Je m'appelle Aria, fit une voix.

Ethan ouvrit les yeux, et découvrit la rouquine qui l'avait sauvé au Pensionnat. Elle avait fait disparaître les voix, sans qu'il sache vraiment comment. Elle l'avait juste fait.

- Enchanté. Moi c'est Ethan.

Elle s'accroupit près de lui, qui s'était assis par terre, et se jaugèrent du regard quelques instants. Les grillons crissaient tout autour d'eux, et l'obscurité de la nuit les enveloppait presque entièrement.

- Du mal à dormir ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Plutôt, ouais. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors, toute seule comme ça ?

Elle tenait une lampe de poche dans sa main droite, et la posa sur le sol tandis qu'elle s'asseyait en tailleur à côté d'Ethan.

- Je ne me sens pas vraiment à ma place, dans la société. Pas plus dans celle-là que dans la précédente, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas trop où aller, ni quoi faire. Je me sens un peu perdue, en fait.

Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres sans qu'elle y fasse attention. Aria n'aimait pas se confier. Aria n'aimait pas discuter, ou passer du temps avec les autres. Mais avec Ethan, c'était différent.

- Tu vas rire, répondit ce dernier, mais je ressens exactement la même chose.


	18. Chapter 18

Lux adorait son travail à la garderie. Il s'y était rendu ce matin-là, comme tous les autres matins : de bonne humeur. Lux aimait les enfants, et les enfants le lui rendaient bien. Mary l'appréciait aussi. Il faisait toujours du bon travail, et même si elle le réprimandait bien trop souvent à cause de son vocabulaire quelques fois vulgaire, elle lui faisait confiance, et gardait même le secret concernant son pouvoir. Elle l'acceptait, et les enfants aussi.

Ce jour-là, Lux jouait aux Legos. Les enfants avaient proposé de faire un tournoi de construction, et l'adolescent avait accepté avec joie. Toute cette atmosphère sereine, était bien différente de son passé d'avant la Zone : après avoir vécu toute son enfance dans une banlieue difficile au milieu de la délinquance, Lux avait perdu ses parents et déménagé chez sa tante alcoolique, à Perdido. Alors être au milieu de mômes adorables rendait Lux le plus heureux du monde.

Ou même, la plus heureuse du monde. Tandis qu'elle jouait, les cheveux de Lux s'étaient allongés, son corps et ses membres s'étaient affinés, sa voix était devenue plus aigue sous les yeux émerveillés des enfants, qui adoraient observer les démonstrations de pouvoir de Lux. Lux était à la fois fille et garçon, et pouvait autant jouer aux robots qu'aux princesses ; Mary jugeait que c'était la recrue idéale, et c'était l'une des plus grandes fiertés de Lux.

Lux était donc fille lorsque son petit paradis fut envahi par une horde de coyotes, et par Drake Merwin. L'un des animaux se jeta sur Isabelle, avec qui Lux jouait quelques instants plus tôt. Et Drake entra. Lux ne fit même pas attention au fouet qui remplaçait le bras droit du garçon. Ni même à l'ordre qu'il lança à tout le monde de lui obéir. Lux avait vécu toute sa vie dans des milieux difficiles, et celui qui lui enlèverait la part de bonheur qu'elle venait juste de trouver n'était pas encore né.

Lux s'élança lorsque Drake frappa Mary au visage. Le prenant par surprise, elle se jeta sur lui avec force, le faisait basculer en arrière. Elle le frappa à la mâchoire, et se reçut un coup de fouet violent sur la joue, qui fit goutter son sang sur le visage de Drake, étendu au dessous d'elle. Il la repoussa violemment, et elle tomba, tandis qu'il enserrait le cou de la jeune fille avec son fouet. Il déblatera quelques phrases, mais Lux n'y fit pas attention. La jeune fille fragile redevint à nouveau jeune homme, ses cheveux raccourcirent, son corps s'allongea, ses bras se musclèrent et il put se dégager de l'étreinte de l'adolescent psychotique.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ? Marmonna Drake, visiblement contrarié.

Il frappa à nouveau Lux, et quelque chose vint mordre ce dernier à la jambe. Un coyote, à la solde de son ennemi, lui enserra violemment une partie du mollet entre ses crocs dégoûtants. Lux s'effondra sous le regard satisfait de Drake.

- Sale fils de pute, fit Lux. Je te jure que je vais te faire ravaler ton putain de sourire à la con.

- Lux ! S'exclama Mary. Tu ne penses pas que les enfants sont suffisamment choqués comme ça ? On a déjà parlé de ta façon de t'exprimer !

Elle tremblait. Lux se releva pour s'approcher d'elle.

- J'ai dit qu'on ferait rien aux gamins tant que vous m'obéissez, dit Drake. Et vous feriez mieux de m'écouter.

* * *

><p>Ils arrivaient.<p>

Lena sortit de la Mairie, ses cheveux ramenés en une queue de cheval, vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un short qui la laissaient libre de ses mouvement. Dans sa main droite reposait une mitraillette, trouvée et ramenée par Sam de la Centrale. Anna et Lance, à ses côtés, en portaient une chacun. Sam, à qui elle avait confié une grande part des opérations, s'occupait de retarder Caine à son arrivée en ville. Il fallait protéger les enfants, leur laisser le temps de se mettre à l'abri, et c'était le rôle de Sam.

- Lena, je vais te le demander une dernière fois, soupira Lance. Rentre dans la Mairie. Tu y seras plus en sécurité. Ici, tu es la cible la plus importante : ton pouvoir est trop puissant pour que Caine ne tente pas de te tuer dès qu'il en aura l'occasion. Et même pour toi, éviter une balle lancée à bout portant est impossible.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je refuse. Je ne laisserait pas les enfants se battre alors que je serais protégée comme une lâche, loin de la bataille.

Lena marqua une pause, avant de reprendre.

- Lance, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Oui ?

- Je sais que c'est dangereux, et honnêtement je n'aime pas te demander ça. Mais j'aimerais que tu retrouves Lana. J'ai entendu dire que la dernière fois qu'on l'avait vue, Drake l'avait emmenée. Donc, elle doit être avec Caine. Sam devrait faire une diversion suffisante pour que tu réussisses à ramener Lana. Elle est trop importante pour que nous la laissions aux mains de l'ennemi.

Lance hocha la tête. Et sans même dire au revoir, comme si c'était une mission de routine qui ne nécessitait pas qu'il risque sa vie, il se détourna, et s'en alla. Mais Lena ne voulait même pas imaginer qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose. Anna, qui discutait avec d'autres enfants quelques secondes plus tôt, s'approcha d'elle.

- Lena, on a un énorme problème.

- Lequel ? Fit la jeune fille qui commençait à regretter sa demande.

- Drake a débarqué avec une énorme bande de coyotes... Qui parlent. Et ils ont pris en otage toute la garderie. Ils pensent sûrement te faire du chantage.

Lena serra les poings. Sam n'avait pas du réussir à les retenir, ou bien ils avaient tenté une diversion afin de pouvoir envahir la garderie. Et maintenant, la jeune fille était en position de faiblesse. Impossible de perdre les enfants de la garderie, mais impossible de céder à Caine. Lena releva la tête, gardant un visage indifférent.

- Anna, je vais aller à la garderie pour m'occuper de ça, mais tu ne dois pas venir avec moi. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'attaquer Drake alors que les coyotes peuvent tuer les enfants en un coup de dents. Et je sais que tu as du mal à te contrôler face à lui. Alors, je préfèrerais que tu rejoignes Sam, et que tu lui dises de cesser le combat. Nous allons écouter les directives de Caine pour sauver les enfants, du moins jusqu'à ce que nous réussissions à sauver la crèche.

- Mais...

Lena balaya ses protestations d'un geste de la main.

- C'est la guerre, et nous gagnerons, ne t'en fais pas. Caine ne s'en sortira pas.

* * *

><p>Lux gardait les yeux fixés sur Drake. Ce dernier s'amusait avec son fouet, sans porter attention à l'agitation qui l'environnait. Les enfants, terrorisés par les coyotes, tremblaient devant un dessin animé que Mary diffusait pour eux. Cette dernière se tenait debout, appuyée contre le mur, le regard perdu dans le vide et les jambes tremblotantes. Lux s'approcha d'elle.<p>

- Je vais l'éclater, cet enfoiré, lui dit-il à l'oreille.

- Chut, fit-elle sur le même ton. Ne tente même pas. Il est armé, il y a les coyotes, et il n'hésiterait pas à t'arracher les yeux, et ceux des enfants, juste pour te punir.

Lux se mordit la lèvre.

- Il ne tuerait pas les enfants. Il n'oserait pas...

- Oh que si, rétorqua Mary. Tu ne le connais pas. Il est capable de tout, et SURTOUT de tuer les enfants. Ca l'amuserait, en fait.

Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de sauver ses protégés sans les mettre en danger. Lux redevint fille. Les enveloppes corporelles de Lux étaient des exacts opposés : son corps devenait plus masculin, ou bien plus féminin que ses semblables. En fille, ses courbes étaient plus marquées que celle de la plupart des adolescents de son âge, son visage plus fin, ses cils plus longs, sa poitrine plus généreuse. Quel que soit son enveloppe corporelle, Lux était une créature de rêve pour le sexe opposé. Et elle comptait bien en profiter.

Lux s'avança vers Drake, et Mary lui lança un regard qui lui demandait de ne rien faire, un regard emplein de panique auquel elle répondit par un léger sourire qui voulait dire qu'elle allait tout prendre en main. Lux l'avait remarqué, quelques temps auparavant : elle provoquait une certaine fascination chez le sexe opposé. Toujours, puisque c'était l'une des conséquences de son pouvoir. Pourquoi cela ne marcherait-il pas chez Drake ?

Lux croisa son regard. Et Drake se perdit dans ses yeux gris, un instant. Elle eut un sourire, et s'avança vers lui. Il n'esquissa pas un mouvement. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il se libère de son emprise : elle lui arracha son arme des mains, et la braqua sur sa tempe. Lux devint alors garçon, permettant à Drake de reprendre ses esprits pour mieux savourer sa rédemption.

- Rends-moi ça ! S'écria ce dernier en s'apprêtant à lui arracher l'arme.

Lux esquissa un sourire et recula d'un pas, se mettant hors de portée.

- Ecoute-moi bien, pauvre con. Tu restes assis dans ton fauteuil, et fais sortir tous tes coyotes sinon j'te fais sauter la cervelle. Ca m'embêterait de faire ça devant les gamins, mais tant pis, j'préfère qu'ils soient en sécurité.

Drake hésita un instant, son visage déformé par une grimace de pure rage.

- Chef. Rappelle tes coyotes, et sortez. Tant pis pour le plan de Caine.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Une fois que les animaux eurent tous quitté la crèche, Lux se tourna à nouveau vers l'adolescent psychotique, qu'elle gardait toujours en ligne de mire de son arme.

- Maintenant, à ton tour. Va-t-en d'ici, immédiatement, et ne t'avise pas de remettre les pieds à la garderie, ou je te jure que je te tuerait.

Lux savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de livrer Drake à Lena, qui le recherchait activement depuis qu'il avait enlevé la Guérisseuse, mais le plus important était tout d'abord qu'il quitte la garderie, et qu'il laisse les enfants tranquille. Il s'exécuta, lui jetant un regard noir qui promettait à Lux qu'il n'oublierait pas cet affront, et sortit.

* * *

><p>Lena se tenait devant la porte de la garderie, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant un flot de coyotes se déverser dans la ville. C'était une catastrophe. Ou même pire qu'une catastrophe. Elle les contourna rapidement, en songeant qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir l'attaquer, et s'apprêtait à entrer dans la crèche, lorsque Drake Merwin apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.<p>

Lena n'eut même pas le temps de reculer. Il se jeta sur elle avec une rapidité surhumaine, plaqua sa main gauche contre la bouche de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de dire un mot, et enserra sa gorge à l'aide de fouet. Le souffle coupé et les larmes aux yeux, Lena se débattait tant bien que mal.

- Un mouvement, et t'es morte, lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

* * *

><p>C'était l'anniversaire d'Ethan. D'après ce qu'il avait compris aux rumeurs parcourant la Zone, c'était également l'anniversaire de Sam, et de Caine. Chouette. Malgré la tristesse de cet événement, Aria avait tenu à le fêter avec le jeune homme : depuis la nuit où ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils passaient leurs temps ensemble, à traîner à l'écart de la ville pour être plus tranquilles. La petite rouquine avait réussi à trouver un paquet de bonbons dans un appartement, et l'avait ouvert avec gourmandise, avant d'en proposer à Ethan.<p>

- Non merci, dit-il.

Les deux adolescents s'étaient installés sur une colline à l'écart de la ville. De là, ils pouvaient observer une grande partie de la Zone, et c'était l'exacte activité à laquelle Ethan s'adonnait lorsqu'il aperçut les coyotes. En grand nombre. Se dirigeant vers la ville.

- Il se passe quelque chose.

Aria glissa une fraise gélifiée entre ses lèvres, et la laissa fondre sur sa langue avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Ce n'est seulement qu'après l'avoir avalée, qu'elle reposa son regard sur le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus pour s'intéresser à ses paroles.

- On s'en fiche, non ? Dit-elle.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas... C'est important. La ville est envahie de coyotes, et l'équipe de Caine arrive pour attaquer. La situation est catastrophique.

- Ca ne nous concerne pas, rétorqua à nouveau Aria.

Ethan plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux, noisette, d'Aria. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas important. Mais Anna se trouvait en ville. Anna qu'il n'avait pas su protéger de Drake, d'Howard, et à présent des coyotes. Anna, envers qui il avait une dette qu'il n'avait toujours pas réglée. La petite blondinette n'avait même pas croisé le regard d'Ethan depuis qu'elle avait éclaté en sanglots dans ses bras. Elle lui en voulait, et Ethan refusait de disparaître sans avoir remboursé sa dette, et obtenu son pardon.

Il se leva.

- Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il.

Aria n'avait aucune envie de le suivre. Pourtant, lorsqu'il lui tendit la main, elle ne put s'empêcher de la saisir.

* * *

><p>Lance eut beaucoup de mal à trouver l'appartement de Caine. Et c'est essoufflé, le front perlant de sueur, qu'il atterrit dans la rue attenante au logement de l'ex-maire. Il ne pouvait pas foncer et arracher Lana aux griffes de l'ennemi, alors il se contenta d'observer de loin. La Guérisseuse, le regard perdu dans le vide, avait les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre. Peut-être que s'il attirait son attention...<p>

Il s'approcha le plus discrètement possible. Le jeune homme jaugea quelques instants le nombre de personne présentes dans l'appartement de Caine, bien trop important pour qu'il puisse utiliser son pouvoir sur tout le monde. Lance donna un léger coup sur la fenêtre pour attirer l'attention de Lana. Peine perdue, elle ne posa même pas son regard sur lui. Elle semblait dans son monde, impossible à atteindre.

Alors, pour la faire réagir, Lance utilisa son pouvoir sur Lana. Elle écarquilla les yeux, et il la libéra instantanément de son emprise. Il redonna un nouveau coup contre la vitre, et elle le remarqua enfin. Elle ouvrit un peu la fenêtre, de quelques centimètres. Pas assez pour attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit.

- Je vais te ramener, chuchota Lance. Pendant que j'attirerait leur attention, sors par la fenêtre. Je te rejoindrais ensuite.

Lana ne semblait pas vraiment emballée par l'idée. En fait, elle semblait n'en avoir rien à faire, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et hocha la tête. Lance contourna l'appartement, et se plaça devant la porte d'entrée. Il allait l'ouvrit, lorsqu'à travers le bois ciré, une voix lui parvint.

- Drake a capturé Lena Archer, déclara Bug à travers la porte.

Alors Lance n'hésita plus, et donna un coup de pied dedans, ce qui l'ouvrit à grand fracas. Du coup de l'oeil, il put voir Lana s'éclipser par la fenêtre. Sauf que l'attention du jeune homme n'était plus du tout concentrée sur elle, mais plutôt sur le sort de Lena.

- Où est ma soeur ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Il balaya la pièce du regard en une seconde, constata que Drake était absent, et tourna les talons avant que Caine n'ait le temps de l'arrêter. Il devait absolument retrouver Lena avant que le pire n'arrive, et il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.

* * *

><p>Les coyotes s'étaient mis à attaquer les humains. Anna, suivant les directives de Lena qu'elle lui avait donné plus tôt dans la journée, avait mis à l'abri les enfants sans pouvoir dans l'église. Sauf la garderie, qui, selon des rumeurs, avait été sauvée. La jeune fille, en compagnie d'autres mutants, se tenait devant l'église. Tous étaient murés dans une attente interminable, l'attente du combat à venir. Le combat contre Caine, qui déciderait de la direction que prendrait la ville.<p>

Sauf que Lena, qui devait diriger les opérations, avait disparu. Son remplaçant, Lance, était également introuvable. La situation était plus que catastrophique. Heureusement, plus personne ne se baladait dans les rues de la ville pour servir de repas aux coyotes. Et les mutants pouvaient aisément se défendre contre ces animaux, alors tant que Caine n'attaquait pas, la situation était plus ou moins sous contrôle.

Anna s'avança vers Sam, qui se tenait juste devant la porte de l'église.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Les jumeaux ont disparu.

Inconsciemment, la blondinette le voyait toujours comme Sam du Bus, le héros du collège. Bien qu'il se soit tout de même forgé une image de mutant puissant dans la Zone, contribuant à sa réputation.

- Tant que la garderie est en sécurité, et que les non-mutants aussi, tout va bien pour le moment, dit-il. Enfin, tout est relatif, bien sûr.

Anna marqua une pause avant de répondre.

- Je pense qu'on devrait lancer une offensive, pour les prendre par surprise.

Depuis la libération des mutants, la jeune fille avait dû se couper les cheveux, se séparant de ses boucles blondes qui lui arrivaient à présent à peine aux épaules. Cela lui donnait un air plus mature, plus décidé, accentué par la lueur de détermination présente dans ses prunelles bleues. Et aussi par la mitraillette qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Au moment où Sam allait répondre, les deux adolescents furent interrompus par deux voix masculines.

- Anna ! Fit Ethan.

- On détient Lena Archer ! Lança Bug, au même moment. Rendez-vous et livrez Sam à Caine ou on la tue !

C'est l'instant que choisirent Caine et sa bande pour débarquer sur la place, dans une voiture conduite par Panda. Drake tenait toujours Lena pour l'empêcher de dire un mot, et Caine ne laisser pas tomber son sourire satisfait. Anna préféra s'intéresser à eux, plus qu'à Ethan, mais ce dernier l'attrapa par le poignet pour attirer son attention.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton exaspéré.

Ethan était venu avec Aria. Cette dernière se tenait en retrait, derrière le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

- Je veux t'aider, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Ethan. Tu n'es pas un mutant, va immédiatement te réfugier dans l'église, rétorqua la blondinette. Tu me gênes, là. Si t'avais un pouvoir, tu pourrais peut-être nous aider, c'est pas le cas.

- Moi, j'en ai un, lança Aria.


	19. Chapter 19

Anna prit le temps d'analyser Aria du regard.

- Lequel ? Demanda-t-elle.

- L'annulation. J'annule les pouvoirs des autres mutants. Essaie, si tu ne me crois pas.

Et elle essaya. Anna appela la glace, pour qu'elle envahisse la place principale de Perdido Beach. Sans aucun succès. C'était parfait. Elle hocha la tête, décocha un sourire à la jeune rouquine, et se tourna vers Caine. Caine qui comptait sur ses pouvoirs pour tous les battre.

Anna grima debout sur la rampe de pierre qui délimitait les escaliers de l'église.

- Caine ! S'écria-t-elle. Libère Lena.

- Pas question, rétorqua ce dernier. Rendez-vous, et livrez-moi Sam, et je la laisserait en liberté si elle se soumet à mon autorité.

Lena lui décocha un regard noir. Comme si c'était possible ! Soudain, tous entendirent un coup de feu. Du sang goutta sur la joue de Lena, et l'emprise du fouet de Drake se desserra sur sa gorge. Elle en profita pour se dégager le plus rapidement possible, et jeta un regard à Lance, quelques mètres derrière Drake, son arme à la main, qui venait de tirer dans l'épaule de l'adolescent psychotique pour libérer sa soeur. Bien.

- Caine ! Hurla-t-elle avant que quelqu'un ne la fasse taire. Je t'ordonne de te rendre sur le champ ! Mets-toi à genoux, les mains sur la tête, et que tes camarades en fassent autant !

Au grand étonnement des deux adolescents qui se scrutaient du regard, rien ne se produisit. Caine éclata d'un rire amusé et narquois.

- Eh bien, alors, on a perdu son pouvoir ? Commenta-t-il. T'es peut-être plus aussi persuasive qu'avant.

Anna jeta un coup d'oeil à Aria, qui haussa les épaules.

- Je ne le contrôle pas, dit-elle. Ca annule tout simplement les pouvoirs de ceux qui se trouvent à quelques mètres de moi. Donc, autant les tiens que ceux du camp ennemi, désolée.

Heureusement, la jeune rouquine était trop loin pour que les deux candidats à la mairie ne l'entendent. Garder le secret sur son pouvoir était particulièrement important, elle le savait.

Lena ne quittait pas Caine des yeux. Ce dernier tenta à son tour d'utiliser son pouvoir, sans succès. La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire sarcastique.

- Eh bien ? Une petite panne ? Demanda-t-elle.

- La ferme !

Lena ne se formalisa même pas de cet affront. Elle était en position de supériorité, il le savait autant qu'elle, et elle savourait cet instant.

- Breeef, lança Anna. Vous serez tous arrêtés et jugés pour vos crimes, particulièrement Caine et Drake. Et d'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'on se trouve un nouveau shérif, mais...

Drake, l'épaule en sang, se précipita sur Lance en un mouvement si rapide qu'il était impossible de le contrer. Il lui arracha son arme d'un seul coup, et tira.

Lena tomba à genoux, et quelques gouttes de liquide écarlate s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Elle écarquilla les yeux, comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui était en train de lui arriver, et s'effondra sur le sol pavé de la place de Perdido Beach. La confusion permit à Caine et sa bande de s'échapper en voiture, mais personne n'en avait rien à faire.

- LENA ! S'écria Lance en se précipitant vers elle, suivi d'Anna.

Lana, qui sentait que sa présence était requise, accourut à ses côtés. L'adolescent, les mains tremblantes, serrait sa soeur dans ses bras. L'idée que sa blessure puisse être grave lui était tellement insupportable qu'il n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

La Guérisseuse plaqua ses mains sur la blessure de la jeune fille. Anna les regardait faire, catastrophée. Assez de morts, il y en avait trop eu. Drake, encore une fois, tout était de sa faute. La blondinette n'arrivait plus à supporter le fait que ce taré soit encore en vie.

Aria courut le plus vite possible, le plus loin possible, abandonnant Ethan sur la place. Elle qui ne voulait pas le laisser seul une seule seconde pour son anniversaire, c'était raté. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se tenir loin pour laisser la Guérisseuse faire son travail. _Vraiment_, songea la rouquine, _il faudrait vraiment que j'apprenne à me servir de ce pouvoir_.

Ethan fixait Anna lorsque tout devint noir autour de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux, cherchant à savoir d'où venait cette étrange obscurité, lorsque sa mère lui apparut. Il eut un mouvement de recul, une grimace de dégoût, un regard haineux.

- Ethan, fit-elle d'une voix douce comme elle n'en avait jamais eue dans sa vie, quitte la Zone. Rentre à la maison. Viens avec moi.

- Va crever en enfer, cracha-t-il. Tu m'as jamais aimé.

Elle prit une expression peinée, à laquelle Ethan ne crut pas une seconde.

- Tu me manques. Je m'en suis rendue compte, que je tenais trop à toi pour pouvoir supporter ton absence. S'il te plaît, rejoins-moi.

- Meurs, dit-il simplement. Jamais.

Le visage de sa mère vacilla. La chair de ses joues se désintégra comme les pièces d'un puzzle. Son sourire tendre et suppliant s'évanouit. Elle ouvrit une bouche monstrueuse, hérissée de dents acérées. Des flammes vertes s'allumèrent dans ses yeux.

- Je finirais par te posséder, rugit le monstre avec une violence soudaine.

Ethan le dévisagea, horrifié.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Moi ? Fit le monstre d'un ton moqueur. Je suis votre avenir. Tu viendras de toi-même me trouver dans la caverne, Ethan. Tu viendras de ton plein gré.

- Crève, dit simplement Ethan.

Le monstre éclata d'un rire cruel et s'évanouit. Le visage d'Anna, un air inquièt sur le visage, apparut juste devant ses yeux. Les prunelles bleu ciel de la jeune fille s'étaient teintées de rouge, signe que des larmes les envahissaient. La petite blonde attrapa Ethan par les épaules et le secoua dans tout les sens malgré sa faible force.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'écria-t-elle. Tu m'as fait peur !

Elle avait vu le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus observer quelque chose, le regard vide, et s'était immédiatement inquiétée. Lena, dans les bras de Lance qui l'emmenait à l'infirmerie, était hors de danger, mais toujours extrêmement faible et s'était endormie. La pression retombait, et Anna poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

- Rien. J'ai juste survécu à mon anniversaire, lança Ethan.

- Sam aussi ! Et semblerait-il que c'est aussi le cas de Caine. Enfin, j'espère que non, mais les pires restent toujours le plus longtemps pour pourrir la vie des autres, alors ça m'étonnerait même pas.

* * *

><p>L'attaque des coyotes avait fait pas mal de dégâts. Certains enfants étaient morts. D'autres blessés. Lena avait tout de même soutenu l'idée de Sam jusqu'au bout, et tenu à organiser Thanksgiving. Tous s'étaient installés avec une part de dinde sur la place de Perdido Beach, près des tombes de ceux tombés lors de la bataille. Comme si les morts partageaient ce moment de bonheur avec eux, comme s'ils étaient toujours là pour fêter ce jour si important.<p>

Aria, depuis sa fuite lors de l'attaque, était restée introuvable. Ethan s'était lancé à sa recherche, la veille de Thanksgiving, après avoir prévenu Anna pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Il ne referait pas la même erreur deux fois. Cette dernière était restée près de Lance durant ces deux jours, qui lui-même veillait sur Lena. La jeune fille était encore faible, et lorsqu'elle se présenta à la fête, tous purent apercevoir un énorme bandage dépassant de la manche de sa robe.

Cette dernière s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention des enfants qui mangeaient. Elle monta sur une chaise, aidée par Lance, pour faire un discours qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé.

- Merci à Sam pour ce délicieux repas, et à tous ceux qui l'ont aidé ! Commença Lena. Merci à tous ceux qui étaient présents lors de l'attaque de Caine. Merci à tous ceux qui ont aidé les blessés. Merci à tous ceux qui étaient assez courageux pour faire rétablir la paix à Perdido Beach, même si pour cela il fallait faire la guerre.

Elle marqua une pause.

- On espère tous, ou presque, que la Zone disparaîtra demain pour qu'on puisse retrouver nos parents. On va pas se le cacher, nous ne somme que des enfants perdus sans eux. Mais pour le moment, elle n'est pas près de disparaître, et il faut s'organiser. Pour survivre, pour mener à bien cette société d'enfants que nous sommes en train de construire, même si c'est difficile. Rendons ce monde, rendons la Zone meilleure ! Ensemble.

Une salve d'applaudissements accueillit son discours, et elle éclata de rire.

FIN DU TOME 1


	20. Epilogue

Deux semaines après Thanksgiving, la ville avait retrouvé un semblant de tranquillité. Caine et sa bande de bad guys ne donnaient plus de nouvelles, et les coyotes avaient cessé d'attaquer. La garderie avait retrouvé son fonctionnement normal, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Lux, qui continuait de travailler là bas avec plaisir. Lux continuait d'y passer ses journées, comme à son habitude, et ne rentrait que la nuit, dans son appartement pour s'y reposer. Lux était fille lorsqu'elle quitta la crèche ce soir-là.

L'obscurité et le silence ne l'inquiétaient pas outre mesure : il y avait des dangers bien plus importants que la nuit dans la Zone, et elle pourrait aisément se défendre contre un agresseur potentiel. C'était les arguments que la jeune fille -_du moins pour l'instant_- se répétait en marchant vers son logement, des bruits de pas différents des siens se répercutant dans ses oreilles. Quelqu'un la suivait, elle le savait. Et alors ? Même en fille, elle était bien plus forte que la plupart des autres enfants, et comme elle était fatiguée, elle ne prit même pas la peine de redevenir garçon.

Ce fut une erreur. Alors qu'elle glissait les clés dans la porte de l'appartement qu'elle occupait, puis qu'elle la poussait pour entrer, quelque chose lui fit lâcher ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main, et la repoussa violemment contre le mur du couloir. Drake Merwin plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de hurler, et la tint fermement à l'aide de son fouet pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Lux ne tremblait pas. Lux ne tremblait jamais, et encore moins devant Drake Merwin.

- Tu m'as ensorcelé, salope, lâcha-t-il d'un ton hargneux. J'arrive pas... J'arrive plus à arrêter de penser à toi.

Il cracha ses mots comme une insulte, et Lux écarquilla les yeux. Deux semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait attaqué la garderie, elle avait utilisé un peu de son pouvoir sur lui, juste assez pour qu'il soit fasciné par elle et qu'elle puisse lui voler son arme. Et à présent, elle le regrettait amèrement. Elle avait créé une obsession chez lui, quelle erreur ! Elle tenta de se dégager, mais il resserra son étreinte. Impossible de fuir. Il lui accorda tout de même le droit de parler, puisqu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne hurlerait pas, et ôta sa main de la bouche de Lux.

- Laisse moi partir, connard, ordonna-t-elle.

Et Lux redevint garçon, pour briser l'emprise que son pouvoir exerçait sur l'adolescent psychotique. Il secoua la tête.

- Je sais que t'es la même personne. Ca marche pas, je continue d'être obsédé par toi. Rechange toi en fille, ou j'te tue.

Lux s'exécuta. Drake ressentait l'envie de la tuer jusqu'au plus profond de ses tripes. Ce genre d'envie, il n'y résistait jamais, d'habitude. Il voulait lui faire du mal, provoquer ses souffrances, la briser en mille morceaux, mais cela lui était presque impossible : il savait que si elle mourait, il ne saurait plus quoi faire. Alors, il n'avait qu'à la manier avec précaution.

- Je te jure que je vais te détruire, enfoiré, dit-elle.

- Essaie toujours.

Il la frappa avec une telle force qu'elle perdit conscience. D'un mouvement leste, il la jeta sur son épaule, et fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers le Pensionnat Coates.

* * *

><p><em>Coucou tout le monde ! <em>

_Merci de m'avoir suivie pour cette fiction. Elle n'est pas terminée, évidemment (Haha, suspense sur le sort de Lux.) Je viens seulement de mettre fin à la première partie, qui suivait le premier tome de la série. J'espère que cela vous a plu jusque là. J'ai pas mal suivi l'histoire pour cette première partie, mais j'espère réussir à m'éloigner un petit peu plus pour la seconde. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me ferait vraiment, vraiment plaisir ! Je sais que la fanbase de Gone est plutôt vide, surtout la partie française, mais j'espère que quelqu'un aura lu mes écrits. _

_A la prochaine ! (Très très bientôt.)_

_Stella._


End file.
